


Watching Miraculous book 3

by Kaitou_Luminous



Series: Watching miraculous [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 4th wall breakers, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Characters Watching Miraculous Ladybug, Lila Rossi Bashing, Multi, Part 3, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Uncle Jagged Stone (Miraculous Ladybug), Watching the Show, no love square, the Burn squad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 62,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitou_Luminous/pseuds/Kaitou_Luminous
Summary: The third and final part in the Watching Miraculous series. this time with a new Co-host and even more Kwamis.Please read the first two parts before starting this if you haven't read them already.Also Posted on Wattpad & Fanfiction.netUpdates every other Friday
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Lots of friendships - Relationship, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Penny Rolling/Jagged Stone, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Series: Watching miraculous [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1417306
Comments: 325
Kudos: 217





	1. Red

**Author's Note:**

> I'd Like to Thank my Beta Reader for helping me with this
> 
> so Thank you @TheRedKitsune43

As Everyone makes their way back to the viewing room they notice a couple of things right off the bat. First all their bean bag Chairs have been replaced with newer velvet covered ones with large fluffy Blankets, and second in the Back of the room where their host had her own Recliner this whole time in light pink, now there is a Grey one right next to it.

“Welcome back everyone, how was your lunch”? Luminous Asks as she makes her way back into the room with her refilled top Hat in hand, and her Familiar the Albino squirrel Pin on her shoulder.

“It was good, but what’s this the New recliner in the back Luminous”? Alya asks, deciding to be the voice of the group. Hearing this Luminous takes a look at the back of the room with a smile.

“Of that’s for our new Co Host”. Luminous explains surprising everyone other than 4th wall breakers Luminous has never invited any of her friends to join them in here.

“Why do you feel the need to bring in another Host”? Marinette asks curiously.

“In case I have to leave at some point during this, and Pin has proven to not be trustworthy enough to watch over all of you herself”. Luminous explains getting a Glare from her familiar at this comment.

“HEY! What did I do wrong”? Pin demands to Know hoping off Luminous’s Shoulder to look her in the eye as they talk.

“Because everytime I leave you in Charge Kim winds up Knocked out via your frying pan”. Luminous deadpans.

“Oh right… Never Mind”. Pin agrees climbing back up onto Luminous’s Shoulder

“So who’s this New Co-host of yours”. Adrien asks curious to see what Kinda person Luminous could be friends with.

“How about Just let you meet him instead of just speaking any longer. Now may I introduce my Beta reader TheRedKitsune43”! Luminous says dramatically through her right arm out of the side drawing everyone’s attention to a certain spot in the shadows as a figure makes their way out of the shadows. It’s a tall humanoid Fox with ruby red fur, and Nine long flowing tails behind him, Contrasting the red fur are a pair of sapphire eyes with white slit pupils. The figure was barefoot and wearing a grey hoodie and blue jearn in contrast to their host’s complex Kaitou outfit. Once out of the shadows TheRedKitsune smiles and holds up a hand to greet everyone.

“Heya everyone just call me Red”. Red says as he sticks his hands back into his hoodie.

“Nice to meet you Red”. Everyone says greeting their new Co-cost.

“So are we going to get started with this new season now or what”. Chloe asks as she dramatically sits down in her bee themed chair.

“No not quite yet”. Luminous Admits as everyone looks over at her seriously

“Okay what do you have planned”? Red asks with a smirk as he crosses his arms.

“Well first I’m going over my announcement from before lunch to remind everyone of what’s going on, and then I'll show a few clips from this season, and I will explain why later. So everyone please get seated”. Luminous says as everyone gets back into their seats with couples sitting together of course.

“Okay In case you all forgot this is the last season of Miraculous I’m showing you, so I’m not going to show you any of the future season or specials”.(AN And that Includes the New york Special I haven’t seen it yet) Luminous explains getting nods from everyone remembering that.

“If I recall correctly you said you were doing another show reaction after you're done with us”. Kagami says recalling the conversation

“That is correct, and the only person who knows what show I’m doing next is Red over here”. Luminous says pointing her thumb over to the Kitsune

“Wait you did”? Red says not remembering that conversation.

“Probably because you said you haven’t seen that show yet Red, besides we did talk about it a few months ago I’m not surprised you don’t remember”. Luminous points out.

“Oh Right”.

“So what did you want to show us from the show Luminous”. Alya asks excitedly to see what’s so special that they had to watch it before watching the show itself.

“Okay backstory time you see when season 3 was aired in our world it was aired out of order so we got to see new Miraculous Holders before we got to see their premiere episodes. So to avoid some confusion I figured I’d show the new hero’s transformation sequences to you before we start the season”. Luminous explains as everyone gets excited to see who among them will become a hero’s next.(An but I’m not doing Lady Noir, Multimouse, Mr Bug or Aspik, I wanna keep some a surprise)

“AWESOME I CAN’T WAIT TO SEE THESE”! Alya shouts as Nino tries to get her to be quieter.

“Well let’s start with the Horse Miraculous then”. Luminous says as a grey light starts to Shine as Kaalki appears from the light.

“You have summoned me”? Kaalki asks as she takes in the sight before her

“Yes we’re about to see your future holder”. Luminous explains

“I see then provide”. Kaalki says as the screen lights up to show Max in a different Pair of glasses then his normal pair

**“Kaalki full gallop”!** The Max on screen says as they see him transform into a horse hero. Everyone starts congratulating Max on becoming a hero, and talking about how cool his transformation is and his outfit. Once Over Kaalki flies over to join her chosen.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Max”. she says introducing herself to Max

“It’s an honor to meet you too Kaalki”.

“So do you wanna Pick the next one we show them Red or should I”? Luminous asks her friend.

“How about the Dragon Miraculous”. Red suggests as a red light shines in the room revealing the dragon Kwami

“Greetings everyone my name is Longg, the Kwami of the Dragon Miraculous”. Longg says greeting the room. Once the introductions are over the screen lights up showing Kagami.

**“Longg bring the storm”!** They watch her say then followed up by the shortest transformation sequence they’ve ever seen. Onces over everyone starts gushing about the dragon miraculous to Kagami, and Longg flies over to introduce herself.

“Greetings lady Kagami my name is Longg I’m looking forward to working with you”. Long says holding out a hand to kagami, that she takes.

“Greetings Longg I hope we will make a fine team in the future”. Kagami says, shaking hands with Kwami.

“Do you wanna pick next or should I”? Red asks the Thief in charge.

“How about Pin picks, she already knows which hero I want to do last”. Luminous suggests

“Thank you Luminous I chose the Monkey Miraculous”. Pin says Cheering as a golden light shines in the room revealing Xuppu, and making Fu groan feeling sorry for whoever gets that miraculous.

“Heya everyone”! Xuppu shouts flying around the room looking for fun. As the screen lights up showing Kim, in his swimsuit.

**“Xuppu Show Time”!** They see Kim transforms into a Monkey hero.

“HELL YA I’M A SUPERHERO”!!! Kim shouts excited to see himself as a hero.

“With an Utterly ridiculous transformation”. Chloe says in agreement.

“Hey don’t be mean to my chosen”. Xuppu says flying over to Kim to defend his chosen.

“Well then I guess that means the snake MIraculous is next”. Luminous says as a green light flares to life in the room revealing the snake Kwami Sass makes his appearance.

“Hello everyone”. Sass says making his debut, and the screen lights up to reveal Luka.

**“Sass Scale Silver”!** They watch Luka’s transformation into a snake themed hero.

“Nice use of an instrument in your transformation”. Jagged says impressed with the transformation

“thanks”.

“Not bad”. Sass says as he flies over to greet luka

“Okay the final transformation we’re going to show you is the Rabbit miraculous, now quick announcement the Rabbit miraculous has the power of time travel so the hero you’re going to see is one of you from ten years into the future”. Luminous explains as a white light shines revealing the rabbit miraculous Fluff.

“The past, the future self doesn’t matter, good heroes last forever”. Fluff says flying upside down as the screen lights up to show future Alix with red hair now.

“That’s me”? Alix asks looking over at their hosts who nod their heads yes. “I look Awesome”!

**“FLUFF CLOCKWISE”!** They see the future Alix shout as she transforms into the time traveling rabbit hero.

“Nice to meet you Alix when we go together is sure to be fun”. Fluff says flying over to her chosen. While everyone congratulates hero on getting an awesome power

“Well now that’s over it’s time to start the season. What episode are we doing first Luminous”? Red asks his co-host, who groans.

“Episode one of the season Chameleon”. Luminous says making Red groan as well.

TO BE CONTINUED

  
  
  
  



	2. Chameleon

“Now before we get started with the episode there is something I must do first”. Luminous says walking over to an empty wall in the room, and with a snap of her fingers the wall became covered with a memory foam mattress, and above the mattress is a sign saying “Please bang your head against this wall”. With that Luminous makes her way back to the front of the room. “Okay now we’re good to go”.

Red takes a look at the new wall and nods his head in approval. “Smart”.

“I try”. Luminous says with a shrug. While all the audience members wonder what the heck is going on here. Wanting to voice this Max raises his hand.

“Umm excuses me, but what is with the mattress wall”? He asks nervously.

“Let’s just say it’s necessary for this episode”. Luminous says with a sigh, before trying and failing to perk up to announce the start of the episode. “Now let’s start with Chameleon”.

  
  


**Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont, courtyard.**

**Marinette: Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!**

**Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom.**

**Marinette: (sees everyone in the class is sitting next to someone except for Adrien, who has an empty seat beside him, much to Marinette's excitement. She runs around the desks, towards Alya) How'd you pull this off, Alya? You're the best. I can't believe you got everyone to swap seats so I can sit next to Adrien. Then again, it might not be the best idea. It could keep me from paying attention in class, and if I fail it'd be a total disaster because then Adrien and I would never have our own house, the three kids, the hamster named–**

“Marinette you’re over thinking things again, a seating arrangement won’t affect your future with Adrien”. Alya says amused by Mari’s thought processes

**Alya: (interrupts Marinette) Whoa girl, what are you talking about? You're not sitting next to Adrien. Your seat's over there.**

**Marinette: At the back? Why? What's going on?**

“Why do I have a bad feeling about this”. Kagami says voicing the group's thoughts.

“Because you should”. Red groans, increasing the cause of worry for the group.

**Nino: Well since she's got a hearing issue, there's no way she can sit at the back of the class, right? Which means she needed a place up in the front.**

“Hearing Issues”? Oh no please tell me she isn’t back”. Alya says figuring out who it is.

“I wish we could”. Luminous says defeats, making everyone groan.

“Oh great that bitch is back”. Chloe says spitting out the word bitch as if it's too nice of a description for Lila.

“CHLOE”! Their teacher shouts at the mayor's daughter's language. “Just because she isn’t the nicest person, doesn't mean you can call her names”.

“I’m just being honest, and you can’t stop me”. Chloe shoots back making Ms Bustier sigh in defeat

**Alya: So to make it work Ivan sat next to Mylène, Nate sat next to Alix, besides she came up with the idea of moving Nino here, so now we get to spend more time together.**

**Marinette: Who is this "she"?**

**(Miss Bustier enters the classroom)**

**Miss Bustier: Good morning, students. I'm sure you've all heard by now, but Lila's home from her trip to Achu and she's back in school with us again.**

**Lila: (enters classroom) Hi, everyone.**

**Class: Hi, Lila.**

Cue groans from the whole class

  
  


**Lila: Oh, a seat in the front row! You all remembered my hearing issue! You're such sweethearts, all of you. (blows kisses)**

“I don’t get it if students have to have special accommodations for medical issues shouldn’t it be brought up with the nurse first”? Kagami asks confused how they bend to her will oh so easily.

“Normally that would be the case, but knowing Lie-la, she would find a way around that.

  
  


**Marinette: You have a hearing problem, Lila?**

**Lila: Yes, I suffer from tinnitus, a constant ringing in my left ear. I've had it ever since the sound of an airplane engine burst my eardrum on the runaway when I was saving Jagged Stone's lost kitten.**

**Marinette: Isn't Jagged Stone's pet a crocodile?**

**Lila: Now it is, yes. But he had a kitten until he found out he was allergic to it. The best part is, since you're such an excellent student, Adrien, you'll be able to help me catch up with all the schoolwork I missed while I was traveling with my parents. Would you do that for me?**

“She is good at thinking on the fly, but did you ask Adrien if he wanted to sit next to her”? Penny asks not liking her lying about her boss/boyfriend.

“Probably not, but this is the future so we change it when we get back to make sure Lie-la doesn’t get her way”. Alya says looking apologetically over at Adrien sending a silent ‘I’m sorry’ his way. That he notices and responds back with a nod.

**Adrien: Sure, Lila.**

**Marinette: Miss Bustier, why do I have to sit in the back now?**

**Miss Bustier: Do you have any trouble hearing or seeing, Marinette?**

**Marinette: Uh, I… I…**

**Adrien: My eyesight and hearing are good. I'll sit in the back of the class and you two can sit up front. I don't mind.**

**Marinette and Lila: No!**

“I’d rather give my miraculous to Hawkmoth then let that happen”. Marinette growls at the screen

“Me too”. Adrien looking at the screen feeling sick at the thought of sitting next to Lie-la

  
  


**(Adrien looks at Marinette and Lila)**

**Lila: My return is causing so much trouble, maybe I should have just stayed on the other side of the world. If Marinette has an issue too, then I should be the one to go and sit in the back. It's okay.**

**(The class gasps and glares at Marinette with an angry expression.)**

“Okay how come everyone believes Lie-la right away over someone they’ve known for years, this is ridiculous utterly ridiculous”. Chloe cries knowing everyone was sheep, but she didn’t realize it was this bad. The rest of the class luckily have the decency to look ashamed.

“Sorry”. The “Sheep” say looking ashamed

**Marinette: I don't actually have any trouble seeing or hearing. I mean…**

**Miss Bustier: Good, so there's no problem then. You sit here, Lila, Adrien, you stay where you are and, Marinette, you sit in the back row.**

**(Marinette and Lila go and sit in their seats; Lila laughs; Marinette growls)**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair. Hawk Moth's window opens.**

**Hawk Moth: Ah, high school, the arena of teenage angst, where emotions are so intense. A perfect stadium for my dear akumas. Being separated from your friends, becoming isolated: (turns a butterfly into an akuma.) just what devastating anger is made of. Fly away and evilize this angry high school girl.**

“No he’s trying Akumatized Marinette”! Tikki shouts terrified for Marinette, as she says this everyone starts to feel a sense of dread sink in. if Marinette gets akumatized, then who’ll be the one to capture and purify the Akuma? Would it be another stone heart incident if Chat managed to destroy the object the Akuma is hiding in? Or would Tikki be able to purify it by herself like Plagg could with his cataclysm?

“Don’t worry everyone I’ll never let myself get Akumatized, I swear on my Miraculous”. Marinette says trying to calm down everyone in the group.

  
  


**(The akuma flies out into Paris.)**

**Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. The akuma flies towards the school. Marinette is still growling at Lila's actions. The akuma slips through the window.**

**Miss Bustier: (claps in her hands) Open your books to page 23.**

**(Marinette takes a deep breath and calms down just before the akuma reaches her; the akuma leaves, unseen.)**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

**Hawk Moth: Strange, I feel the fury dying down, but the wheels are in motion. It's only a matter of time, be patient now my akuma.**

**Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont, cafeteria. Marinette, Alya and Nino are grabbing food, Lila is sitting at a table full of food with the rest of the class around her.**

**Sabrina: That's for you, Lila!**

**Lila: Thank you. You're so sweet!**

**Max: Here's your appetizer, Lila!**

**Mylène: And I've got your main course!**

**Kim: I'll fetch your dessert!**

“I can’t believe that bitch is taking joy at using us as her unwilling slaves”. Alya says enraged enough to become an Akuma. As Nino put a hand on her shoulder

“Babe just calm down”. Nino says trying to cool her emotions, before Alya snaps at him.

“I AM CALM”!!

  
  


**Lila: I'm sorry I can't carry my own tray. It's almost impossible with this sprained wrist.**

“If she really had a sprained wrist, then she would have a cast of some sort on her wrist”. Kagami calmly points out, having sprained her wrist before in sword practise. This makes everyone groan.

“We’re idiots”. Kim says talking for the first time this episode.

“You said it not me”. Chloe says in her own way of agreeing.

**Kim: (reaches for a plate between Marinette and Alya) Sorry.**

**Marinette: Lila's totally lying. She made up that whole tinnitus story just so she could sit next to Adrien, and her sprained wrist completely bogus, too.**

**Alya: I don't get it, Marinette. You barely know Lila. Why all the hate?**

**Marinette: Fine, I'll tell you everything. (drags Alya and Nino to a separate table away from the others and sits down across from them) You remember Lila when she first came to school right after the summer break? She was only here for one day and then she left on that 'round-the-world trip. Everyone was captivated by her. Something just felt off to me. So I followed her.**

**Alya and Nino: What?**

**Lila: (in flashback) Not only did Ladybug save my life, we've become very close friends.**

**Marinette: She lies with every breath.**

**Nino: Wait. You eavesdropped on Lila and Adrien? That's not cool.**

**Alya: A good reporter always verifies her sources. Can you prove she doesn't actually know Ladybug?**

“YOU SAY THAT AND YET YOU NEVER FACT CHECKED YOURSELF”!!!! Red shouts his face redder than usual, while everyone gives him concerned looks. This makes Red cough in embarrassment. “Uh sorry, just everyone’s been complaining about this for years”.

“No you’re right I should have been a good reporter and fact checked my sources, and I’ll be sure to do that from now on”. Alya says agreeing with Red on this

  
  


**Marinette: Well I–uh… I… I… Okay! You want proof she's lying? Hey Lila! You forgot your napkin!**

**(Marinette throws a napkin at Lila and she catches it with her supposedly sprained right hand.)**

**Marinette: Ha, ha! See that? It's obvious she doesn't have a sprained wrist. (the class gasps and stares at Lila)**

**Lila: (drops napkin) Uh, ow! Once when I was in India, I witnessed someone getting their eye gouged out by the corner of a napkin. If I hadn't caught it, this napkin could've injured Max. I didn't have a choice. Ow!**

“How could a Napkin Injure me? That makes no sense, besides I wear glasses”. Max says unable to believe that anyone believes this, after he says this Luminous taps his shoulder and points to the Mattress wall. “Thank you”. He mumbles getting up to hit his head against it.

**Max: Lila, you saved my eye! You sacrificed yourself for me.**

**Lila: Why wouldn't I, Max? Ouch. You're my friend.**

**Sabrina: We'll take you to the nurse's office.**

**Mylène: (to Marinette) Are you proud of yourself?**

**Kim: Lila's in even more pain now, all because of you.**

**Lila: No, no, don't blame Marinette. She was just trying to give me a napkin. Right, Marinette?**

“How are such Idiots”? Alya asks herself

“I just blame the Akumaizations, mess with the mind too much”. Luminous offers trying to helpful

“Good Idea when in doubt, blame Hawkmoth”.

**(Marinette becomes furious and stomps away angrily as everyone watches her in shocked and bewildered expression.)**

**Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont, bathroom. Marinette continues to growl, Lila enters.**

**Lila: Marinette? Oh, are you crying?**

**Marinette: No, I'm not!**

**Lila: I can sense that you don't like me, but I don't understand why. We barely know each other.**

**Ladybug: (in flashback) Miss Show-Off here was trying to impress you.**

**Lila: Don't tell me it's because of this new seating arrangement in class! (Marinette turns away from Lila) It is! Of course, you're jealous because I'm sitting next to Adrien, because you would've given anything to sit there yourself. You know what? It's really not worth fighting over a boy. You and I could be friends, and who knows, I might even be able to help you with Adrien.**

“She doesn’t need your help for that”. Adrien hisses holding Marinette closer possessively, while Alya smiles wider at what she just heard.

“Adrien did you just Hiss”? She asks amused, making Adrien stop cold in his tracks

“Uhh no”? He says blushing

“You totally did”! Alya says thinking it’s cute it came out while protecting his love.

  
  


**Marinette: You and I will only be friends the day you stop lying, Lila! (Lila gasps) I can't prove it, but I know for a fact that you don't have tinnitus, that your wrist is just fine, that you don't know Prince Ali because you've never even stepped foot in Achu, and despite what you got Alya to write on her Ladyblog, Ladybug has never saved your life!**

**Lila: I only tell people what they want to hear.**

“Well she had a point there”. Chloe couldn’t but help agree she was right in that much, even if she was doing it for the wrong reasons.

  
  


**Marinette: It's called lying!**

**Lila: There's nothing you can do about it, anyway. People can't resist when they hear what they like to hear. If you don't want to be my friend, fine! But soon you won't have any friends left at all. And trust me, I'll make sure you never get close to Adrien in class or anywhere. You seem a little less dumb than the others, so I'll give you one last chance. You are either with me or against me. You don't have to answer right away. I'll give you 'till the end of class today.**

**(Lila leaves the bathroom; Marinette enters one of the bathroom stalls; Tikki flies out.)**

**Marinette: I thought Chloé was evil, but Lila really takes the whole cake! She's like a supervillain who doesn't even need a costume!**

“True dat”. Nino says nervous for Marinette.

”I pray she never gets miraculous”. Fu says in his own way of agreeing.

  
  


**Tikki: You mustn't let her get to you, Marinette.**

**Marinette: If I don't manage to expose her lies, she'll ruin my life, Tikki. She'll turn my friends against me, including Adrien! (screams in frustration and punches the side of the stall)**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

**Hawk Moth: Yes! I can feel it. The anger's about to emerge!**

**Scene: The bathroom. Marinette begins to cry.**

Red starts growling at the fact one of his Kits is starting to cry

  
  


**Tikki: (sees the akuma) Marinette, look out!**

**(The akuma approaches Marinette)**

**Marinette: Aah! an akuma!**

“I can’t believe that bitch just did that”! Alya shouts her rage reaching the breaking point, but before she snaps a thought enters her mind and with a fox like grin she turns to Adrien. “Say Adrien do you Mind if I borrow your Miraculous for a Bit when we get back home”? She asks as Adrien covers his ring hiding from her line of site.

“As tempting as what you're implying is no, there has to be a better, less aggressive way of dealing with Lie-la”. Adrien says putting his foot down in his own passive way.

Shrugging to herself, Alya accepts this Answer. “Alright Plan B then”. She says standing up and gathers her breath to shout. “DEADPOOL, KARMA GET IN HERE”! After she said this the two former 4th wall breakers make their way back in one a teenage boy with red hair in a school uniform, and the other deadpool(Deadpool insert:” Hey don’t I get more of an intro than that?)

“You called”? Karma asks with a laugh

“I need revenge on a girl for making my Bff cry and potentially akumatized her ''. Alya says with a dark look on her face

“Sounds good”. Karma says with a Koro-sensei grin

“Ooo if I can un-alive Lie-la yippee”. Deadpool says excited about this, but before they can provide Luminous steps forward.

“Wait Alya how did you know to call these two”? Luminous asks the girl who called them on purpose.

“Well after the first time Karma showed up I decided to look him up, and see why you wanted him out of here so badly, and I wasn’t disappointed, he’s a sadist”-

“Thank you for the compliment”

-” and of course Deapool, who’s willing to help me with the bloody Eagle of Gabriel. So I figured if I ever needed to get revenge on Lie-la I should call both of them” Alya explains as Alix, Chloe & Red get up and join the group.

“Ooo let me join in”. Red says with a foxy grin

“Me too”. Chloe says as the group of Karma, Red, Deadpool, Alya, Alix,and Chloe Gathers to start planning Revenge on Lie-la through all sorts of various tourcher methods including shoving Wasabi up her nose, ripping out her vocal cords and a lot of unpleasant things not rated pg-13. As the rest of the sane audience watches this in horror, after a minute Rose walks up to an unamused Luminous.

“Um what are you going to do to get rid of them this time”? Rose nervously asks their host.

“Well I have something I can use to bribe Karma out of here, but Deadpool is more difficult, since I doubt my erasing taco’s trick will work a second time, so I will need the help of one of the most terrifying Creatures in all of anime, that not even Deadpool can kill. So I’ll have to leave for a bit to grab it”. Luminous explains with a sigh, as she makes a portal into that animes world.(A.N if anyone can guess what being I’m bringing back with me next chapter get’s a shout out)

“Be safe and see you soon then Luminous”. Rose says seeing their host off.

“Don’t worry I’ll be Back, and you guys can keep talking about revenge, but please keep it down so everyone can continue to watch the show Okay”? Luminou shouts to the revenge group as she takes a step into the portal

“OKAY”! Shouts the revenge group as Luminous takes her leave and the episode resumes

  
  


**Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont, locker room. Lila is walking to the exit when suddenly Adrien barges in.**

**Adrien: Hey, Lila.**

**Lila: Adrien, we'll have to figure when you're gonna help me catch up on all the schoolwork I missed. I also heard you play piano, my uncle's the great pianist Church Boroughchuck. He wanted to teach me when I was little, but I had to stop playing because of arthritis. But when my wrist gets better, I'd love for you to give me some lessons.**

**Adrien: Lila, I'm perfectly happy being friends with you, and I'll gladly help you catch on to your schoolwork, but please don't lie to me like you did last time with Ladybug.**

“Wow Adrien you finally are standing up for yourself Nice”. Alix says with an okay hand sign, while Deapool cries.

“Sunshine boy is growing up”!

**Adrien: (in flashback) So I'm guessing you're not a descendant of a superhero, either.**

**Ladybug: (in flashback) She's more like a super liar.**

**Lila: Ladybug's the liar.**

**Adrien: I'm not judging you, Lila, but instead of making friends you're going to turn everyone against you. You can tell me if there's something bothering you. I can help. But you need to be honest with me.**

“Dude I don’t think that’ll work, she’s rotten to the core”. NIno says thinking Adrien is too lenient

“Oh come on Nino how could she get any worse”? Adrien asks making Red and Pin groans

“Give it a minute Adrien”. Red says worrying everyone.

  
  


**Lila: Are you trying to be some superhero lecturing me just like Ladybug did? Well thanks, but no thanks. Ugh. (storms off)**

“No I’m Chat Noir”.

**Adrien: I'm still here if you need help catching up with your schoolwork. (walks away in a dejected manner)**

**Scene: The bathroom.**

**Tikki: You can resist it, Marinette. Hawk Moth's power only affects people who think there's no solution to their problems, and you always find a solution.**

**Marinette: You're right! You won't get me, I'm proud, I'm confident, I'm Marinette!**

**(The akuma flies away.)**

Everyone starts cheering for Marinette being able to calm herself down to prevent herself from being Akumarized.

“Thank you” Marinette says, tearing up at all of their kind words knowing that they mean even more now that they’ll only believe Lie-la with a grain of salt ever again.

  
  


**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

**Hawk Moth: What's happened? The anger has disappeared. Hmm, but I can feel something new arising.**

**Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont, second floor.**

**Lila: I can't stand those super goody-two-shoes. (sees the akuma) Yes, here's my chance!**

“Is she going to Akumatized voluntarily”? Mylene says as everyone’s jaws drop

“Yes she does”. Deadpool says not caring about spoilers

  
  


**Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont, bathroom.**

**Marinette: We can't let this akuma run loose.**

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (looks unhappy; Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**

**Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont, second floor.**

**Lila: (grabs the akuma) Come here, akuma. (puts the akuma in her earring) Hawk Moth, I am Lila. I know you want to destroy Ladybug and so do I.**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Yes, I remember you.**

**Lila: Give me supervillain powers and I'll give you her and Cat Noir's Miraculous.**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) With pleasure. I have some new powers for you, Chameleon.**

**(Black-purple magic engulfs Lila.)**

“Terrorist”! Alix shouts at the screen as she points at Lie-la, and everyone starts to say similar things unable to believe what they were seeing, with a smug grin Karma turns to Adrien

“Couldn’t get any worse Huh, then what do you call this”? He asks pointing to the screen, as Adrien hangs his head in Shame.

“Really bad and I’m going to do my best to not use my powers on her”. Adrien says disappointing a few people who want to see Lie-la dusted.

  
  


**Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont, locker room. Ladybug runs out of the bathroom, but shrieks and runs back when she sees Adrien.**

**Ladybug: I gotta find another way. (looks up and sees an air duct cover)**

**Adrien: (sees Lila) Hey.**

**(Chameleon pushes Adrien into the locker room.)**

**Chameleon (as Lila): Adrien, I wanted to apologize for what just happened. I've thought about it and you're right. I want us to be friends, so I'll never tell another lie again. Will you make peace with me? (kisses Adrien on the cheek, turning into Adrien and making the real Adrien collapse onto the ground, sound asleep; in Lila's voice) Whoops, I lied. (puts Adrien into a locker and leaves)**

“Evil kisses, I wish it wasn’t the first time we’ve seen this”. Alya says sadly as she writes down Chameleon's powers for future references.

  
  


**Plagg: (floats out) Adrien, Adrien!**

**Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont, roof. Ladybug looks down to see Chameleon (Adrien) approaching Nino and Alya, who are just leaving a classroom.**

**Chameleon (as Adrien): Nino, I have something to tell you. You don't deserve my friendship or your girlfriend or your cap. (takes Nino's cap and puts it on herself)**

**Alya: Hey!**

**Chameleon (as Adrien): You should see your faces, don't miss my performance at the Eiffel Tower. You're gonna love it.**

  
  


“She’ll ruin everyone’s reputations with those powers”! Penny shouts worried

“Worst she’ll make her lie’s even more credible” Jagged points out.

  
  


**Ladybug: What? Not Adrien.**

**Scene: Parisian streets, rooftops. Ladybug follows Chameleon throughout Paris. Chameleon jumps in front of the bus, causing the driver to swerve and almost hit someone. Ladybug saves the person and stops the bus just in time.**

**Bus Driver: Hey, thank you Ladybug.**

**(At the Eiffel Tower; Chameleon is popping Ladybug balloons.)**

**Civilian: My balloon. Mommy!**

**(Chameleon laughs and pops more Ladybug balloons, then takes a couple Cat Noir balloons.)**

**Chameleon: Thank you. (jumps up the Eiffel Tower)**

**Civilian 2: Oh no, he's gonna fall.**

**Chameleon: La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la whoa. (pretends to lose her balance) This is so easy, as soon as someone needs saving that stupid Ladybug shows up. La, la, la, la, la, la, la.**

“She’s having way too much Fun being a villain, shouldn’t there be a limit to what she can do in a person's body”? Max asks worried about how durable those transformations are.

  
  


**Ladybug: Adrien, stop!**

**Chameleon: Ah, help me. I'm losing my balance, I'm gonna fa– (falls; Ladybug jumps and rescues her)**

**Nadja: Yeah, woo-hoo!**

**Chameleon: My princess charming, you saved my life. (attempts to kiss Ladybug)**

**Ladybug: You are not Adrien!**

**Chameleon: You're right, I'm Chameleon. You're getting better at this, Ladybug. Which is a good thing. It'll make this fight all the more interesting.**

**(Chameleon and Ladybug fight until the latter pins Chameleon onto the ground)**

**Ladybug: I know where your akuma is, Chameleon. Time to de-evil– (rips Nino's cap) uh, but the akuma.**

“Great”. Marinette groans, “How is my future self supposed to find the Akuma, if she keeps transforming into others”? She asks as deadpool perks up.

“You defeat the Akuma by”- Before Deadpool can continue any more Pin Knocks him on the back of his head with her frying pan.

“No Spoilers”! she shouts at him making deadpool glare at her.

“Fiiine”.

**Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont, locker room, inside a locker. Adrien is still asleep, Plagg is hovering over him.**

**Plagg: If this an enchanted sleep, what can possibly wake him up? (Adrien snores) Oh no, not an enchanted kiss! Please! Nobody will ever know. (prepares to kiss Adrien, but Adrien wakes up)**

“Wow thanks Plagg, for trying, but next time just use your cheese to wake me up, the smell will do the trick”. Adrien says touched his Kwami would go so far for him.

“No problem kitten”.

**Adrien: Plagg, what happened? And what are you doing?**

**Plagg: Oh, me? Nothing I, uh… your friend Lila put you to sleep with an evil kiss. You should be more careful picking your friends.**

**Adrien: Lila must've been re-akumatized. Quick** “ **Plagg, claws out!**

**(From outside the locker, a flash of green light can be seen. Cat Noir walks out.)**

**Scene: Trocadéro.**

**Quentin's mother: Quentin! Quentin!**

**Chameleon (as Quentin): Ladybug, I saw the supervillain running away. (points to the merry-go-round)**

  
  


“Is that Lie-la”? Chloe asks looking up from the powwow.

“Yep”. deadpool Confirms being the living spoiler

  
  


**Ladybug: Thanks! Don't stay here, okay? It's dangerous. (approaches the merry-go-round) Come out of there, Chameleon! (the reel Quentin can be seen snoring inside one of the carts)**

**Quentin's mother: My Quentin! You found him, Ladybug.**

**Ladybug: Found him?**

**(Chameleon jumps and tries to kiss Ladybug)**

**Cat Noir: Ladybug, look out! (intercepts the kiss and gets kissed instead; Chameleon tries to take the Miraculous from the now-sleeping Cat Noir, but Ladybug intervenes)**

**Chameleon (as Cat Noir): It's down to the two of us, Ladybug. Cataclysm!**

“Great, how come she can copy my Powers without the real Miraculous”?Adrien asks groaning from getting kissed from Lie-la a second time

“Magic Adrien just Magic”. Alix says giving the most logical explanation

  
  


**Ladybug: I'm gonna find out who you really are, Chameleon!**

**Chameleon: I'll find out who you are first, don't you worry. (attacks Ladybug) Too bad Cat Noir's power is gonna destroy you. (tries kissing Ladybug again.)**

**Ladybug: If you manage to touch me! (leaps to the Eiffel Tower)**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Get me his Miraculous, now!**

**Chameleon: No! I wanna get hers first!**

**(They jump to the top of the Eiffel Tower)**

**Chameleon: Nowhere to run now, Ladybug.**

**Ladybug: I don't intend to. Lucky Charm! (gets a T-shirt) A T-shirt?**

**Chameleon: (laughs) That's your plan to defeat me, Ladybug? Make me dress like you? On second thought, such horrible fashion might actually do me in.**

“Please I have an amazing Fashion sense, you *BEEEEEEEP BEEP*”! Marinette says very offended at that comment

“Marinette Language”! Her mother shouts wondering what gave her the idea to say THAT.

“Sorry Mom”. Marinette says slightly embarrassed

  
  


**(Ladybug tries breaking Chameleon's staff.)**

**Chameleon: Failed again. (they fight more) Cataclysm! (tries to kiss Ladybug)**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Good job Chameleon, become Ladybug, then once you put her to sleep you can simply give me her Miraculous.**

**(Ladybug uses her Lucky Vision and sees in order: the waitress of a nearby fish stall; a device used for opening clams and a clam. She lets go of Chameleon's cataclysm-activated hand and redirects it to the metal floor paneling. Ladybug and Chameleon fall down, the debris scares the aforementioned waitress off, Ladybug and Chameleon fall where she once stood. Ladybug looks around for a clam, Chameleon stands up and tries to kiss Ladybug, but Ladybug shoves a clam in her face. Chameleon turns into a clam.)**

“I think that’s a much better look for her than from before she was Akumatized”. Chloe says amused at her new look

“Ya can we keep her that way”? Alya asks thinking of things she can do with Lie-la the clam

  
  


**Cat Noir: (wakes up) Ladybug!**

**Ladybug: (picks up Chameleon (as a clam)) We should be friends, not anemones.**

“Never mind I don’t want to be her friend”. Marinette says rethinking that line.

  
  


**Cat Noir: Wow, you certainly got that supervillain to clam up, m'lady. But we're still not out of the woods yet. Where's the akumatized object?**

**Ladybug: I think I might have an idea. Waiter?**

**Waitress: Ahem.**

**Ladybug: If you wouldn't mind. (hands the waitress Chameleon and the T-shirt)**

**Waitress: Yes, Ladybug, at your service. (opens the clam) Mademoiselle.**

**Ladybug: Thank you. We're about to find out what you really look like, Chameleon.**

**Cat Noir: You'll see, it's an old acquaintance.**

**Ladybug: (breaks the akumatized object; the akuma flutters out) No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (captures the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha (releases the purified butterfly) Bye, bye, little butterfly. (throws the T-shirt into the air) Miraculous Ladybug!**

**Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont, second floor.**

**Alya: Don't worry, you look good even without your cap.**

**(The Miraculous Cure returns Nino's cap.)**

**Nino: Hey! (Nino looks way happier; Alya giggles)**

“You just don’t know what you would do without your hat, would you Nino”. Alya Giggle knows it’s hard to find Nino without his hat.

“I would get another Hat, but I much prefer the one I have”. Nino says patting the side of his cap. “You know for sentimental reasons”.

  
  


**Scene: Eiffel Tower. The Miraculous Cure fixes the hole in the Eiffel Tower, the mess in and around the stall and turns Chameleon back into Lila.**

**Ladybug: Lila?**

**Lila: Ladybug?**

**Ladybug: At least now you can say I saved your life for real. Truce? (holds out her hand)**

**Lila: Thanks, Ladybug. (shakes her hand) I'd be honored to call you my friend.**

**Ladybug: Yeah, I'm happy to hear that. Hey, some advice. You don't have to lie and pretend to be something you're not. People will like you just for being yourself.**

**Lila: You have my word, Ladybug.**

“And Spoiler Alert she doesn’t keep her word”. Deadpool Say making everyone groan at the spoiler

“Figures”. Chloe says with a flip of her hair.

**Ladybug: Bug out! (leaves with Cat Noir)**

“Hey Adrien”. MArinette says, catching her boyfriend's attention as she holds out her fist. “Pound it”?

“Pound it”! They shout doing their usual victory tradition 

  
  


**Lila: Bye! (begins seething)**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

**Hawk Moth: I sense a talon like no other in this young Lila. I'm sure that her feelings about Ladybug will serve my purposes well in the end. One way or another.**

**(The window in his lair closes.)**

**Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont, courtyard. Lila is sitting on a bench, the class is standing around her.**

**Lila: Of course Ladybug saved my life. She never misses an opportunity to rescue her best friends.**

**Max: Didn't your tinnitus give you vertigo when you went up the Eiffel Tower?**

**Lila: Oh no. Ladybug knows me so well that she brought me an earplug to stick in my right ear.**

**Marinette: (standing at a distance) Right ear?! Did she say right ear?! This morning she said that the ringing was in her left ear! I've got her this time! (prepares to walk up to the group but is stopped by Adrien)**

**Adrien: Are you going to tell everyone?**

**Marinette: 'Course I am. Lila is—**

**Adrien: (interrupting) A liar. Yes, I know. But do you really think exposing her will make things better? If you humiliate her, she'll just be hurt more. Making a bad guy suffer has never turned them into a good guy.**

“ yes but Lies have consequences”. Red says knowingly

  
  


**Lila: Ladybug and I are like two peas in a pod.**

**Marinette: So we just stand by and let her lie?**

**Adrien: As long as you and I both know the truth, does it really matter?**

“Have you ever wonder what brings people to suicide Lad”? Jagged Asks kinda angry with Sunshine boy.

“Uhh no I don’t actually”. Adrien says nervously.

“Bulling wich comes in many forms like verbal, and emotional, it can make people depressed, and lead them to suicide, even being islolated by people can cause that in certain people. If someone feels betrayed by their friend sometimes that can feel like suicide is the only way out so please remember that for future reference". Jagged says very seriously for this is no laughing matter.

“I-I didn’t know that, father never taught me anything about suicide before”. Adrien says needing time to think this over.

“Maybe we should have more suicide prevention seminars at school” Ms Bustier sugests hearing Jaggeds speach.

“Good idea” everyone agrees

  
  


**Marinette: You're right, maybe it's not such a big deal.**

**(The school bell rings.)**

**Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom.**

**Miss Bustier: Good afternoon, everyone.**

**Class: Good afternoon, Miss Bustier.**

**(Everyone sits down in their seats; Adrien sits besides Marinette at the back of the class.)**

**Adrien: Good for you for taking the high road, Marinette. Hey, it's pretty cool back here. (Marinette giggles)**

**Miss Bustier: Lila?**

**Lila: Here.**

**Miss Bustier: Adrien? outside, front staircase.**

**Adrien: Present.**

**Miss Bustier: Max?**

**Max: Present.**

**Marinette: (thinking) Stay focused now Marinette.**

**Miss Bustier: (muffled) Marinette?**

**Marinette: (thinking) Don't get distracted.**

**Miss Bustier: (muffled) Marinette?**

**Marinette: Otherwise you'll flunk school. And then how are you and Adrien—**

**Miss Bustier: (muffled) Marinette?**

**Marinette: —gonna get that house, and have three kids and a hamster named—**

**Adrien: (interrupting her thoughts) Marinette, Miss Bustier's called your name three times already.**

“Girl you get so Distracted by Adrien so Easily”. Alya says amused

“Well you don’t have to worry about that anymore”. Mari says confidently

“Oh ya and why’s that”? Alya asks amused

“Because I found out how much of a dork he is”. MArinette says ruffling Adrien’s hair into a mess similar to his hero persona’s

“True”.

  
  


**Marinette: Oh. (looks sheepishly at Miss Bustier)**

**Miss Bustier: Looks like you have trouble hearing after all, Marinette. Why don't you come sit up here in the front row next to Lila.**

**(Marinette gets up dejectedly and saunters off to the front row.)**

**Lila: Miss Bustier, this is incredible. My tinnitus, I don't feel it anymore. It's gone. it's a miracle. It must be Ladybug's doing, I can sit in the back now.**

“My miraculous Cure can only fix what was damaged during an akuma attack, not pre existing ailments' '. Marinette says crossing her arms knowingly

“We are idiots for believing her”. Alya says from the mattress wall, where her head is firmly planted.

  
  


**(Lila stands up and walks to the back.)**

**Alya: Excuse me, Miss Bustier, can I go and sit next to Marinette? Nino and I can't stop chatting it up. (Miss Bustier nods and Alya goes to sits next to Marinette)**

**Alya: You didn't think I'd let my BFF sit all by herself, did you?**

**Adrien: Excuse me Miss Bustier, can I move, too, please? I'd like to sit next to Nino again. (Nino looks ecstatic) Sorry Lila, he's my best friend.**

“And not a terrorist”. Alix says never trusting Lie-la again.

“That too”

**Ivan: Can I have my old seat back, too, please?**

**Alix: Can I go back to where I was?**

**Rose, Max and others: Me too!**

**(Everyone moves back to their original seats)**

**Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont, entrance.**

**Nino: Catch you later, Marinette. Bye. (takes off with Alya)**

**(Marinette walks off but bumps into Lila)**

**Lila: I see you've made your decision Marinette. (leans into her ear) From now on, you and I are at war. You will lose your friends and wind up all alone and Adrien will soon be mine. (leans back)**

“I don’t know about the show, but I severely doubt it”. Marinette says taking a look around the room knowing that everyone here is on her side now, and that leaves Lie-la all alone, if she continues that behavior back in their world.

  
  


**Marinette: We'll see about that, Lila, we'll see. (walks away while Lila gapes surprised at her for a moment before taking off with a huff)**

“Well I guess since Luminous isn’t here it’s my job to close out the Chapter”. Red says standing up and takes out Luminous’s hat.

“Oh oh oh I want to pick the first card this season” Kim says going up to the top hat but notices something odd about the cards, first they’re in envelopes, and second there’s double the amount than usual. “Umm are there more episodes than usual this season”? He asks grabbing an envelope, as Red snikers 

“Nope some envelopes have episode cards, and others have”- before Red can continue Kim opens the envelope and cries out in Pain.

“OWW”! Kim Cries Pulling his hand out of the envelope to reveal a mouse trap on his fingers.

“Panks”. Red finishes as Deadpool runs up to the hat and pulls an envelope out and opens it to have glitter fly into his face. “Hahahah Fun Let me try again”! He cries, pulling out another envelope to open it to find a card. “Aww it’s just an episode card”.

“Well what episode is it”. Alya asks, curious.

“The next episode “. 

TO BE CONTINUED 

(Deadpool insert “HEY WHY DID YOU CUT ME OFF”?!?!?!”)

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What season 3 episode is next you vote
> 
> Season 3 episode voting rules  
> No chat Blanc until after Timetagger  
> No Oblivio until after chapter 10


	3. Kwamibuster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So no one was able to guess what creature Luminous is bringing back with her so no shout outs.

“Kwami Buster, just as all the readers were begging for”. Deadpool says as he thrusts the card back into Red’s hands as he makes his way back to his seat. Chuckling to himself at the anti-hero’s behavior, Red proceeds to rip up the card, since he doesn’t have Luminous’s Magic to turn it into butterflies or something.

“KwamiBuster? Is that Anything Like Ghostbusters”? Alya Asks worried at what the name of this episode Implies.

“You’ll see”. Red says Mysteriously as he’s about to start the episode Luminous makes her way back into the room with a white Sack thrown over her shoulder, and a pretty annoyed expression on her face.

“This Thing was so annoying to grab”. Luminous says venomously, making people wonder what’s so bad about the creature in the bag. Deadpool not knowing what’s coming stands up ready to fight whatever comes his way.

“Oh ya what do you think you can throw at me, that not even I can beat”? The 4th wall breaker demands to know. Although hearing this, Luminous holds up a finger to signal she needs a Minute, as she sets down the bag making sure it’s secure.

“Before I deal with you, let me handle Karma first”. She says as he gets up from his seat and walks up to her. 

“Oh ya, what do you have Planned for me”? He asks ready to take her on if she tries to harm him in any way.

“Bribery”. Luminous says as she holds up 5 photos of a blue haired feminin looking boy in various womens outfits, including ranging from a maid outfit, to something that’s a bit more scandalous. “I’ll give you these 5 photo’s of Nagisa, If you’ll leave us here, and return to your world”. She offers as Karma’s face light’s up in the photos. (A.N. I ship them)

“You got yourself a deal”. Karma says as he makes his way back to school, taking the Photos with him. Seeing that Karma is now gone, Luminous turns her attention back to Deadpool.

“And now for you”. Luminous Says grabbing the bag.

“Whatever it is, I can take it”. Deadpool says ready for a fight.

“Ya well it is literally a creature no one was able to guess”.(A.N. Literally no one was able to guess who it was) Luminous says as she reaches inside the sack to pull out a creature that was beyond anyone's expansions, they were expecting something terrifying, and horribly disfigured. But it wasn’t what emerged from the bag was actually pretty cute looking like a hybrid between a cat and a rabbit having a pure white body, with a long fluffy tail, a pair of cat ears with a long strands of hair flowing from each ear with a golden ring floating around each strand, and on its face a pair of bloody red eyes. Once out of the bag the creature looked around the room and said one word.

“Contract”.

Deadpool screamed at the sight of Kyubey pulling out his assault guns and opened fire on the creature making everyone take cover. Once the guns stopped everyone came out of their hiding places to find Kyubey’s corpse on the ground, but to their surprise it just walked back into the room unharmed and started to eat it’s own corpse, much to everyone’s disgust. Once it finished the act, Kyubey looked back at Deadpool to ask.

“Is that the best you got”? He asks as Deadpool tries a bunch of various methods to kill it, but to no avail. After several Minutes Deapool gives up panting, as he runs out of methods to Kill the foul beast.

“So will you give up Deadpool? Or do you want to risk someone in this room to Make a contract with Kyubey here”? Luminous asks Picking up the incubator.

“Fine I’ll leave”. Deapool says throwing his sword to the side, as he walks over to the Snack table and grabs something from it. “BUT I’M TAKING ALL THE TACO’S WITH ME”! He shouts as he leaves.

“And now that that’s over with, begon you”. Luminous says throwing Kyubey into a portal back to his world. And she turns her attention back to her co-host. “So what episode is next”?

“KwamiBuster”.

“Ah I see, then let’s get started”. Luminous says as Alya stops them

“Wait a minute, what’s so terrifying about that little creature you brought here”? Alya wants to know

“Trust me you don’t want to know”. Luminous says as she starts the episode.

  
  
  
  


**Scene: Ms. Bustier's classroom. Ms. Bustier is teaching the class.**

**Ms. Bustier: In 1670, Molière was commissioned by King Louis the 14th, nicknamed the Sun King, to write a play that was meant to ridicule a certain ambassador-**

**(Plagg flies down to Ms. Mendeleiev's classroom by going through the floor. Tikki sees Plagg and flies down as well.)**

**Tikki: Plagg, you promised me you wouldn't go back there!**

**Plagg: Sorry, Sugarcube, but I can't resist such irresistible beauty! Here it sits everyday beckoning me with its gooey lusciousness. And every time I eat it, it just pops right back up the very next day! (starts eating the cheese)**

“Well that’s a trap if i’ve ever seen one”. Chloe deadpans at the site of the cheese.

  
  


**Tikki: Don't you think it's strange that this gross, stinky thing just reappears in the same spot day after day?**

**Plagg: That's precisely why I call it the magic cheese!**

“Or bait, Chloe’s right it is a trap”. Alix says realizing what classroom they’re in.

“Plagg is your cheese addiction getting us into more trouble”. Tikki says, scolding her Kwami counterpart.

“Trouble? What trouble has my Cheese addiction ever caused before”? Plagg asks innocently

“Does the fall of Rome ring a bell”? Fu asks, stopping the argument in its tracks.

“Oh right”.

  
  


**(Ms. Mendeleiev pops up from underneath the teachers' desk, and traps Tikki and Plagg inside of a green net.)**

**Tikki: Yargh!**

**Ms. Mendeleiev: Ah, I've got you at last, strange creatures.**

**(Tikki pulls Plagg away from the cheese and phases through the net.)**

**Tikki: This is exactly why you should always listen to me! Let's get out of here!**

**Ms. Mendeleiev: (barely misses them with the net, which gets stuck on a faucet, and trips) Ugh! And they speak too?!**

**Plagg: (Tikki phases through a wall, but he lets go of her) I can't! (Tikki comes back) It's impossible to abandon such a creamy, cozy Reblochon!**

**Tikki: (dodges Ms. Mendeleiev's swipes, the teacher trips) Plagg!**

“Why are you dodging the net? You can just phase through it”. Nino asks remembering all the times they’ve phased through things.

“Sometime it’s just easier to dodge Nino”. Wayzz answers for his fellow Kwami

“Ahh that makes sense”.

  
  


**Scene: Ms. Bustier's classroom. Ms. Mendeleiv's falls and swipes thump loudly from her classroom.**

**Class: Huh? Hey? What is going on?**

**Ms. Bustier: (claps to get the class' attention) Stay focused on Molière and his plays.**

**Scene: Ms. Mendeleiev's classroom. Ms. Mendeleiev continues her pursuit of the Kwamis. Plagg has finished the entire cheese, and so both Kwamis leave the classroom.**

**Ms. Mendeleiev: (gets up) Ugh, go ahead and run away. I have proof of my great scientific discovery! (looks up at a camera recording from a corner of the room)**

“She might want to check that Video out before she shows it to anyone”. Kagami points out.

“True or else all they’re going to see is a crazy woman and vanishing cheese”. Fu says agreeing with this knowing all about the power of the Kwami’s.

  
  


**Scene: Miss Bustier's class. The Kwamis return the their respective owner's bags. The bell rings and everyone leaves the classroom. Faint conversation can be heard from classmates, but not enough to be intelligible.**

**Scene: Marinette's room. It's late and Marinette is writing in her diary. Tikki flies up and Marinette closes it.**

**Tikki: Hmm. You don't want me reading your little secrets, Marinette?**

**Marinette: (places her diary in its designated box as seen in Darkblade) I don't have any secrets from you, Tikki. You're the only one I can discuss my double life with. Even my parents or Alya don't know me as well as you do. I'm so happy to have you, Tikki. You're the only being I can really be myself with, without ever having to lie.**

**Tikki: I'm really happy to have you too.**

**Marinette: Good night, Tikki.**

**Tikki: Good night, Marinette. (as soon as Marinette closes her eyes, she opens hers. Having made sure Marinette is asleep, she floats to the balcony.) Plagg, we must tell our owners or Master Fu the truth about what happened today.**

“There’s no Need sugar cube, they already know”. Plagg says momentarily forgetting that is in the future.

“Oh Plagg”. Adrien and Tikki sign in defeat.

  
  


**Plagg: Chill out, Sugarcube. Don't forget that nobody can capture or record us.**

**Tikki: I know that, but we were actually seen by a human. And at school, too! That could jeopardize our owners' secret identities.**

**Plagg: Aaw, okay, I promise you I won't eat any more magic cheese ever again and really what's the worst that could happen anyway.**

“Mate you did not just say that”. Jagged says facepalming

“What? What did I say wrong”? Plagg asks confused

“Asking what the worst that could happen is basically asking what could go wrong, is jinxing things to go wrong”. Jagged explains

“Oh”.

  
  


**Scene: Ms. Mendeleiev's classroom. Alya raises her hand and stands up.**

**Alya: Mr. Damocles, can you confirm rumors that Ms. Mendeleiev isn't here today, because she'll be appearing on the Alternative Truth TV show?**

**Kim: Where everything isn't always true, (dabs) but nothing's really false! (crosses arms)**

**Mr. Damocles: (shakes head and pinches nose) It is indeed quite possible that Ms. Mendeleiv has made a scientific discovery of utmost importance.**

“We’re magical, not scientific”. Longg says slightly offended.

“Don’t forget, she’s trying to expose us to the whole world”. Trixx says a little concerned.

“With what proof, we can’t be caught on camera”. Plagg reminds everyone.

**Juleka, Mylène, Nino, Ivan, and Kim: Can we watch the show, please, dude?**

**Plagg: (Tikki and Plagg share worried looks) Huh…?**

**Alix: (facepalms) Ugh, my brother is one of the guests, too...**

**Scene: François Dupont High School, in the Library. The entire class is watching the show on the television there.**

**Alec: And we're back for the next segment of Alternative Truth (Kim recites too) where everything isn't always true (dab), but nothing's really false! Let's welcome our last guest today: Ms. Mendeleiev, a science teacher at Françoise Dupont High School.**

**Kim: Yayy, that's our teacher! (claps)**

**Mr. Damocles: Kim, sit down, please.**

**Ms. Mendeleiev: Hello, thank you for having me.**

**Alec: (reads from tablet) You're going to describe an innovative scientific theory to our panel of experts who will then decide if it's true or false.**

**Kim: True or false!**

**Mr. Damocles: Sit!**

“Kim is there any way for you to be silent during a show”? Max sighs as he asks his friend.

“Only if Pin has her frying Pan”. Kim says cowering before the squirrel 

  
  


**Alec: So, Ms. Mendeleiev, you already know our jury, its members are, as always: the famous singer XY and the one and only Mr. Banana!**

**Mr. Banana: (flexes both arms) Stay peachy!**

**Alec: And the incredible Manon Chamack, daughter of our favorite news reporter Nadja Chamack. Over to you, Ms. Mendeleiev.**

**Ms. Mendeleiev: What are you about to witness is proof of the existence of interdimensional creatures with incredible powers who can move through matter and seem to be attracted to aged cheese. (Adrien looks shocked at the screen and so does Marinette) I discovered the first of these creatures soon after school began in September,**

“Wait so she’s already been watching us”? Tikki asks worried

“Sugarcube, this is the future, so she could be talking about the next september”. Plagg says trying to reassure Tikki

  
  


**(Tikki stares at Plagg and Plagg stares back) I started observing it closely. Then, I discovered a second one. I have proof, watch closely: (shows her camera's tape) you can't see the creatures themselves because they are not filmable- but look right there. (zooms in on the cheese, which is being eaten bite by bite by an invisible Plagg; Mr. Banana laughs) Given that I was unable to capture these creatures on video, I've made sketches of them to give you an idea of what they look like.**

**Chloé: What's that even supposed to be?**

**Max: I seriously doubt this show was remotely scientific whatsoever.**

“So no one who’s had a Kwami previously, recognizes one when they see it”? Mylene asks confused.

“Well all the Kwami do look different based on what Animal they look like, so it would make sense in a way they don’t recognize them”. Luka explains trying to make heads or tails of this episode.

  
  


**Alec: Ms. Mendeleiev, (Marinette crawls away, and at the same time, so does Adrien; who notices Marinette) are you actually serious about chasing cheese-eating ghosts?**

**Ms. Mendeleiev: I'm always serious.**

**Scene: Françoise Dupont High School, outside the library. Marinette takes the stairs to the left and Adrien the ones on the right. Marinette walks to the girls' restroom, goes into a stall, and opens her purse.**

**Marinette: I thought we didn't keep secrets from one another...!**

**Tikki: I didn't want to bother you with Kwami nonsense. Besides, I thought the problem had been resolved, Plagg promised he wouldn't eat any of that magic cheese anymore.**

**Marinette: Wait a sec! If Plagg was there too, that means he was here in this school! Which means Cat Noir is a student at Françoise Dupont, just like me?! And if I just figured this out, then that means that Cat Noir probably just figured out that I figured out that he figured it out!**

“Don’t worry girl, Adrien is denser than Lead, I don’t think he’ll figure it out”. ALya says comforting her Bff.

"Well you're not wrong" Marinette says slowly agreeing with Alya.

"HEY I'm not that bad"!

"Are you dude"?

  
  


**Tikki: Uh, no, not at all! You know, Plagg would travel for miles just to sink his teeth into good cheese. (giggles awkwardly)**

**Marinette: (crosses arms) You see the problem now is that I'm always going to wonder whether you're lying or not. (Tikki flies out of her purse and sighs; Marinette holds her hands up so Tikki can sit on them)**

**Tikki: I'm so sorry, Marinette.**

**Marinette: It's okay. I know you're trying to protect me. If I figure out who he is, I'll have to give up my Miraculous and Ladybug. So I won't try, and I hope he doesn't either.**

"He'll try, he is a lovesick kitten after all". Chloe says ruffling adrien's Golden locks

"You're absolutely correct Chloe just like always" Sabrina says speaking up for the first time in a while

"As much as I would like to agree with you Sabrina I'm not always right". Chloe says showing off her more humble side.

  
  
  


**Scene: The Library. The students are still watching the show.**

**Alec: It's time for our jury to vote and tell us if the theories we heard tonight are (Kim joins) true or false! (Kim quickly sits down when Mr. Damocles glares at him) Jalil Kubdel hypothesized that Egyptian pyramids are in fact: alien spaceships that came down to Earth because they ran out of gas! What do you think?**

**Kim: (pointing at the screen) Alix, look! It's your brother! (Alix sighs heavily. On the TV, the panels on all three of the juries' tables turns green. A green tick appears on the screen.)**

**Alec: Our jury has been convinced! Jalil succeeds!**

**Jalil: (throws arms up) True or false!**

**Kim Whoa-hoh! (to Alix) Your brother's won! Awesome! (Alix, still cringing, gives Kim a thumbs up)**

"Oh great when this happens he'll never let anyone forget about this". Alix groans as Fluff comforts her.

  
  


**Alec: Theory number two. Mr. Vincent Aza hypothesized that snow is in fact: boogers from a giant who lives in the clouds! (The panels of Manon and XY light up green, but the panel of Mr. Banana turns red)**

**Alec: Mr. Banana was not convinced.**

**Mr. banana: (flexes arms) No, but stay peachy!**

"Is stay peachy all he says"? Jagged asks unamused

"It's a mascot thing Jagged, don't think too much about it". Penny points out

  
  


**Alec: But you do have two votes, which means that you, too, have won, Vincent! (a green tick appears on the screen) Last but not least, Ms. Mendeleiev has hypothesized that there are interdimentional creatures who like to eat cheese. (all panels light up red and a red cross appears on the screen; ominous laughter can be heard in the background) I'm very sorry, Ms. Mendeleiev, but your fake video footage failed to convince our panel of experts.**

"I'm guessing this is why she gets Akumatized" Max says adjusting his glasses

  
  


**Mr. Banana: (flexes) Stay peachy!**

**Ms. Mendeleiev: It wasn't fake, I swear! This is an authentic, major scientific discovery! (is pulled offstage by a security guard)**

**Alec: You're welcome to come back when you manage to capture your invisible cheese eating creatures! (everyone on set laughs at her)**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair. Hawk Moth's window opens.**

**Hawk Moth: Now there's a very familiar emotion. (transforms a butterfly into an Akuma) Fly away, my little Akuma, and evilize her misunderstood heart! (the Akuma flies out the window)**

**Scene: In a TVi studio dressing room. Ms. Mendeleiev is sitting on a chair, holding her camera. The Akuma possesses the camera.**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Kwamibuster, I am Hawk Moth. They made a mockery of your science, I'm ready to believe you.**

**Ms. Mendeleiev: Really!?**

**Hawk Moth Of course. These interdimensional creatures are called Kwamis. And I'm giving you the power to capture them, but in return you must get me Ladybug and Cat Noir's magic jewels, their miraculous.**

"Why did he go along with calling them interdimensional creatures"? Ivan asks cerious 

"Probably just to keep things simple and move the process along quicker" Alya guessed.

  
  


**Ms. Mendeleiev: You can count on me, Hawk Moth. Soon, I'll be the greatest scientist in the whole world! (laughs evilly as the dark purple ether covers her)**

**Scene: The boys' restroom at Françoise Dupont High School. Adrien is in a stall with Plagg.**

**Adrien: You could've been captured! That was so irresponsible of you!**

**Plagg: Puh-lease, it's impossible to capture a Kwami. May I remind you that we can move through matter and we can't be filmed or photographed? You're as much of a party pooper as Sugarcube.**

"It's called being safe, we can't safe Paris if you're being experimented on" Adrien defends himself.

  
  


**Adrien: Sugarcube? Who's Sugarcube?**

**Plagg: Uh Tikki, Ladybug's Kwami. (realises what he said)**

"Plagg, you just blew your cover" Pin says slapping the Kwami out of his cheese bowl

  
  


**Adrien: Wait a second. If Tikki was there, too, then that means she was here at school, which means Ladybug is a student at Françoise Dupont just like me, which means I probably know Ladybug already.**

**Plagg: Uh-oh! Uh-oh!**

  
  


"Dude I can't believe you figured it out on your own"! Nino says in disbelief

"Ya what happened to being denser than lead"? Alya adds on

"You guys don't give me enough credit, I'm smarter than you guys think"

**Scene: The Library. The TV show is coming to an end.**

**Alec: A big thank you to all our scientists and members of the jury! We'll see you again next week for another edition of (Kim joins) Alternative Truth!**

**Alya: (to Nino) I feel sorry for Ms. Mendeleiev.**

**Chloé: I feel sorry for myself that she's my teacher.**

**Kwamibuster: (At the TVi studio) Wait! The show's not over! I am Kwamibuster! And I'm going to conduct one last scientific experiment!**

**Scene: The girls' restroom at Françoise Dupont High School.**

**Marinette: I just can't stop thinking about who Cat Noir really is! He has to be one of the boys... (exits the restroom)**

"Well the cats out of the bag already" Adrien tries to joke

"Dude it's been out for two seasons now" Nino groans at the joke

  
  
  


**Scene: The locker room at Françoise Dupont High School. Marinette's phone beeps, she goes back into the girls' restroom. Adrien spots her, but his phone also beeps, so he retreats to the boys' restroom to look at the news.**

**Nadja Chamack: (in the news report) A new akumatized person has appeared near the TV station. It appears to be a teacher from Françoise Dupont High School.**

**Kwamibuster: (in the news report, holding onto a safe) This safety vault will withstand a 50-story fall, true or false?**

**Alec: (in the safe) False! It won't!**

**Scene: The girls' restroom at Françoise Dupont High School.**

**Marinette: We gotta go, Tikki. I have to find a way to convince Cat Noir that Marinette Dupain-Cheng can't possibly be Ladybug, otherwise I won't to be able to be Ladybug anymore. Tikki, spots on! (transforms into Ladybug)**

**Scene: The boys' restroom at Françoise Dupont High School.**

**Plagg: Adrien, won't you like, summon me to jump in action or something?**

**Adrien: Plagg, what if... Marinette were Ladybug...?**

"Adrikins are you sick or something"? Chloe Asks going up to get childhood friend to check his temperature, while he tries to keep her at a safe distance

"No why would you say that"? He demands to know

"Because your not oblivious" Nino says amused making Adrien bush

"Sh-shut up"!

  
  
  
  
  


**Plagg: Marinette? Nah! Besides, you shouldn't be trying to find out more, if you discovered Ladybug's true identity you'd have to give your Miraculous back! So if I were you, I'd act like nothing's going on. That's what I always do when there's a problem, and it's always worked out just fine for me!**

**Adrien: Maybe for once I'd better listen to you. Plagg, claws out! (transforms into Cat Noir)**

"For once! You gotta start listening to me more kitten" Plagg says happy his kitten is listening to him

"Oh ya like when"?

"Like when we should cataclysm Lie-la"!

"Not you too Plagg"!

  
  


**Scene: TVi studio rooftop.**

**Alec: (in the safe) Let me go! I mean don't! Don't do that!**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Excellent, Kwamibuster. Ladybug and Cat Noir will have to come to this MC's rescue.**

**Kwamibuster: Then I can easily capture their Kwamis. Bye! (She pushes the safe off the building, and Alec screams. Ladybug grabs the safe with her yo-yo.) So predictable.**

**Alec: (Ladybug releases him) Ah, ah! Thanks, Ladybug-! Ladybug saved me!**

**Cat Noir: (arrives) There you have it, the answer was true. Ladybug defies the laws of science.**

**Kwamibuster: I'm going to capture your Kwamis and prove to everyone that these magic creatures really do exist! True or false?**

**Ladybug: I don't think it matters, 'cause we're not gonna give you a chance to prove anything!**

**Cat Noir: I love this plan, I'm excited to be part of it. Let's do it! (They attack Kwamibuster)**

"What plan? We always have to keep our miraculous and Kwami away from the Akumas". Marinette asks confused

"Uhh…. Never mind".

  
  


**Kwamibuster: Back off, kids, I'm a scientist! (shoots a laser beam at them)**

**Cat Noir: You're no scientist, you're more like a game show host!**

**Kwamibuster: I'm going to prove to the whole world that I am a great scientist and that I made a major discovery!**

**Ladybug: (hides behind a vent, turns to Cat Noir) I hope your Kwami's learned his lesson so he doesn't ever do anything like this again!**

**Cat Noir: (hides behind a spotlight) Well, I heard your Kwami was with it.**

**Ladybug: My Kwami was trying to talk some sense into yours! I get the feeling you two are perfect match. (attacks Kwamibuster, dodges her beam) Ah!**

"Well someone has to keep Adrien company in that prison called his house" Plagg says smug

"True dat little dude" Nino says fist bumping with the Kwami

**Cat Noir: This Kwami Buster villain, she's from Françoise Dupont High School, right?**

**Ladybug: Don't forget the rules, Cat Noir. We can't know each other secret identity- Ah! (gets trapped in Kwamibuster's beam)**

**Kwamibuster: So, Kwamis don't exist, huh? Well, here's proof! (Tikki is stolen from Ladybug's earring, and sucked into Kwamibuster's machine. Ladybug jumps behind a wall before detransforming into Marinette)**

"That is a very worrisome power, if you cannot use your powers, then you have no hope in defeating Kwamibuster”. Fu says worried this may be the episode that they could finally be defeated. As he thinks about it, Luminous puts a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry Master, they always win, just give them time”. She says reassuring the old man.

  
  


**Cat Noir: Ladybug! Ladybug, is everything-!?**

**Marinette: No! Don't look over here!**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) You can find out who Ladybug is and take her Miraculous from her, she's powerless now that she's lost her Kwami.**

**[Superpower Sequence]**

**Cat Noir: Cataclysm! (destroys the building's huge sign, which falls and gives Marinette a chance to slip away)**

**Kwamibuster: (as Cat Noir dodges her beam) Now I'm going to seize your Kwami, cat. True or false! Gotcha! (captures Plagg, Cat Noir jumps into a construction container before detransforming into Adrien)**

“At least I got to a hiding place in time, before my transformation dropped”. Adrien says with a sigh of relief that his identity isn’t out of the bag yet.

“Ya but you’re trapped into a corner how will you get out of this one kitty boy”? Alya asks, bringing attention to Adrien’s hiding place.

“I’ll be fine don’t worry”.

  
  


**Scene: Inside Kwamibuster's Machine.**

**Tikki: (to Plagg, who is trying to break through out) Don't waste your energy, we can't go through it, it's magic! This is all because of your cheese addiction.**

**Plagg: I still have my catacly-**

**Tikki: No, you can't control it! Your cataclysm could destroy the whole city and make things even worse.**

“That’s… fair”. Plagg admits, knowing just how powerful his cataclysm can be.

  
  


**Plagg: So how are you planning to get us out of here, Sugarcube?**

**Tikki: I'm not, but I'm sure Ladybug will!**

**Scene: TVi studio rooftop.**

**Kwamibuster: I already have your Kwamis, and soon I'll have your Miraculous, too. True or false. (Adrien lowers the container that he's in, escaping. He runs into a dressing room, and finds Mr. Banana's costume.)**

“Adrikins please don’t tell me you’re going to dress up as a banana”. Chloe beggs not wanting to see her former crush in such an awful costume.

“Sorry Chloe, but I can’t do that”.

  
  
  


**Scene: Fu's massage shop.**

**Marinette: (runs in) Master! Tikki and Plagg have been captured and Cat Noir might discover my secret identity!**

**Master Fu: You are both well aware of the consequences of that.**

**Marinette: And that's why I'm going to fix everything and save Tikki!**

**Master Fu: (opens the gramophone to get the Miracle Box; he places the box on the floor before Marinette and opens it) Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you have to pick a Miraculous, only this time, you won't be giving it to someone else. You'll wear it yourself, until you get Tikki back. (Marinette picks up all the Miraculous) You can't do that! Merging Miraculous would give you way too much power! It could make you lose your mind!**

“Wait, you can combine Powers”! Alya asks excitedly at the idea of mixing her fox miraculous with other ones.

“Babe did you hear the part about making people lose their mind at the amount of power”? Nino questions his girlfriend's selective hearing.

“I’m sure Marinette can push through”.

“Thank you for the boost of confidence Alya”. Marinette says a bit worried herself

  
  


**Marinette: (puts on the Miraculous) Don't worry, Master, I only need one power, the Mouse's. I'm just wearing the other Miraculous so I can free the Kwamis. I need them to pull off my plan.**

  
  


“Just out of curiosity what does the mouse Miraculous do Master”? Mylene asks curious

“You’ll see”. Fu says mysteriously

  
  


**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Marinette: Mullo, get squeaky! (transforms into Multimouse)**

“Wow Mari you look super cute as the mouse hero”. Alya says complimenting Marinette on her new transformation.

“Agreed”. Adrien adds in

“Thanks I like the jump rope I used as a tail”. Marinette says admiring her new transformation

  
  
  


**Multimouse: And now, I'm Multimouse! Uh... (collapses)**

**Master Fu: Are you sure about this, Marinette?**

**Multimouse: If I don't do it... (gets up) who else will defeat Kwamibuster? To capture the villain's akuma, I've gotta save Tikki and get my Ladybug powers back first. To do that, I'll let myself get captured.**

**[Superpower Sequence]**

**Multimouse: Multitude! (turns into several mini versions of herself)**

“Wow that’s a great power if you want to hide”. Mylene compliments the power, thinking that would be a good one for her

**Multimouse: (is given the Fox Miraculous by the Multimouse wearing all the Miraculous) Mullo, Trixx, Unify! (transforms into Multifox)**

**Multifox: And now, I'm Multifox! Let's go! (jumps into Fluff's mouth; she, her Multimice, and the Kwamis fly out)**

**Master Fu: If Marinette fails, Hawk Moth will claim almost every Miraculous for himself!**

“Almost every miracle, did she forget one”? Jagged asks missing Wayzz

“Master Fu still has the turtle Miraculous on him remember”. Penny reminds her boyfriend

“Oh right”.

  
  


**Wayzz: She's never failed, Master.**

**Scene: TVi studio lobby. In the Mr. Banana suit, Adrien runs from Kwamibuster.**

**Kwamibuster: True or false: Cat Noir has disguised himself as Mr. Banana!**

**Adrien: Uh... Stay peachy? (flexes incorrectly)**

“Nice try to keep your cover kitty”.

“I try”.

**Kwamibuster: (grabs him) Stay put!**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Soon, we'll discover Cat Noir true identity and his Miraculous will be mine at last!**

**Multimouse: (in Pollen's mouth, is the one with all the other Miraculous) Charge!!! (her and the Kwamis fly in)**

“With Kwamis unable to show up on video , if someone recorded that, would we be able to see a bunch of mini flying Multimouse’s, or nothing at all”. ALya asks curious, looking over at Fu for answers

“I do not know, nothing like this has ever happened before”. He answers with a shrug

  
  


**Kwamis: Ahh!**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) There's something you don't see every day. Kwami Buster! I promised you Kwamis and here they are! Now bring me all the Miraculous in return!**

**Kwami Buster: You can't get away from me. You're no match for Kwamibuster!**

**Multimouse: (in Pollen's mouth) Catch us if you can! (leads Kwamibuster away)**

**Multimouse: (in Longg's mouth) Psst! Cat Noir, is that you?**

**Adrien: Ladybug? Just when I think I finally know you, you manage to surprise me again!**

**Multimouse: That's very sweet of you, but I'm not Ladybug, (shows her bare ears) I'm Multimouse. Ladybug has sent me to fetch your Miraculous, to defeat Kwamibuster.**

**Adrien: How do I know I can trust you?**

**Multimouse: Ladybug trusted me when she gave me a Miraculous, didn't she?**

“Even though you’re lying, that’s as good an excuse as any”. Adrien admits finding this amusing

  
  


**Adrien: (takes off his ring) Tell her I'm relying on her to bring Plagg back. (gives her the ring, she puts it on)**

**Multimouse: Okay, thank you. Oh yeah! Ladybug said you should meet her on the roof. (they head to the roof)**

**Scene: TVi studio rooftop.**

**Kwamibuster: I will catch you all! Ha ha ha! (Adrien hides, while Kwamibuster captures all of the Kwamis, except for Fluff, who is hiding with Multifox.)**

“Girl what are you planning with Multifox”? Alya Asks curious as to what her bff is planning to do with her miraculous.

“Oh I think I have an idea”. Marinette says mysteriously

**Scene: Inside Kwamibuster's Machine.**

**Plagg: It looks like your owner has failed us, Tikki. We're doomed... (Longg opens his mouth, revealing the Multimouse with Cat Noir's ring, and Pollen opens her mouth, revealing the Multimouse with all the other Miraculous) Ladybug?!**

**Tikki: I told you that my owner was the best!**

**Multimouse: (in Pollen's mouth) I'd never abandon you, Tikki. (The Multimice jump out of the Kwamis' mouths)**

**Multimouse: (with Cat Noir's ring) Plagg, Mullo, Unify! (Multimouse transforms into Multinoir)**

**Multimouse: (with all the other Miraculous) Tikki, Mullo, Unify! (Multimouse transforms into Multibug)**

“I’ve never seen or heard of any miraculous welder using that man miraculouses at once before”. Fu says astonished at her abilities 

  
  
  


**[Superpower Sequence]**

**Multinoir: Cataclysm! (touches the machine's magic wall)**

**Scene: TVi studio rooftop. Kwamibuster's machine explodes, releasing the Kwamis, and the Akuma. She turns back into Ms. Mendeleiev.**

**[Superpower Sequence]**

**Multibug: Lucky Charm! (A bowl appears, trapping the Akuma)**

**Multinoir: (jumps from Longg's mouth) Mullo, Plagg, Divide! (transforms back into Multimouse)**

**Multimouse: (to Adrien, holding up his ring) As promised.**

**Adrien: (takes his ring) Thank you, mysterious Multimouse!**

“Mysterious Multimouse huh? I like it”. Marinette says thinking it over

  
  


**Multimouse: Thank you! See ya, Cat Noir. (The Multimice meet up at the Lucky Charm bowl. Multibug gives a thumbs up to Multifox, hiding with Fluff.)**

**[Superpower Sequence]**

**Multifox: Mirage!**

**Plagg: I think you better find a way to convince everyone that you're not a student Françoise Dupont High School.**

“Good idea”. Says everyone

  
  


**Adrien: You're right, that would be safer. Plagg, claws out! (transforms into Cat Noir)**

**Cat Noir: Being Cat Noir is much more appealing than being a banana. (tosses the Mr. Banana costume)**

**Ladybug Illusion: Good job, Multimouse, thanks to you I got my Kwami back, and Cat Noir's.**

“Oh I see you used the fox miraculously, In order to have Ladybug, and Multimouse in the same place to have chat noir think they’re two separate people. But what else do you have going on in your head girl”? Alya asks trying to figure out Mari’s plan

“You’ll see”.

  
  


**Cat Noir: Awesome plan, girls!**

**Ladybug Illusion: Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma) Bye-bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!**

**Multimouse Illusion: We came, we saw, we kicked her hat! (takes off her Miraculous, detransforms)**

**Marinette Illusion: Now I gotta give you this back, right?**

**Ladybug Illusion: No! Not here! Marinette, you shouldn't have given me the Miraculous back, not in front of-**

“Oh i get it now”. Alya says before bursting out laughing

  
  


**Marinette Illusion: But, I didn't think you kept any secrets from each other. Oh, I'm so clumsy.**

**Ladybug Illusion: I'm sorry, but now your identity is no longer a secret. I won't be able you give you a Miraculous again. I'll take Marinette back, Cat Noir. You take care of Ms. Mendeleiev.**

**Cat Noir: Ladybug, wait! I wanted to apologize for my Kwami. I don't know what he was doing in that elementary school.**

“Dude your plan to save your identity is much simpler than Marinettes”. Nino says amused

“Well I’m a pretty simple guy”. Adrien Admits

  
  


**Ladybug Illusion: It was a high school.**

**Cat Noir: High school, right! I'll promise it'll never happen again.**

**Ladybug Illusion: Bug out! (She leaves with the Marinette Illusion)**

**Ms. Mendeleiev: Mister Cat, would you be willing to testify so that people will know I really did make a scientific discovery?**

**Cat Noir: I'm sorry, Ms. Mendeleiev, but I can't do that. And you have to help us keep it a secret if you want us to protect Paris from Hawk Moth.**

**Ms. Mendeleiev: Uh, I... understand. I guess I'm just like the Copernicus, way ahead of my time.**

“Should we have a talk with Md Mendeleiev when we get back”? Ms Bustier asks the princable

“I think we’ll be alright”.

  
  


**Cat Noir: Uh, yeah, that's right. Just like him. (swings off the roof with her) Whee!**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

**Hawk Moth: All his Kwamis, so many powers! If I can capture them first, I will form my own army of Miraculous wearing super villains, and defeat Ladybug and Cat Noir once and for all! I must find the guardian! (the window closes)**

“And how does he plan to find people for this army, he’s talking about”? Alya demands to know

“Well we all know Lila would join in a heartbeat”. Nino adds on un helpful 

“She better keep her hands away from my miraculous then”. Alya grouls pulling Trixx closer

  
  


**Scene: TV studio rooftop.**

**Multifox: (exhausted) Reality! (gets rid of the Illusion, revealing the destruction, Lucky Charm, and Multimice) Mullo, Trixx, Divide! (transforms back into Multimouse; the Multimice combine to form a regular sized Multibug)**

**Multibug: Mullo, Divide! (transforms back into Ladybug)**

**Ladybug: No more evil-doing for you, little Akuma. Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma) Gotcha! Bye-bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (Everything goes back to normal)**

**The Kwamis: (overlapping each other) Yay! That was awesome! That was so cool! Wow, Ladybug! Fantastic! (They all soar off the building) Whee! Ah! Haha, hahaha!**

  
  


“Now that was one complicated Mirage, I’m impressed Marinette”.

“Thanks Alya”.

  
  
  


**Scene: Fu's massage shop. Marinette returns all of the Miraculous, excluding her earrings, to the Miracle Box.**

**Marinette: No worries, Master. Cat Noir wouldn't imagine in a million years that I'm Ladybug. And now I know that he's not a student at Françoise Dupont, he thought it was an elementary school.**

**Tikki: Marinette, if you had been forced to give up being Ladybug because of me? I would have never forgiven myself.**

**Marinette: We all make mistakes, Tikki, but I know you're a friend I can truly rely on.**

**Master Fu: (admiring Marinette as she leaves) No Miraculous owner in all of history has ever been mentally and physically strong enough to use that many Miraculous at the same time.**

**Wayzz: Marinette truly is special, Master.**

“I’m nothing special”. Marinette says humbly

“You’re more special than you may believe Marinette, just give it time, and you’ll see”. Fu says impressed by her abilities with the miraculouses.

“Well then if you’re done with the episode, how about we chose the next episode”. Luminous says, pulling out her hat.

“May I do it please”. Mylene says walking up to the hat.

“Sure”. Luminous says holding the hat out to Mylene and when she opened her card envelope fireworks burst out of it illuminating the room.

“Uhh let me try again”. Mylene says pulling out another envelope this time one with an episode card in it. “The next episode is”...

TO BE CONTINUED

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What season 3 episode do you want next? Remember no Oblivio until after chapter 10 and no Chat Blanc until after Timetagger.
> 
> And please don't do those 5 episodes you want list of makes it difficult to tally up the good l votes so only one vote per person.


	4. Silencer

  
  


“Silencer”? Mylene questions from not so unusual name for an Akuma compared to the usual names. As she hands back to their host and heads back to her seat, Jagged makes himself known with his opinion of the episode title.

“That doesn’t sound like my sorta akuma”. Jagged says thinking about an akuma that in his mind turns everything into a silent film.

“Out of curiosity Jagged what is your sorta Akuma”? Red asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Well I was a pretty Rock in roll Akuma myself, and I liked Frightengale”. Jagged starts to trail off as their hosts look amused at the rock star.

“So you like Music based Akuma’s”? Luminous asks to clarify 

“Pretty much, and I’m sure if Marinette ever got Akumatized, not that I would want that to happen, it would be for a good reason”. Jagged explains

“Gee thanks for that uncle Jagged”. Mari mumbles sarcastically

“Well anyways, let’s start the episode”. Luminous says as she presses play.

  
  


**Scene: Le Grand Paris.**

**André: My good old friend Bob. How wonderful to see you. And you've brought little Xavier-Yves with you, too. (pinches XY's cheek)**

**XY: (pushes André's hand away) Uh, my peeps call me XY, if you don't mind, Mr. Mayor. Xavier-Yves is way too-**

**André: XY! Of course! The famous DJ XY! (sits XY and Bob down) It's an honor for the palace to receive such a fantastic artist and his father.**

“Wait, their father and son? Well that would explain why someone so talentless as XY would become a famous musician”. Luka says having never heard this one before

“Agreed, that talentless child would never make it back during the height of rock in roll”. Jagged agrees while Penny rolls her eyes having heard this speech a dozen times before.

“Yep I have to agree with you there Jagged, I feel the same way about Justin Beaver in my world”. Luminous says with a scowl while Red laughs at the purposeful mispronunciation of the celebrity's name.

“Beaver that’s a strange name for a musician, is he from Canada”? Kagami asks curious about their hosts home world

“Beaver isn’t his real name, but yes he is from Canada, and I’ve never liked his music to be honest”. Luminous explains tossing her remote up into the air a few times before pressing the play button. “But anyways let’s move on with the show.

  
  


**Bob: Does that mean dinner's on the house, then?**

**André: Uh...uh...**

**Bob: (laughs) I'm joking.**

**André: (laughs) You're too much, Bob. Always the comedian. Enjoy your meal. Bon appetite! (walks away)**

**Bob: I tried. Okay, we need to talk about this special TV appearance you're going to be making. You know, this'll be a major promotional event for you. You got any new material to premiere? New ideas?**

**XY: 'Course not, Dad. You know I never have any ideas. (he and Bob laugh)**

**Bob: So let me hear what you've ripped- er, what you've come up with this year. (listens to XY play his song on a laptop but then signals for him to stop) Isn't it a bit similar to what you were doing last year?**

“I KNEW IT”! Luka shouts in victory while Juleka rolls her eyes to explain what her brother is talking about.

“Luka’s been going on for years about how XY must be stealing music from other’s, since there’s no way someone that autotuned, and off beat could write their own stuff”. She explains with Jagged nodding along with her.

“Finally someone else who knows what makes a decent musician”!

  
  


**XY: (plays last year's song) Oh, yeah. Guess I ripped off my own music. (he and Bob laugh again)**

**Bob: Never mind. No one will know the difference anyway. Image is key. What kind of visuals you got going? Any concepts?**

**XY: Any what?**

**Bob: Forget it. I'll use the same plan that's made me the rich man I am today. If you're short on great ideas, borrow someone else's. (he and XY laugh so hard that other guests begin staring at them)**

“I wonder if I could use my blog to completely ruin XY’s reputation by digging more into this”. Alya wonders allowed.

“Babe no that’s a man with a lot of money behind him, if you try something like this he could retaliate and completely ruin your blog’s reputation, among other things”. Nino begs trying to pull Alya away from this plan.

“Fine I’ll pull away for now, but only because I can’t use this conversation as evidence, since it’s from the future”.

  
  


**Scene: Outside Collège Françoise Dupont. Marinette, Luka, Rose, Juleka, and Ivan listen to an announcement made by Bob Roth through Marinette's phone.**

**Bob: We're looking for new talent. Stunning musical and visual skills are a must. With a brand new style that everyone will die for. You have two weeks to send in your videos.**

“Now that just screams like a trap for Bob to steal new music for his son”. Chloe says using her devious mind to see right through him

“I’m getting a sense of Deja vu here Jagged”. Penny says worried

“Yeah me too, even Fang doesn’t like this”. Jagged says as Fang growls at the image of Bob on screen.

  
  


**Marinette: It's a perfect opportunity to showcase Kitty Section.**

**Luka: And the stage clothes you designed, Marinette.**

**Marinette: (blushes) If we all pitch in, two weeks is more than enough time to make an awesome video. Everyone in?**

*growl* everyone looks over to see Adrien growling at the screen in jealousy, but just brush it off nothing new there after all, as they continue on with the show

  
  


**Rose: Here we go!**

**Everyone: Kitty Section!**

  
  


“Oh no we’re going to take his bait aren't we”? Marinette asks with a groan

“Most likely girl, but that doesn’t narrow down who gets akumatized this episode’. Alya points out

“I hope it’s not one of us”. Rose says worried

“Nah it’s probably Bob when someone, most likely Mari, calls him out on his scam”. Alya jokes trying to calm them down from worrying about who in the room could become this episode's Akuma.

  
  
  


**Scene: Couffaine houseboat. While the band performs, Marinette designs their costumes and records them. Once the video is completed, she sends it to Bob and they all hug. Some time later, there is another rehearsal.**

**Rose: ♫ And nothing makes me feel better! ♫**

**Luka: Wow! This is so awesome! We're so in the moment. The song's fun and totally sincere. (approaches Marinette, who is anxiously looking at her phone) Hey, Marinette. Still no news about the contest?**

**Marinette: Maybe they didn't like our song?**

**Luka: They must've received a ton of videos. They probably haven't made their pick yet.**

“That’s it lad, always stay positive, the music world is a tough one, gotta roll with the punches before they can know you down, and gotta start pushing back to get somewhere”. Jagged says to encourage them

“Thanks”. Voices the future band

  
  


**Ivan: Uh, oh. You better take a look at this, guys.**

**(Everyone looks outside the boat window and see the TVi studio where XY is performing Kitty Section's song and wearing a cardboard version of their costumes)**

**XY: ♫ ...cause I love my unicorn, and fluffy blue bunnies, too! ♫**

**Alec: Wow! Lovin' the new look, XY! You've really outdone yourself this time. How did you come up with a style that's so... original?**

“Welp we were scammed”. Ivan says throwing his hands up into the air.

“Well at least we know better than to enter that conest when it comes around”. Rose says looking on the bright side.

“True, but if we don’t try entering contests like that, then how will we get discovered”? Luka is not very happy about this.

“Don’t worry lads, once you form your band play for me sometime, and if you impress me enough, I’ll sponsor you. No one in their right mind would turn away from a Jagged Stone approved band”. Jagged says sparking a new hope into the band.

“Really”? They voiced

“Sure, bet you guys better be Rock in roll in order to impress me”.

  
  


**XY: (points at his head) It's all in here.**

**Ivan: But that's our original style!**

**Luka: (to Marinette) Your unicorn, and your mask!**

**Marinette: (to Luka) That's your melody. (to Rose) It's your music. That's not fair! That should be you guys up there on TV. There better be a good explanation. We have to have it out with Bob Roth and XY.**

**Scene: TVi studio. The band is prevented from entering by two security guards.**

**Guard 1: They're not here right now.**

**Marinette: Seriously? They're right there on live screen.**

**Guard 1: You're not allowed in. You don't have an invitation and the show already started.**

**Marinette: But it's our show!**

**Guard 2: Not our problem, miss.**

**(Luka and Marinette get an idea and smirk at each other; Ivan wears a Kitty Section costume ad chases Rose and Juleka around the studio building)**

“You two are going cause trouble aren't you”? Kagami asks her boyfriend

“Of course”. The two say together already forming a plan mentaly

  
  


**Rose: Help! Our friend's been akumatized! Ladybug and Cat Noir aren't here to save us! Quick!**

**Guard 2: Stop messin' around kids, it's not gonna work.**

**Guard 1: We've got work to do, so get out of here and go watch the show at home. (unbeknowest to him and the other security guard, Marinette and Luka have sneaked past them; they enter the studio and go up to the floor where XY is performing)**

“Wow you two make a great team”. Sanrina says amazed, as a growl emits from Adrien

“Not as good a team we make. Right Princess”? Adrien asks his girlfriend worried about being replaced by a snake

“Don’t worry Adrien you’re the only partner for me”. Marinette says giving him a kiss on his cheek to calm him down

  
  


**Alec: Wow! Awesome, XY! Such a 180 from your last record! This might be your best yet! So tell me, where did you get the inspiration for all this new material?**

**XY: Oh, it's nothing really. I came up with the whole song in 5 minutes.**

**Luka: In 5 minutes? He couldn't even sing it the way it's supposed to be sung.**

“Agreed mate, I’m 80% sure XY is tone death”. Jagged says as his nose scrunches up at the praises that fake is getting

“But wasn’t Beethoven deaf? And didn’t he compose a tone of famous music”? Rose asks confused

“Now he was an exception to the rule, and not to mention he played the piano, instead of singing. And he wasn;t born that way”. Jagged explains off handedly

  
  


**Marinette: And his mask isn't even a good rip-off. (notices Bob and approaches him) Mr. Roth! My name's Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I'm the one who sent you the Kitty Section video.**

**Bob: Video? What video? I don't know what you're talking about, kid.**

**Marinette: Maybe I can jog your memory? Look! (shows Bob the video on her phone) The costumes, the mask, the music, the dance moves. They're all the same!**

**Bob: There's no comparison. This here is some amateur garage band. My son is a solo artist. You guys play instruments, his music is all digital. Our unicorn is much cooler, and our masks are nothing like yours.**

“That unicorn is made of Cardboard, and 10 minutes, my costumes take time and love to make”! Marinette says enraged that he’s talking this way about her, and her friends' work.

“Marinette calm down”. Adrien says, pulling her into a hug, and starts whispering sweet nothings into her ears to calm her down.

  
  


**Luka: That's not true! You copied Marinette's costumes!**

**Marinette: And it's the exact same song. You stole Luka's music!**

**XY: Oh, come on. Let's not exaggerate now. We may have just been a little bit... inspired, that's all.**

**Luka: Inspired? You flat out stole! You didn't design this mask! (rips mask from XY's head) Marinette did!**

**Marinette: Listen, it's not too late to do the right thing. Just tell the truth and let Kitty Section appear on the show. That's all we're asking.**

**Bob: Yeah. First they'll wanna be in the show. Then they'll be asking for a cut of the profits. No way! Never saw or heard of Kitten Division.**

“Oh how I wish this wasn’t the future so I could record this and put it on my blog to completely ruin this guy's reputation”. Alya growls looking absolutely feral

“Ooo agreed, I would sneak your phone out of Luminous’s hiding place to help you”. Red says growling himself

“So I take it I need to move the phones to a more secure location then”? Luminous asks hearing this with a raised eyebrow.

“Not before Red can give moi her phone back, I’m going through some serious withdraws here”. Chole says as her hands are air texting without a phone in her hands.

“I see, whelp I’m going to move those phones then”. Luminous says walking back into the dorms, but not before shouting back. “Red you’re in charge until I get back”!

“Okay”! Red shouts back as he starts the episode.

  
  


**Luka: Forget it, Marinette. It's no big deal. Let's just go.**

**Marinette: No! It's not fair! I won't stand by and let my friends' work get stolen. (to Bob) If you won't tell the truth, then I will! Right now, on the air, live! (walks up to the camera)**

**Bob: (grabs Marinette's arm) If you do that, I'll tell them you're the copycats, not me. I've got all the music biz eating out of my hand. So who do you think they're gonna believe? Me, or a group of nobodies?**

**Luka: Grrr...**

**Bob: You'll never have a future in this business. You'll never make another costume. And there'll be no more music for your buddies because as far as everyone's concerned, you'll be the rip-off artists.**

“Oh I’m not sure about the costume thing Marinette you’re welcome to be my personal designer any time”. Jagged says considering to get a new manager

  
  


**Luka: Grrr...**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair. Hawk Moth senses Luka's anger.**

“Huh I did not see that coming, I was expecting Bob to become the Akuma this time”. Alya says surprised

“Ditto”. Nino says numbly

  
  


**Hawk Moth: Ah. I'm detecting the echo of a very rare emotion. The anger of a creator whose work has been stolen. Who also cannot bear to see the one he loves suffer. (creates akuma) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize this pure soul.**

**Scene: TVi studio.**

**Bob: (laughs) Not quite so cocky now, are we?**

**(The akuma enters the mask Luka is holding)**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Silencer, I am Hawk Moth. This man is the voice of evil. I'm giving you the power to silence him for good. All I ask of you in return are Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous. Do we have an agreement, Silencer?**

“Wait if he takes out voices away, then how will we use our powers”? Adrien asks finally releasing the pacified Marinette from his embrace

“Not sure but we always figure it out”. Marinette says looking on the positive side

“I think I have some recording on my blog of when you guys shout your powers out, maybe you guys could use those to activate your powers”. Alya suggests 

“Hey that’s a good idea I hope we think of it”. Marinette says mentaly taking note of that just in case.

  
  


**Luka: (puts on mask)**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) I'll take your silence as a yes. (Luka transforms into Silencer)**

**XY: (to Marinette) Do you have any idea how much work it took me to copy your costumes?**

“Yhea the same amount of work as a toddler in art class”. Marinette hufs crossing her arms

“I hope my akuma self punches him or his father in the face”. Luka says angrily at everything going on in the episode

“I’m okay with that”. Kagami says with a smile

  
  


**Silencer: (grabs XY's face and puts his fingers on his lips) Shh. (A floating blob containing XY's voice comes out of his mouth)**

**Bob: (hides behind Marinette) What's that?**

“Oh sure hide behind a young girl, how cowardly”. Alix says angered by this guy even more

“I would ask if he has no shame, but”... Max trails off

“Yah”. Alix says sighing in agreement

  
  


**(XY attempts to speak but finds that his voice is now gone)**

**Silencer: (absorbs the blob into his helmet, approaches Marinette, and talks to her using XY's voice) Don't worry, Marinette. I would never hurt you. I will use the power Hawk Moth has given me to restore justice. I will force Bob Roth to admit what he has done to you and Kitty Section.**

“Do you have to stop this akuma so quickly? I mean his plan will save a lot of musicians' cares from his scandal”. Alya asks hopeful

“Temping, but no Alya there has to be a way to handle this civilly,” Marinette says, forcing herself to be the voice of reason, even though she would love to let this akuma get away with his plan for a while.

  
  


**Marinette: Don't do that, Luka. That's revenge, not justice. And if you team up with Hawk Moth, you'll have to face Cat Noir and Ladybug.**

**Silencer: Cat Noir and Ladybug? Where were they when we needed them? As now, Silencer is laying down the law of silence. (Marinette gasps) You’re the most extraordinary girl, Marinette. Clear as a musical note and as sincere as a melody. You’re the music that’s been playing inside my head since the day we first met. I won’t let anything happen to you. (takes off)**

**Marinette: Wha!? (runs inside a bathroom stall)**

**Tikki: Did that sound like a declaration of love to you?**

“Yes, but this is kinda awkward to watch, seeing how I’m in a relationship”. Marinette says averting her eyes from Luka

“Agreed”. Luka says trying not to look at his girlfriend during this

“It’s okay to feel this way, after all this was only a possible future from which we came, not the one we are currently on course for''. Kagami reassures him.

  
  


**Marinette: I think so. Which is kind of weird coming from a villain.**

**Tikki: Perhaps Luka feels the same way.**

**Marinette: (excitedly) Do you think!? Uh, stay focused, Marinette!**

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**

**Scene: TVi studio rooftop. Bob is being chased by Silencer.**

**Silencer: You can't get away from me, Bob Roth. I will make you tell the truth, live on TV.**

**Bob: Don't touch me! I'm warning you! I'm well-connected. One call to Mr. Bourgeois... (falls down) ...and he'll bring the police for me. The whole army if he has to!**

“Since when has ever worked on an Akuma”? Chloe scoffed 

“Statistically they’ve interfered with one Akuma, so that would be never, since they failed to do anything to stoneheart”.Max says thinking back

  
  


**Silencer: Shh. (almost steals Bob's voice but Ladybug stops him with her yo-yo)**

**Ladybug: I can't let you do this, Silencer. (jumps in front of Bob)**

**Bob: And about time, too! (gets back up) What are you waiting for? (pushes Ladybug towards Silencer) Get to work!**

**Ladybug: (while fighting) Listen, Luka -- er, Silencer. You don't know what you're doing. Hawk Moth is evil. You think you're using your power for good but you're wrong. (gets kicked towards Bob)**

**Bob: Oh, come on! Stop mincing around and protect me! (uses Ladybug as a shield, causing her voice to be stolen and absorbed by Silencer) Sorry, Ladybug. Occupational hazard, I guess. No hard feelings? Bye! (escapes on the roof's elevator)**

“Wow he’s Evil, I hope he never becomes an Akuma”. Sabine says wanting to give him her own two cents

“I hope he does so I can fight against him”. Luka says with a hiss(Hey his Miraculous side effects are already kicking in!)

  
  


**Silencer: (using Ladybug's voice) You shouldn't have stood in my way, Ladybug.**

**Ladybug: (calls on Lucky Charm but receives nothing)**

**Silencer: (using XY's voice) No Lucky Charm this time, Ladybug. (using Ladybug's voice) You'd need your voice for that, and I'm the one who's got it. (fights Ladybug but she quickly escapes him) You can run, Ladybug, but you can't get away from me for long.**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Don't let her escape you, Silencer. She's vulnerable.**

**Silencer: (using XY's voice) Don't worry, Hawk Moth. Now that I've got Ladybug's voice, I have a plan to get ahold of her and Cat Noir's Miraculous. (using both XY's and Ladybug's voice) But first: revenge! (takes off)**

“Dude your father should know by now 90% of the time the Akuma’s will be going after their own goals first instead of going for the miraculous”. Nino says with a sigh shaking his head.

  
  


**Ladybug: (sends Cat Noir a message and then follows Silencer)**

**Scene: Agreste mansion. Adrien is practicing piano in his room while Plagg flips through channels on the TV until he spots Silencer through the window.**

**Plagg: Adrien, come see this.**

**Adrien: What is it? (sees Ladybug through the window) Ladybug?**

**Plagg: Looks like we got a problem.**

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (transforms into Cat Noir)**

**Cat Noir: (sees Ladybug's messages) Meow! M'lady sent me some messages. I bet she misses me! (takes off)**

**Scene: Top of a Parisian building.**

**Silencer: (using XY's voice) Where are you hiding, Bob Roth? You're definitely good at hiding. (using Ladybug's voice) But you won't get away from me. I've got plans for you, too. (heads towards City Hall, unaware that Ladybug is watching him)**

**Cat Noir: I'm right here, M'lady. Uh, I'm here now, so go ahead and fill me in. (Ladybug sends him a message) Of course, I should've thought of that. (Ladybug sends him another message) Hey, that's not very nice!**

“I wonder what you texted him girl”. Alya says amused

“Knowing me nothing nice”.

  
  


**Ladybug: (signals that Silencer went to City Hall)**

**Cat Noir: You're right! Let's go! We'll get your voice back and talk ourselves out of this mess! (prepares to take off but is pulled back by Ladybug) I don't want to be catty but I really don't know what you mean. (Ladybug sends him a message, which he reads out loud) We've got a major problem. I can't call out my Lucky Charm or say Miraculous Ladybug. Ah, you've definitely got a point there. The magic ladybugs won't be able to fix up all the damage caused by Silencer. (Ladybug sends another message) And you can't say the detransformation words? Which means you'll be a mute Ladybug for the rest of your life? (Ladybug nods) But it has its advantages in a way. Now you'll never be able to pick on my jokes. (Ladybug hits him on the head with her yo-yo) I'm kidding, M'lady. Don't worry, you always get us out of the worst fixes. (Ladybug takes off) Meanwhile, I'll be able to babble to my heart's content. (takes off)**

“Wow that felt like a very one sided conversation”. Kim say surprising everyone at how smart he sounded

“You're right Kim, but it can’t be helped, after all silencer took Marinette’s voice”. Max says giving Kim a pat on the back.

  
  


**Scene: Sewers. Bob notices some rats.**

**Bob: Get away from me, you filthy critters. (dials phone) André? André, it's me! I need you to send in the troops.**

**André: (on the phone) No problem, Bob. I'll take care of it. Where are you?**

**Bob: The one place in Paris you've probably never step foot in. The sewers!**

**André: Don't worry, I'll send the police in right away! (André is revealed to have been Silencer using the mayor's voice; he hangs up and dials another number)**

“Wow Luka you sure work fast”. Juleka says impressed by her brother’s sweetness as a villain

“Thanks Sis you know I get it from Mom”. Luka says blushing at the compliment

  
  


**Silencer: (using André's voice) Mayor Bourgeois here. Get me Officer Roger.**

**Scene: Outside City Hall.**

**Cat Noir: Maybe I could imitate your voice? Lucky Charm, Lucky Charm, Lucky Charm, Lucky Charm! (notices Ladybug's irritated look) Uh... yeah, okay, I'll shut up now.**

“Dude it kinda sounds like you’ve been practicing that”. Nino says amused, causing Adrien to blush.

“Purrhaps”...

“Dude seriously”?

  
  


**Ladybug: (gets an idea and tries to signal it to Cat Noir)**

**Cat Noir: Uh... cat got your tongue? (Ladybug tries again) A night at the opera?**

**Ladybug: (facepalms and messages Cat Noir the idea)**

**Cat Noir: You want to make Silencer say the words Lucky Charm with the voice he stole from you? Very smart! Now let's hear how you're gonna do that.**

“Girl that’s a crazy Idea, I think using my blog would just be easier”. Alya laughs at yet another marinette crazy plan

“True, but clearly my future self didn’t think of that”.

  
  


**(Ladybug messages him the plan) Don't even think about it, M'lady. It'll never work. (Ladybug sends another message) You're right, though, we don't have much of a choice.**

**(Silencer suddenly exits City Hall so Ladybug and Cat Noir secretly follow him)**

**Scene: Above the sewers. Officer Roger is helping Bob out.**

**Bob: Thank you, Officer Roger. Thanks for looking out for your fellow citizens.**

**Roger: (puts handcuffs on Bob) Mr. Roth, you're under arrest. (shoves Bob into his car and drives off)**

**Bob: What? This is a big misunderstanding!**

“I don’t care why he’s doing this, it’s about time someone gives him the treatment he deserves”. Jagged says cackling at seeing Bob being shoved into a cop car

“Agreed”. Luka says joining in the laugh fest.

  
  
  


**Scene: TVi studio. Officer Roger forces Bob inside the studio and into an elevator.**

**Bob: Where are you taking me?**

**Roger: Mayor's orders.**

**Bob: Mr. Bourgeois and I have been friends for a very long time and-**

**Roger: (on the phone) Yes, we're nearly there, Mr. Mayor. (elevator door opens and Silencer appears)**

**Silencer: (using the mayor's voice) Thank you, officer.**

**Roger: Uh, and who are you?**

**Silencer: Shh. (steals and absorbs Roger's voice and then drags Bob out of the elevator)**

**Bob: Uh, no! Let me go!**

**Silencer: (using Roger's voice) I can take your voice, Bob Roth, and make you say whatever I please. But that's not what I want. I want you to admit what you did to Marinette and her friends with your own voice.**

**Bob: Never! I'd rather be silent!**

“My Akuma self could make that happen”. Luka says amused by his akuma

“I sure wouldn’t complain”. Jagged agrees

  
  


**Silencer: (using Ladybug's voice) You really think I can't make you? Listen, I can ruin your reputation just like you threatened to do with Marinette. (using the mayor's voice) Everyone in showbiz knows me. I'll make sure you lose every single one of your friends. (using Roger's voice) I'll put you in prison. (using XY's voice) I'll never sing for you, Dad. You'll never make another dime from my music. (using all voices) We'll make your life a nightmare, Bob Roth.**

**Bob: Wait, stop! Okay, I'll do it! I'll tell the truth!**

*snort* “I doubt it”. Chloe says amused

**Scene: TVi studio. Silencer has taken Bob to the film set.**

**Silencer: (using Alec's voice) Dear viewers, we're back on the air for a exclusive interview with Bob Roth. He has something very important...**

**(Outside the film set, Ladybug is about to burst inside when Cat Noir stops her)**

**Cat Noir: Wait, M'lady! It might be too early to pull off your crazy plan. We could wait for Bob Roth to actually tell the truth. Then justice would be served for Kitty Section, wouldn't it? (Ladybug sends him a message) It would be revenge, not justice. And being coerced into telling the truth is meaningless. You're right, M'lady. You're not much fun but you do have a point. We have to save him. (bursts into the film set) C'mon! (fights Silencer) We got all the time in the world! We might as well have a bit of fun!**

**Silencer: Keep your nose out of other people's business, kitty, or I'll silence you.**

“Oh I’d like to see you try”. Adrien challenges looking over at Luka.

“Once I get my miraculous Adrien then we can have a true test of skills between us”. Luka says as the two stare each other down.

“Deal”.

  
  


**Cat Noir: That would be a shame considering how hilarious I am.**

**(While Cat Noir fights Silencer, Ladybug drags Bob out of the film set, which Silencer notices)**

**Silencer: Where'd he go? (runs after Bob and Ladybug)**

**Scene: A dressing room in TVi studio. While Bob rants, Ladybug creates a fake Lucky Charm by painting a lamp red with black spots.**

“Smart makes him think you can still use your powers to throw him off”. Kagami says praising her plan

“Thanks, I hope it works”. Marinette mumbles nervously

  
  


**Bob: You're gonna have to do better than that, Ladybug, if you're gonna defeat this supervillain. Isn't that you and Cat Noir's job? This is all that band's fault -- those Kitty what-ya-ma-callits. None of this would've happened if they hadn't made a fuss about their so-called ideas.**

**Scene: TVi studio hallways.**

**Cat Noir: Oh, no! I can't find Ladybug anywhere! How will I ever get out of this mess without her?**

“Dude you need to work on your acting”.

“I’m a model not an actor”.

  
  


**Silencer: (using Ladybug's voice in another part of the hallways) Cat Noir! I'm over here!**

**Cat Noir: M'lady! If you've gotten your voice back, then you've defeated Silencer! It's safe to come and find you!**

**Silencer: Yes, yes, there's no danger now. Meet me outside the studio. I'll wait for you.**

**Cat Noir: Okay, I'm coming! I'll meet you outside the studio door!**

**Scene: Dressing room. Ladybug smirks as everything is going to plan while Bob facepalms.**

**Bob: You've got to be the dumbest superheroes ever! How could you let the bad guy in on your plan? And what's with this fake Lucky Charm? I thought it was supposed to be magic or something, but it's actually just some crafty special effects.**

**(Finally fed up with Bob, Ladybug puts the lamp down and pulls out some tape)**

  
  


“Finally someone shuts him up”! Jagged shouts thinking Marinette just put tape over his mouth

“Marinette are you sure that was the best thing to do to a civilian”? Sabine asks her daughter.

“Well it keeps him safely out of harm”. Marinette says in an innocent tone.

  
  


**Scene: TVi studio hallways. Cat Noir is running towards the film set when he is joined by Ladybug.**

**Cat Noir: You took your time. Did something hold you up? (Ladybug nods and the Silencer appears in front of them) Ha, ha! You thought you had us, didn’t you, Silencer? But you’re wrong! Ladybug still has her superpowers. (Ladybug shows Silencer the lamp)**

**Silencer: (using Ladybug’s voice) That’s impossible! I took your voice from you! How could you possibly have summoned up your Lucky Charm? (Upon saying the words “Lucky Charm”, Ladybug’s Lucky Charm activates and she receives a vacuum, much to Silencer’s surprise)**

“Now I’m getting more of a Ghost Busters vibe than from the previous episode”. Alix says munching on her popcorn

“Agreed”. Max says in agreement

  
  


**Cat Noir: I don’t see how this is going to work any better than a lamp but at least you’ve got yourself a real Lucky Charm. (begins to fight Silencer inside the film set) I’m warning you, buddy! You haven’t heard the last from Ladybug!**

**Ladybug: (looks around and sees a power cable, Cat Noir's belt, and a camera; she plugs the vacuum into the cable and then whistles for Cat Noir to give her his belt)**

**Cat Noir: Catch this, M'lady! (throws belt towards Ladybug, who uses it to carry the vacuum Ghostbusters-style)**

“See even the show thinks it’s ghostbusters like”. Alix says pointing to the screen

“Inspiration can be found everywhere”. Fu says nodding in agreement

  
  


**Cat Noir: Cataclysm! (gets pinned down by Silencer and has his voice taken away, but the blob is absorbed by Ladybug into her vacuum before Silencer can absorb it)**

**(Cat Noir pins Silencer down and uses Cataclysm on his helmet, freeing the akuma and also all the voices he stole, which Ladybug absorbs into her vacuum except for her own voice, which she swallows)**

“That must feel weird to swallow”. Alya says gagging at the thought of swallowing your own voice when it looks like a little squid.

“It is magic so maybe not”. Marinette offers hopefully

  
  


**Ladybug: No more evil doing for you, little akuma! Time to de-evilize! (captures akuma) Gotcha! Bye, bye, little butterfly! (Cat Noir attempts to speak but nothing comes out) You're right, this does have its advantages. Miraculous Ladybug!**

**Roger: (through a megaphone from outside the TVi studio) Give us back our voices!**

**Cat Noir: Ah, much better.**

**Luka: What happened?**

**Ladybug: You were akumatized. But everything's fine now.**

**Bob: This is outrageous, Ladybug! You tied me up and imprisoned me in a dressing room!**

“THAT’S MY NIECE”!!!! Jagged shouts in joy seeing what Marinette did to his manager

“Good job Bugaboo”. Adrien says pulling Marinette in for a hug

“Thanks it’s about time some gave him what he deserved”. She said blushing

  
  


**Ladybug: Me? I did that? That doesn't sound like me at all.**

**Bob: (notices that Luka has been deakumatized) The ladybug and cat got you. Serves you right! What did you think, kid? That I was going to tell everybody the truth? That I stole Kitty Section's song and your girlfriend's costumes, so I could give them to my talentless son? You didn't think that superheroes would come to save me, huh? That's right! They work for me now! ...What's up with you guys? Why are you all smiling like that?!**

**Ladybug: We're smiling because you're on the air, Mr. Roth. (points at Cat Noir, who is revealed to be aiming the camera at Bob) Everything you just said was broadcast live.**

**Parisians: Boooo!**

“That works I guess at least his scam was revealed”. Luka says happily that it was resolved.

“Yes now we just have to find a way to do so in our timeline when we get back, hopeful without you getting Akumatized”. Kagami says pointing out the reality of the situation

“Oh right”.

  
  


**Bob: Eh heh heh heh heh. Precisely! It was all just a big joke! I actually happen to love the band Kitten Division! In fact, I love them so much that I was about to sign them to their first record deal! And now, they're going to finish off this show with their very own song! I didn't mention it earlier, to keep it a surprise! But it was my idea from the start!**

**Cat Noir: We usually save the good guys from the baddies, but I've got my doubts about this one. You sure he hasn't been akumatized? (goes to untie Bob)**

“Sadly that’s his default personality, he’s been that way for years now”. Penny sadly sighs at his unkind nature

  
  


**Ladybug: Nope. He's like that all the time. (notices her earrings beeping) Gotta go! I'm about to transform back. See you soon, my kitty.**

**Cat Noir: (enamored) I love when she calls me that.**

**Parisians: (Still booing at Bob Roth)**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

**Hawk Moth: You broke the laws of silence, Ladybug. But I'm preparing an act of vengeance for you that will leave you speechless.**

**Scene: TVi studio.**

**Alec: And now, please welcome the next big thing in town: Kitty Section!**

**Marinette: (grabs ahold of Luka before he goes onstage) Luka? Did you really mean those things you said when you were akumatized?**

“Knowing myself most likely”. Luka says in confirmation

“Great”. Marinette groans looking over at her boyfriend

“You’ll get my Princess over my dead body”. Adrien growls at the Luka on screen.

  
  


**Luka: I'm sorry, Marinette, but I don't remember. What did I say?**

**Marinette: Uh, oh, nothing. It was nothing at all. You were possessed by Hawk Moth's akuma.**

**Luka: I don't know what I possibly could've said. I just hope it wasn't anything mean. Because you're the most extraordinary girl, Marinette. As clear as a musical note and as sincere as a melody. You’re the music that’s been playing inside my head since the first day we met. (walks onstage)**

**Marinette: That was a declaration of love. Right, Tikki?**

**Tikki: One of the most beautiful ones I've ever heard.**

“Thanks Tikki that means a lot coming from someone that’s been around as long as you have”. Luka thanks the Kwami

“No problem Luka the last time I heard something that romantic was when Shakespeare was around”. Tikki says flying over the blue haired boy

“Clearly you’ve never had to listen to Adrien practicing his declarations of love before”! Plagg shouts from the cheese bowl, causing sunshine to blush.

  
  


**(Kitty Section begins to perform)**

“Anyways that was the episode I hope you enjoyed it”. Red says stopping the episode while Luminous renters the room

“I see I missed the rest of the episode”. She says making her way back to the front of the room.

“You sure did, now where did you hide the phones this time”? Red asks as she gives an innocent smile.

“That’ll be my little secret until the end of the season, anyways we should pick the next episode”. Luminous says, pulling out her top hat.

“So who wants to pick the episode”? Red asks as everyone in the room looks around wondering who’ll pick it next episode.

“Hey how come none of you ever pick an episode”? Alya asks their hosts as they look at eachother.

“Were the hosts, it’s not really a part of our job descriptions to pick the episodes ourselves. Would you like one of us to pick an episode”? Luminous asks the audience

“Sure why not, it's about time one of you does it”. Marinette says going along with it.

“Well in that case Red will you do the honors”. Luminous asks, handing her hat out to her co-host.

“Sure”. Red says pulling an envelope making sure it’s not one of his pank ones. “The next episode is “...

TO BE CONTINUED

(To everyone on every site I post to, Red is choosing the next episode so please no voting. Especially no voting for Chat Blanc.)

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red is choosing the next episode everyone, so no voting.


	5. TimeTagger

“Timetagger, Nice”. Red says as his card envelopes in foxfire burning the card into nothing.

“Uh huh and was that pick completely Random, or did your powers as hosts have something to do with making sure you picked the card you wanted”? Alya asks with her reporter instincts kicking in, nervously Red and Luminous look at each other having a silent conversation.

“And how could we do that? Not only are the cards in envelopes, but they are completely shuffled in there so we have no way to do such a thing”. Luminous says brushing off the question while Red grabs the remote.

“Anyways shall we start the episode”? He asks as the episode is started

**Scene: Place des Vosges. Ella and Etta Césaire are playing soccer, while Marinette and Alya are rapping.**

**Alya: (rapping)** **Alya's on the line, I rise and shine,**

**When I pick up the mic like this game is mine.**

**Fake MC's can't catch my flow,**

**'cause I whip up the beat with each word I throw!**

**(Alya hands Marinette her phone.)**

**Marinette: (rapping) Eh– The name's Marinette, I bake chouquettes, I love drawing and… sewing blankets? Uh… (giggles)**

**Alya: C'mon, c'mon!**

**Marinette: Uhhhh…**

**App: (Laughs) Fifty words?! You flow so low, you need a shovel to dig it!**

**(Both Alya and Marinette laugh, Chris walks up to them and sits down.)**

**Marinette: Shoot, I'm so bad at this game.**

“Oh I've heard of that game, it isn’t supposed to come out for another 2 months”! Nino says excited about the app since it can help him come up with some sweet rapps to go along with his music.

“Well it is the future so it would make sense that they have a game that isn’t out yet”. Nino says adjusting his glasses

“I know that Dude, I just can’t wait for that game to come out”!

  
  


**Chris: Hmph.**

**Alya: What's up? You don't want to play with my sisters anymore?**

**Chris: I'm not a baby anymore, can I play Freestyle Clash II with you?**

**Marinette: C'mon Chris, it's a game for big kids! You know that.**

“That’s my brother always trying to act older than he is, well except when he wants something”. Nino says knowing his brother

“If he’s your brother then where are you Nino”? Kagami asks, not noticing him anywhere on screen.

“He’s probably having me watch him again”. Alya says knowing that this wouldn’t be the first time Nino’s asked her to watch Chris for him

  
  


**Chris: Ugh, that's what you always say!**

**(Marinette spots pigeons formed as a bomb in the sky)**

**Marinette: Uh, again?!**

“Ugh Not him Again”! Adrien groans at the thought of battling Mr Pigeon again

  
  


**Marinette: Alya, can you handle these three on your own? I uh, I just remembered I promised my dad I would try out his new macaron recipe.**

**Alya: Mmm, sounds yummy! Maybe we could all come over and try it out with you if that's okay?**

**Marinette: Oh yeah, I mean no! (laughs) Dad's always super shy whenever he tries out a new recipe like, "Oh, what if it doesn't taste good?" (laughs) Okay, catch you later best BFF in the world!**

“No I’m not the more taste subjects the better”! Tom shouts proudly

“So does that mean we can come over whenever we want to taste test for you”? Alya asks with a hungry look in her eyes

“Well not whenever, since we aren't always trying to make new products,But I’ll have Marinette inform all of you whenever we are”. Tom says as the class cheers at the thought of free treats from their favorite bakery

  
  


**(Marinette runs away and facepalms herself. She hides behind a pillar of a nearby building.)**

**Tikki: That macaron recipe excuse wasn't exactly your best one yet, Marinette.**

**Marinette: I know but I'm running out of excuses. I've needed so many this week. Tikki, spots on!**

“Well luckily you can just be honest with me from now on, when you have hero work”. Alya says giving her soul sister a side hug.

“Ya that means you’ll be the one making up excuses when people ask where I am”. Marinette jokes

“I’ll still be better than you at that though”.

  
  


**Scene: Louvre, outside. Cat Noir is looking unimpressed at Mr. Pigeon, who is flying on a flock of pigeons in front of the Louvre.**

**Mr. Pigeon: Ladybug, Chat Noir, if you don't give me your Miraculous, this pigeon-iron will crash down on the Louvre pyramid and give all the tourists inside it perfectly flat socks! Pigeons have a right to culture, too. (Pigeon noises)**

**(Ladybug arrives on the scene.)**

**Cat Noir: Hey there, m'lady. No need to brief you on this one, right?**

**Ladybug: (sighs) Nope. Let's just end this fast like the last 23 other times. (bored) Lucky Charm.**

“Wait, he's the person who’s been akumatized over 20 time before that you mentioned”? Adrien asks slowly with a sense of dread washing over him

“He sure is”. Luminous conferms while Adrien curses his luck.

“Well I definitely think that’s enough profe to confirm your father is insane Adrien”. Max says looking over at the sunshine child

“Oh ya, and why’s that”? Adrien asks nervously

“The definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over again, and expecting a different result. Clearly your father thinks for some reason Mr Pigeon will be the key for victory at getting your miraculous”. Max explains as people talk amongst themselves at the truth in that statement, but one person had a different opinion

“Or he’s just an easy target”. Chloe suggests knowing how to think evily

“Or there’s that”. Max agrees reluctantly 

**(The Lucky Charm animation isn't shown, but Ladybug receives a palm-sized object. It's uncertain what it is or what she uses it for)**

**Cat Noir: Cataclysm.**

**(The camera turns to a group of bystanders. They have their phones out, recording the fight. The audience can be heard gasping and seen cringing several times. Feathers fly in front of the camera.)**

“Ah the new normal”. Jagged says in false joy

“At least with this akuma”. Penny adds on

  
  


**Mr. Pigeon: (off screen) Nooooo!**

**(A few grunts of victory can be heard from Ladybug and Cat Noir and the bystanders turn to rapidly typing on their phones.)**

**Ladybug: Bye bye, little butterfly. (Ladybug releases a white butterfly from her Yo-yo; Mr. Pigeon is engulfed in purple magic and turns back into Mr. Ramier.)**

**Mr. Ramier: Huh? Huh? Please don't tell me it happened again.**

**Ladybug: It's okay, Mr. Ramier, we'll always be here to bring you back to the good side.**

**Mr. Ramier: Hmm. Can I buy you both ice cream to make up for it?**

“Wow if only every Akuma victim thanked us that way”. Adrien says dreamily thinking of all the icecream he would get

“Dude, your father would kill you if you went off diet that much”. Nino reminds his best bro

“I can dream can’t I”?

  
  


**Cat Noir: (his ring flashes its first warning) Well, since we keep getting better at this, we have a few minutes before we transform.**

**Ladybug: Hmm, why not?**

**Scene: Jardin des Tuileries. Ladybug, Cat Noir and Mr. Ramier are sitting on a bench, eating ice cream. Cat Noir stuffs the entire ice cream down his gob.**

**Mr. Ramier: I'm really sorry, I just can't help it. Whenever something happens to my beloved pigeons it breaks my heart and—**

**Cat Noir: And Hawk Moth akumatizes you again?**

“Huh maybe we should have Mr Agrest Pay for Mr Ramier’s therapy  **_Bill_ ** ”- Suddenly Alix’s voice is cut out and everyone non magical stops moving as the room is drained of color, and everything is turned monochrome. As the Kwami’s fly around trying to figure out what’s going, while the hosts(and Pin) sigh knowing who’s about to come. Soon a bright yellow light shines throughout the room, and a yellow triangle with a brick pattern on the lower half manifests itself in front of them. The triangle has a pair of stringy black arms and legs, is wearing a black top hat, and bowtie once completely in the room on the upper half of the triangle opens a single eye.

  
  


“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Well well well, it seems some poor meatsack here has summoned me”. The Bill Cipher laughs as he looks around the room to assess the situation

“Bill What do you want”? Pin growls readying her frying pan(A.N I just can’t keep that thing away from her)

“Me nothing, after all I was summoned here after all by one of these meat sacks”. Bill says going to grab Nathaniel, but Plagg flies in front of him to protect the tomato Boy.

“Don’t even think about it demon”. Plagg hisses

“Aww Aren't you a feisty, here have some deer teeth”. Bill says snapping his fingers as deer teeth rain on top of the Kwami

“Eww” the other Kwami’s cringe as they help Plagg out of the pile of teeth he became buried in.

“Enough of that Bill, now will you be leaving peacefully, or will we have to fight in order to get you to leave”. Luminous says readying her magic wand, while Red readys his swords blazing with fire.

“Now, now, there’s no need for Violence, after all you have nothing of interest here for me, but I’ll leave if you make a deal with me”. Bill says as his hand ignites with blue fire

“What’s the deal”? Luminous asks cautiously

“Simple I’ll leave you and all these meat sacks be, and leave this small pocket dimension, if you get rid of those, and never bring them back again”. Bill says pointing to the doritos on the snack table. Luminous contemplates this for a minute looking for a loophole in that deal, that Bill could take advantage of, but didn’t find anything wrong with it.

“Fine deal”. Luminous says, shaking Bill's hand, and the deal is sealed.

“Hahahahah in that case Remember! Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, bye”! Bill shouts as he flashes out of the room,and color returns, and things return to the way they were before.

-“after he’s captured, since he’s the one who took advantage of his obsession so often”. Alix suggests 

“But we don’t know how long it will take to arrest him when we get back”. Rose points out

“Then we should start him a go fund me”. Max suggests

“Sounds good”.

  
  


**Ladybug: There must be some way to make sure this doesn't keep happening.**

**(Ladybug's earrings and Cat Noir's ring begin to beep rapidly.)**

**Cat Noir: We gotta get going.**

**Ladybug: Thanks for the ice cream.**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair. Hawk Moth's window closes.**

**Hawk Moth: This man is hopeless. I've akumatised him 24 times and not once has he come close to succeeding. Nooroo, dark wings fall-! Huh–?! What is this? A powerful negative emotion. I've never felt this before. Where could such energy be coming from?**

**Scene: Louvre, outside.**

**Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it. (they're about to leave when a portal opens up behind them)**

**Timetagger: (rapping)** **Yo-yo! I'm Timetagger from the future, man!**

**I criss-cross time with a spraypaint can.**

**Looks like your time's up at last,**

**'cause I'm gonna send you way back to the past!**

**(He spraypaints the floor, graffiti appears; he also spraypaints Mr. Ramier, he gets sucked into a green portal. The year '1630' appears. A huge statue appears.)**

“Wow an Akuma from the future, I wonder how far into the future he’s from”. Alya says cerious of who this could be

“I guess we’ll find out babe”. Nino says as Alya leans on him

**Cat Noir: (reading the inscription) Lord Ramier Featherbottom, knight of the king? Founder of the order of The Great Pigeon?**

**(Timetagger proceeds to spraypaint the floor and random inanimate objects as bystanders and tourists run in fear. Among them, is André. Both Ladybug's and Cat Noir's Miraculous beep violently.)**

**Ladybug: Only one minute left!**

**Cat Noir: No time to lose. (they run after Timetagger)**

**(They jump up, but right as both Cat Noir's staff and Ladybug's yo-yo were about to hit Timetagger, he disappears.)**

“Ugh how are we surprise to battle an akuma who can time travel at will, at least with Timebreaker, she had to build up energy in order to time travel”. Marinette groans at the new Akuma

“Don’t worry Bugaboo we’ll find a way, we always do”. Adrien says reassuring her

“Thanks Kitty”.

  
  


**Timetagger: (rapping)** **Ladybug and Cat Noir, now you're stuck.**

**If you wanna catch me, then, ha, good luck.**

**(Both superheroes try again, but right as they're about to hit Timetagger, he disappears again and they both faceplant.)**

**Timetagger: (rapping)** **All I have to do is go back in time**

**to escape with a laugh and a rap and rhyme.**

**Ladybug: He's traveling through time!**

**Cat Noir: Therefore in space.**

“Hmm”. Master Fu hums to himself

“Huh what is it Master”? Marinette asks, noticing that he’s deep in thought.

“Oh nothing I just noticed that this Akuma’s powers are similar to the Rabbit Miraculous”. He says as Alix perks up

“Isn’t that the miraculous we saw my future self use”? Alix asks remembering the transformations they watched before this season started.

“Sure is”. Fluff conferms from Alix’s shoulder

  
  


**(Scene transition: Hawk Moth's lair.)**

**Hawk Moth: I just love his style.**

**Timetagger: (through the butterfly mask) I'm not surprised you like it, Hawk Moth.**

**(Scene transition: Louvre.)**

**Timetagger: (through the butterfly mask) I come from the future. A future where Ladybug and Cat Noir are adults.**

“So at least a few years into the future it's good to know”. Marinette says, wondering what the fashion is like in the future.

  
  


**(Ladybug and Cat Noir retry twice more, missing both times.)**

**Timetagger: (through the butterfly mask) It was future Hawk Moth's slick idea to send me into the past. To seize their Miraculous before they've obtained their adult powers.**

**(Scene transition: Hawk Moth's lair.)**

**Hawk Moth: I can only approve of my future decision. And I won't wait for Ladybug and Cat Noir to become adults! I'm counting on you to change the future, Timetagger!**

“Ugh years into the future and we still haven’t defeated Hawkmoth”?!?! Marinette shouts in frustration at the thought of still dealing with Gabrial Agresst for years to come.

“Don’t worry Princess, we know who my father is now, so we’ll be able to defeat him much sooner”. Adrien says calming his girlfriend down

“Good”. 

**(Scene transition: Louvre. Ladybug and Cat Noir fail again. Timetagger shoots a random civilian into the year 1900.)**

**Timetagger: If you don't give me your Miraculous, I'll send everyone into the past. (both Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous beep their last warnings)**

**Cat Noir: Unlike him, I'm afraid we're running out of time.**

**Ladybug: Then we better try to gain some back.**

**(They run at Timetagger again, who looks disappointed in them. Instead of falling however, they run into the Louvre.)**

**Timetagger: Hahaha! Superhero babies need a little rest? Well, take your time. I have eternity ahead of me.**

**Scene: Louvre, inside. Ladybug and Cat Noir seek shelter in the lavatories. They arrive just in time before their transformation falls.**

**Marinette: (in the women's lavatory; feeding Tikki a macaron) If we can't defeat Timetagger in the future when we're adults, how are we supposed to defeat him now when we're younger and less experienced?**

**Tikki: There's a time for everything, Marinette. Every problem has a solution.**

“Well said Tikki, for a Kwami without time travel Capabilities you sure are knowledgeable”. Sass says impressed

“Well I’ve spent milenia around you and Fluff, I naturally pick up on one or two things by now”.

“True”.

  
  


**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**

**(In the men's lavatory.)**

**Plagg: Look on the bright side, Adrien. In the future, you and Ladybug still know each other.**

**Adrien: Yeah, but if I want a chance to see that future, we're gonna have to defeat Timetagger today.**

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**

**Scene: Louvre, inside. They both run out of the lavatories at the same time. While running, they clash into Alix**

**(Alix falls over and Ladybug and Cat Noir land atop each other again )**

**Alix: Crazy! So the message was for real.**

“Message”? Questions everyone including Alix herself

  
  


**Ladybug: What message?**

**Alix: (takes out her watch) This watch has been in my family since forever. It's never chimed, until today! And there was a message for you, Ladybug. (Alix hands Ladybug the watch, Ladybug takes it and opens it; blue mist arises from the watch face, a blue hologram of a woman holding a clock appears)**

**Watch: (in the robotic voice of a woman) Nice work, Minibug, you're right on time. Now, dig as deep as you can into the past and you will find the rabbit's burrow. (the hologram disappears; Ladybug closes the watch and gives it back)**

“Okay it’s never done that before”. Alix says amazed by her watch. While Fu looks at the watch on screen in wonder

  
  


**Ladybug: Dig deep into the past?**

**Cat Noir: Did you also inherit a shovel to go with your watch, by any chance? (Alix grunts) Uh, shovel, you know? For all this deep digging. (makes air-quotes)**

“Dude that’s your worst one yet”. Nino groans at the bad pun

“HEY”!

  
  


**Ladybug: (facepalming; then she suddenly jumps up) Of course! What's the oldest exhibit in the museum?**

**Alix: The Egyptian collection! My old man says some of it dates back more than five thousand years!**

**Scene: Louvre Museum, Egyptian exhibit. Ladybug starts knocking on exhibits. One particular obelisk sounds very hollow.**

**Ladybug: There, it sounds hollow! Do your thing, Kitty.**

**Cat Noir: Cataclysm!**

“Hey you shouldn’t destroy historical artifacts”. Their teacher reprimands them

“Don’t worry Ms Bustier my Miraculous Ladybug will fix it after the battle”. Marinette says calming her down.

  
  


**(he cataclysms the statue, which turns black and then to dust; when the dust clears, Bunnyx is standing still)**

“Okay, what is my future self doing inside of that”? Alix asks thoroughly confused

“Don’t worry Alix, time will tell”. Fluff says reassuring her chosen

  
  


**Bunnyx: (yawns) Minibug, Kitty, I knew you'd solve my riddle. A basic security measure in case the watch is stolen. But now, I need to do something very important.**

**Scene: Louvre, women's lavatory.**

“After 5 thousand years inside of a rock I’m not surprised that’s the first place she goes to”. Max says wonder just how she’s still alive

“That is just TMI”. Chloe says as her nose scrunches in disgust.

  
  


**Bunnyx: My name's Bunnyx. And in the future, I'm a member of Ladybug and Cat Noir's team of superheroes. Well, the Ladybug and Cat Noir you're going to become, because right now, you two are more like Minibug and Kitty Noir. Within the team, I am the hero of the last chance. I'm called upon when everyone else has failed, that includes you two.**

“Whoa I must be Awesome then if I’m the person you call upon if everyone else fails”. Alix says very excited to see what else she can do as Bunnyx.

“Please, we all know Moi is the most powerful member on the team”. Chloe says with a flip of her hair.

“No way My powers will put yours to shame”. Kim says with Xuppu cheering him on

“Come on guys we all know the most powerful person on the team is my girl Marinette, after all she was able to wear all of the miraculous at once”. Alya says putting an end to their argument

“That’s fair”. Chloe says reluctantly

“Fine”. Kim grumples to himself, after all he still doesn’t actually know what powers the monkey Miraculous will give him.

**Cat Noir: Ey! We just got you out of the stone, didn't we? Which means you must have failed somewhere, too.**

**Bunnyx: Yes, well, no. It was actually your fault. Or more precisely, it will be. In the future, one of your cataclysms will accidently damage my Miraculous. (she emerges from the lavatory) That's how Timetagger will be able to send me into ancient Egypt and get me stuck in stone.**

“Adrien”! Alix says looking over to the Balck cat miraculous weilder in anger

“I’m sorry, but don’t worry it hasn’t happened yet”. He says looking on the bright side

“UH huh”?

**Ladybug: Wait, then how are we going to do that without the Rabbit Miraculous?**

**Bunnyx: (to Alix) Do you have the watch?**

**Alix: My watch?!**

**Bunnyx: Yes, my watch. Our watch.**

**(Alix grunts and reluctantly grabs her watch. Before giving it to Bunnyx, she squints her eyes, but gives her the watch anyway. The second it's in Bunnyx' hand, it drops its disguise.)**

**Alix: So this was a Miraculous?!**

“Wait so this is your mIraculous Fluff”? Alix asks holding her watch up to her Kwami

“Sure is”. Fluff conferms

“So Could I use this to transform right now”? Alix asks curious

“No matter the time, place or form me and the miraculous are linked, so yes it’s still useable”. Fluff explains

“Awsome”. Alix says looking at her watch in awe

  
  


**Ladybug: In camouflage mode.**

**Bunnyx: (to the watch) Fluff, counter-clockwise! (Fluff emerges)**

**Alix: But you are—**

**Future Alix: So, mini-me, you get it now? You're me and I'm you. Well, more precisely, I'm you when you grow up.**

**Alix: Wow! I can't believe how cool I'm gonna be when I'm older!**

“Ya I do”!

  
  


**Ladybug: But wait, it doesn't make sense. I never gave you, I mean her (points to Alix), I mean… I never gave either of you the Miraculous.**

**Future Alix: You haven't given it to us, yet, Minibug, because you haven't realised just how awesome I really am. But don't worry, you will, one day.**

**Alix: I'm gonna get a Miraculous! So cool!**

**Future Alix: Fluff, snack time! You have to recharge your batteries. (she gets out a carrot; Fluff inhales the carrot)**

**Fluff: Hmm, was that breakfast, or dinner? What time will it be yesterday? Is it tomorrow already? When it'll be the day after tomorrow, it will have been yesterday again!**

“Uhh what”? Kim asks confused

“That’s just how Fluff talks sometimes, for a time Kwami she loses track of time easily”. Kaalki explains from Max’s shoulder

  
  


**Cat Noir: That Miraculous seems so powerful, how come we don't use it more often?**

**Future Alix: Because traveling through time is very dangerous. Interfering with events can have serious consequences.**

**Cat Noir: (his ring beeps) Oops, time to feed my Kwami, too! (runs off)**

**Ladybug: I don't understand. If you're from the future, then you gotta know how this all ends. Your younger self has seen it with her own eyes. Which means you obviously know how to defeat Timetagger.**

**Future Alix: Actually, uh… I've spent so much time in stone, I can barely remember. But I think the logical thing to do would be to take Timetagger back to the future, so he can be defeated by heroes his own size. (the background shows a simple animation of how this would go down) I'll take care of this.**

“That’s fair enough, she’s the time travel expert after all”. Marinette says okay with the plan

“Aww I wanted to join in on the action”. Adrien grumbles

“Not this time kitty”.

  
  


**Alix: Awesome!**

**Future Alix: One thing I remember for sure is: (shows flashback, where young Alix is waving with a pen in her hand) mini-me has to be there when I defeat Timetagger. If she's still in my memory, she must play a vital role.**

**Alix: Good! I wasn't planning on sitting on the bench this time!**

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Future Alix: Fluff, clockwise! (Future Alix transforms into Bunnyx)**

**(The foursome is running through the Louvre)**

**Cat Noir: Uh, guys, you should take a look at this, now.**

**Ladybug: (a portrait of Jagged Stone with the text 'Musique' can be seen) Timetagger sent Jagged Stone into the past!**

“Being in the Past means no rock in roll”! Jagged shouts terrified

“Don’t worry Uncle Jagged we’ll fix everything, you’ll be back in modern musical time soon”. Marinette says reassuring her uncle figure

“Thank Elvis for that”!

  
  


**Bunnyx: That's Nadja Chamack!**

**Ladybug: (gasps) André Glacier.**

**Alix: (le gasp) Mayor Bourgeois?!**

**Ladybug: He's destroying our present by rewriting the past! Bunnyx, since the future me hasn't been able to stop Timetagger from coming here, they must not be that powerful.**

**Bunnyx: Are you kidding?! You're – I mean, you will be an awesome team leader. The greatest superhero ever.**

**Ladybug: How do you explain Timetagger then?**

**Bunnyx: I told you earlier. If Cat Noir hadn't cataclysmed my Miraculous, Timetagger wouldn't be here. In the future you've defeated: (the background shows images of all named supervillains) Doctor Sadness; The Eclyptinvaders; Pain and Tears, the twin queens of the Interdimension; and Ignoblia, the evil sister of Majestia, so believe me, you're not going to be intimidated by Timetagger. Oh, and I even forgot Monsieur Rat.**

“Monsieur Rat”? Everyone Questions

  
  


**Ladybug: Monsieur Rat?!**

**Bunnyx: You can always count on Ladybug. With her around, every problem has a solution.**

**Ladybug: How will I ever get to be like that?**

**Bunnyx: By growing up, Minibug.**

**Cat Noir: Tell me, Bunnyx, in the future, are Ladybug and I like… (makes a heart with his hands)**

**Ladybug: Cat!**

**Bunnyx: Oh, you and her it's always more like… (violently throws her arms around; Ladybug giggles)**

“Ugh you mean our future selfs will be putting up with that stupid Love square for years to come”? Chloe asks not ready for that

“I’m going grey just at the thought of it”. Alya groans

“So will the rest of the audience”. Red comments

**Cat Noir: Hey, the future isn't set in stone. (crosses his arms)**

**Bunnyx: Okay, let's go!**

**Scene: Louvre, outside. The foursome emerges from the front entrance. The square is covered in graffiti.**

**Bunnyx: We've taken too long, he's had enough time to weave a giant time-web around us.**

**Cat Noir: Surrounded by just one guy? Does that mean he can attack from anywhere?**

**Bunnyx: More like: from any time. (Timetagger appears)**

**Timetagger: (rapping)** **Gimme your Miraculous, don't make me ask.**

**It's pretty clear you're not up to the task!**

**When I bring them to Hawk Moth's door,**

**Ladybug and Cat Noir will be no more.**

**(Cat Noir advances and prepares for battle, but Bunnyx holds him back)**

**Bunnyx: Stay where you are. I'll deal with him and take him back to the future you. It means nothing must happen to you in the meantime. But first— (she picks up Alix and places her next to André's ice cream cart) Stay right there, okay? Then it'll be exactly like it was in my memory. And now— Burrow!**

**(Bunnyx goes through the portal she created and transports herself next to Timetagger. He teleports out of the way in time.)**

“Hold up before we progress further I want to try something”. Alix says standing up

“And what’s that”? Luminous asks curiously

“This”. Alix says grabbing her Miraculous from her pocket “Fluff ClockWise”. In a flash Alix transforms into a younger looking Bunnyx with pink Hair. and before anyone could ask any questions Alix speaks again. “Burrow”. And in a flash She’s gone

“I thought we weren't able to use our powers here”? Adrien asks in surprise

“I never said that, just that it’s frowned upon”. Luminous explains stopping the episode. “We’ll resume the episode when Alix gets back, luckily thanks to the magic of this place she should only be able to travel within the timeline of this pocket dimension”.

“So she has to be going to the future then”. Alya says thinking about it

“Babe why do you say that”? Nino asks curious

“Because we haven’t seen her show up any time in the past”. Alya Points out making the conversations stop while they wait for Alix to return.

\-----5 Minutes Later-----

In a flash Bunnyx walks back out of another portal and walks right over to Chloe, and slaps her right upside the head

“Hey what’s that for”? Chloe ask glaring at her revenge buddy

“Oh don’t worry your future self gave me permission to. Let’s just say that’s for the season finally”. Alix says dropping her transformation and going back to her seat.

“Well on that note well let’s get back to the episode”. Red says not wanting anyone to question what will happen in the season finally

  
  


**Timetagger: Missed me!**

**(Bunnyx tries again, and Timetagger successfully dodges again. At Bunnyx' next attempt, she gets hit. While flying through the air, she creates a portal and uses her momentum from being hit to hit Timetagger. Timetagger is hit and is flying through the air, he pulls off the same trick. This continues for some time.)**

**Cat Noir: She doesn't need to transform back before she uses her power again?**

**Ladybug: No, because she's an adult!**

**Cat Noir: Awesome, I can't wait to grow up.**

“Me too”. Says all the other teenage miraculous wearers

  
  


**(In the background, the fight between Bunnyx and Timetagger is still commencing. Cat Noir is getting antsy, he is ready to run towards the fighting duo before Ladybug stops him with her words.)**

**Ladybug: I don't think we're quite up to the job yet, Cat Noir.**

**(The fight goes on. Bunnyx throws her umbrella into the air and goes through a portal. When she comes out, sliding, she catches her umbrella and hooks it around Timetagger's ankle, throwing inside another portal. Before he reaches it, however, he teleports)**

“Whoa nice moves Alix”. Kim says impressed by her use of her powers in a fight

“Thanks Kim”. Alix says fist bumping with him

  
  


**Timetagger: (rapping)** **Bunnyx, you're lame, you don't get the game.**

**And now you have to start all over again.**

**(He hits Bunnyx straight in the face, she flies backwards but gets up quickly and resumes the fighting.)**

**(Scene transition: Hawk Moth's lair)**

**Hawk Moth: My victory is close at hand. How brilliant from me to send myself such a powerful ally from the future.**

**(Scene transition: Louvre, outside.)**

**Timetagger: Where's your sad gun now, fluffytail?**

**Cat Noir: I can't stand watching them playing cat and mouse like this. Cataclysm!**

**Ladybug: Cat Noir, no!**

**(Cat Noir runs at the fighting duo, but Timetagger notices him and teleports out of the way just in time. Instead, Cat Noir stumbles and almost hits Bunnyx' umbrella. She pulls it out of the way and Cat Noir lands on the ground.)**

“So much for landing on your feet Adrikitty”. Chloe Jokes

“Chloe please don’t call me that”. Adrien says shuttering in disgust

  
  


**Bunnyx: See?! In the future that's exactly how you damaged my Miraculous. (Timetagger teleports next to Bunnyx, where she just then opened a portal, she opens her umbrella and pushes Timetagger into the portal.) I knew it! I knew you'd do that. Who's the best now, huh?**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) That– That's impossible!**

**Bunnyx: (Bows head)Thanks for your involuntary help, my young friends, (makes rock n' roll symbol with hand) now Bunnyx is going home.**

**Ladybug, Cat Noir and Alix: Bye, Bunnyx.**

**(Bunnyx is walking to the portal, before entering, she halts; the flashback is shown. She then looks back at her younger self, who is shown waving without a pen in her hand.)**

“It seems the fight isn’t over yet”. Kagami says noticing the difference from the memory shown earlier.

“This should be interesting”. Luka says in agreement

**Bunnyx: Wait a second, this is not the exact right moment.**

**(Timetagger appears behind Bunnyx and shoots her with his gun. She gets sucked into a green portal and the number -100.000 appears.)**

**Timetagger: Enjoy your trip to the ice age, fluffytail. (to Ladybug and Cat Noir, who are preparing themselves for battle) We've wasted enough time, gimme your Miraculous, now! (Bunnyx emerges from a portal in front of him, shivering; she punches but he dodges) So, the ice age wasn't good enough for ya? Back to the cretaceous then.**

**(she gets hit with his gun again. She gets sucked into the portal with the number -66.000.000; not even 2 seconds later she emerges from a portal, a t-rex sticks its head out of the portal, Bunnyx holds it back.)**

**Bunnyx: Down, Denver, down!**

“Denver? You know that dinosaur”? Max asks Alix curiously who shrugs

“No clue, future remember”?

“Right”.

**Timetagger: You wanna keep playing, fluffytail?**

**Bunnyx: Don't call me FLUFFYTAIL!**

**Timetagger: (hits her with his gun again; she gets sucked into a portal with the number 24.000) To the future, Seventh Interstellar War.**

**Unknown: Disintegrate! Disintegrate!**

“What”? Asks everyone confused

  
  


**Ladybug: Maybe we should give her a hand after all.**

**Alix: You heard her, she's the only one who can solve this time problem. She can do it. Go Bunnyx!**

**Timetagger: (hits Bunnyx again, the portal has the number 79) The heat is on. (Bunnyx emerges from the portal, she's smoking and panting; she tries one more attack, but collapses)**

**Bunnyx: Sorry, Minibug, I just can't. Looks like this time I don't have a solution after all.**

**Ladybug: What if today's the day we grow up? Lucky Charm! (she receives a notepad) A block of paper?**

**Timetagger: Hahahaha, what're you gonna do with that? Send a defeat treaty? Now gimme your Miraculous or I get rid of your friend by sending her back to the big bang.**

**Ladybug: Alright, you win, we'll give you our Miraculous. All I ask is that you give me a little bit of time, to write a letter, to apologise, to my future self.**

**Cat Noir and Alix: What?!**

**Cat Noir: No, think of something, you always think of something.**

**Timetagger: Fair enough, Ladybug, wish granted.**

**Hawk Moth: (voice) Be careful, it could be a trap.**

**Timetagger: If she thinks she can trick me, she's wasting her time. Pun intended, hahaha.**

**Ladybug: I don't have a pen, could anyone lend me one, please?**

**(Alix hands her a pencil and Bunnyx gasps. Ladybug is about to start writing, but her Lucky Vision highlights, in order: the notepad, the pencil, Bunnyx, Timetagger and the graffiti closest to Timetagger. Ladybug starts drawing.)**

“It looks like we are upon the dawn of your victory in this battle”. Kagami notes at the pen

“Good, because this battle isn’t good for my blood presure”. Chloe sighs in relief

**Timetagger: Time's up, my moment of victory has arrived.**

**Ladybug: (sighs) Ugh, I can't find the words, it's pointless anyway. I won't even be Ladybug in the future after we give up our Miraculous. (crumples up a sheet of paper from the notepad)**

**Bunnyx: Please don't do this, Minibug!**

**Ladybug: Some problems simply don't have a solution. (she walks up to Bunnyx) Go back to your timestream, Bunnyx, make the most of your remaining time.**

**Bunnyx: No, I refuse! I—**

**Ladybug: (whispering) Who's the team leader in the future? (hands her the crumpled paper) Trust me.**

**Bunnyx: (whispering) Okay, Ladybug. (normal voice) Burrow. (a portal opens, she goes through it)**

**Ladybug: (normal voice) Come on, Cat Noir. We better give him our Miraculous.**

**(Cat Noir walks up to Ladybug. Ladybug has her arm extended, and with his right hand still bubbling from his unused cataclysm, he takes hold of her hand with his left. Ladybug winks at Cat Noir, he gasps)**

**Scene: Pont d'Iena, bridge between the Eiffel Tower and Trocadéro. Bunnyx emerges from a portal. Adult Ladybug and Cat Noir are waiting for her.**

**Bunnyx: I'm sorry, Ladybug, I didn't deliver.**

**Future Ladybug: Not true, Bunnyx. You didn't fail. Every problem has a solution.**

“Aww we don’t get to see our future selfs”! Adrien sighs disappointed wanting to see his future self.

“Well from what I can tell, you’re still taller than Marinette Adrien”. Alya points out, making Marinette pout

**(Future Ladybug takes the crumpled paper present Ladybug wrote from Bunnyx' hand and unfolds it. A drawing of the topdown view of the Louvre can be seen, with a dot-grid array under it. One dot is circled and an arrow is point to it.)**

**Scene transition: Louvre, outside, present.**

**(From Ladybug's perspective, we see the floor full of graffiti. Ladybug stops precisely atop one drawing. Both look at each other disheartened and then look dejectedly at the ground.)**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) The future bird catches the worm. This time, the Miraculous are mine!**

**Timetagger: You're right on the first count, but not on the second. The Miraculous are not for you.**

“WHAT”! Everyone shouts in confusion 

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) What?!**

**Timetagger: Hahaha! I said I was sent by the Hawk Moth of the future, but I never said that the Hawk Moth of the future was you!**

“So we do defeat Mr Agrest in the future”- Marinette starts while Adrien picks up where she left off.

“But someone else ended up getting it, and picked up where he left off for their own objective”. He says nervously

“Okay,but who’s the future Hawkmoth”? Alya asks while everyone turns their attention to their hosts for answers.

“Don’t ask us”. Red says putting his hands up in a sign of peace.

“We don’t know either”. Luminous adds on.

“But the general consensus amongst the fans is that Lila is the future Hawkmoth”. Pin adds on unhelpfuly

“But we have no way to prove that”. Luminous says glaring at her familiar for letting the fox out of the bag.

“Great, that just means Lila becomes a bigger threat in the future”. Alya groans

  
  


**(Hawk Moth grunts.)**

**Timetagger: Your earrings are mine, Babybug. (holding out Alix' pencil) And you, Kitty Noir, cataclysm this so I can take your ring safely after I'm finished with her. (Cat Noir takes the pencil with his left hand) Good boy.**

**(Ladybug looks supremely smug as Timetagger reaches for her earrings. Then, a burrow-portal opens and out comes a yo-yo. Timetagger is pulled towards it and Future Cat Noir's staff pushes Timetagger's gun off his belt, where it was fastened. Ladybug jumps up to catch the gun.)**

“Nice tag team with your future selfs dude”. Nino says high fiving with Adrien

“Thanks Nino”.

  
  


**Timetagger: No!**

**Ladybug: Cat Noir! (she throws the gun at Cat Noir, who catches it in his cataclysm-activated hand; the gun crumbles to ashes and from its remains arises an Akuma; she opens her yo-yo) No more evil-doing for you, little Akuma. Time to de-evilise! (she swings it around and catches the Akuma) Gotcha! (she releases the now purified Akuma as a white butterfly) Bye bye, little butterfly. (Timetagger is engulfed in purple magic and turns back into Future Chris)**

“No way that Chris, he got so big”. Nino says amazed at seeing his brother all grown up

“What’s with that mask around his neck”? Marinette asks wonder what has become of fashion in the future.

**Chris: Ladybug? And Cat Noir? You're so young! Where am I?**

**Cat Noir: The question should be more like: when are you?**

**Bunnyx: (emerges from a portal) C'mon, Chris, let's go home.**

**Ladybug: (gasps) Chris? (Future Chris goes through the portal)**

**Future Ladybug: (throws back the note present Ladybug wrote) See girl? We did it. We always will.**

**Alix: Hey, future Ladybug, when am I gonna get my Miraculous?**

**Bunnyx: As soon as you're as cool as I am, mini-me.**

“Well that was helpful”. Alix grumbles

**(They all wave, with Alix waving with a pen in her hand, as Bunnyx goes through the portal and the portal closes.)**

**Ladybug: Miraculous Ladybug! (The Miraculous Cure spreads throughout Paris, restoring the statue of Mr. Ramier back to himself, cleaning the square of its graffiti and reverting the posters in the Louvre museum back to how they were.)**

**Cat Noir: Why doesn't anyone tell me how awesome I am?**

**Ladybug: Because you already know you're the best, Kitty Noir.**

“Ya dude you can destroy anything with a touch of your hand, how are you not cool”? Nino asks cheering Adrien up

“True, I’m pretty Purrfect”. Adrien Jokes

“Groan although your jokes leave something to be desired”

“HEY”!

**Cat Noir: (laughs; his ring beeps) I think we're gonna have to hurry, Bugaboo.**

**Alix: Are we gonna see each other again soon?**

**Ladybug: No doubt about that.**

**All Three: (they fistbump) Pound it!**

“POUND IT”! The three shout doing a fistbump

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair. Hawk Moth's window closes.**

**Hawk Moth: Nooroo, dark wings rise. (Hawk Moth turns back into Gabriel Agreste)**

**Nooroo: Master, I—**

**Gabriel: Quiet, Nooroo.**

**(Gabriel leaves his lair with the elevator. He goes to sit on a chair in the dining room. Nathalie walks up to him.)**

**Gabriel: If I'm not Hawk Moth in the future, then that means I failed.**

**Nathalie: Or that you've succeeded. The future is not set in stone, Gabriel. (she puts an arm around Gabriel; he grunts)**

“So when are we going to tell Adrien that Nathalie has a crush on his dad”? Alya asks her boyfriend

“Let’s not, I don’t think he wants to know if he hasn’t seen it yet”. Nino whispers back as they look at the clueless model.

  
  


**Scene: Somewhere in Paris. Cat Noir can be seen chasing Mr. Pigeon in the background. Ladybug ducks into an alley and calls Alya with her yo-yo…**

“AGAIN”!!!!!!

**Alya: (begin phonecall) Hey there!**

**Ladybug: Alya, it's Marinette! I'm sorry I won't be able to look after Chris and your sisters this afternoon. I— I hadn't finished my presentation for Monday, I hope you're not mad at me.**

**Alya: No, of course not, no biggy. A friend of mine said she'd take care of them, so Nino and I are going to see a movie.**

**Ladybug: A friend?**

“Uhh Alya what friend are you talking about”? Marinette asks nervously

“I don’t know, but I hope it’s not who I think it is”. Alya says worried it could be the lier

  
  


**Alya: Yeah, don't worry, she'll take care of everything.**

**Ladybug: Perfect, enjoy your movie then. See you later! (end phonecall)**

**(Scene transition: Césaire apartment.)**

**Alya: Okay, we're going.**

**Nino: Thanks again, Lila. (they leave)**

“UGH”!

**Lila: (to Chris) Do I know how to play Freestyle Clash? Please, I invented Freestyle Clash.**

**Chris: Wow, for real?**

**Lila: Of course for real, I never lie.**

“Now that’s the biggest Lie I’ve ever heard”. Chloe says disgusted

**Chris: You're so cool.**

**Scene: Pont des Arts. Ladybug, Cat Noir and Mr. Ramier are eating ice cream again. Cat Noir shoves, once again, an entire ice cream cone in his mouth.**

**Mr. Ramier: I'm so sorry.**

**Ladybug: Don't worry. Every problem has a solution. We didn't discover it today, but we will next time.**

**Cat Noir: The problem with Pigeons in Paris is that they have it too hard here. Maybe you should move to the suburbs, or try to make friends with some other type of animal. A goldfish for example. (Ladybug groans and facepalms)**

“I could see him as a crazy cat Lady”. Adrien suggests as a few people laugh

  
  


**Mr. Ramier: Another type of animal? That might be a good idea, Cat Noir. I'll think about it.**

**Ladybug: Okay, we have to get going. Thanks for the ice cream, Mr. Ramier. (they walk off)**

**Cat Noir: Everything Bunnyx told us seems crazy. All those supervillains with weird names. Like doctor what's-his-name and Monsieur Rat? Monsieur Rat?! (Ladybug giggles) What kind of a codename is that?! Maybe in the future, you might even agree to go see a movie with me. Hey, what if it was in the very near future, say, the next show? I can get a ticket… (their voices fade out)**

**Mr. Ramier: (feeds pigeons until he sees a rat) Oh, hello! What are you? Hello, cutie. (picks up the rat) You're even cuter than a pigeon.**

This causes eveyone's eyes to go wide.

“Don’t tell me he’s Monsieur Rat”. Chloe says slowly

“I didn’t see that coming”. Adrien says suprised at how that turned out

  
  


**(The endcard shows Timetagger, Ladybug, Cat Noir, Alix, Bunnyx, and in the background, Hawk Moth's face)**

“And that was Timetagger I hope you liked it”. Luminous says stopping the episode

“It was very enlightening”. Marinette says amazed how much about the future she learned about.

“I can’t believe Mr Ramier changed from Pigeons to Rats”. Adrien says trying to joke

“Well anyways, who wants to pick the next episode. It’ll be the last one for the night before we send you all to bed”. Red says holding out Luminous’s hat

“I will”. Alix says grabbing an envelope from the hat and when she read the name of the episode title inside she goes deathly pale, and looks over to Adrien. “Please don’t tell me this episode is who I think it is”. She begs.

“Depends what episode is it Alix”? Luminous asks softly.

“The next episode is”....

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Chat Blanc”.

TO BE CONTINUED 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a quick question, would everyone be alright If we just skipped over Stormy Weather 2?


	6. Chat Blanc

(AN Thank you for waiting patiently(some more than others) waiting for this chapter throughout my sudden Hiatus)

  
  


As soon as the episode title left Alix’s lips nearly everyone in the room starts to panic, fearing the worst as this continues on for a couple of minutes, until someone silences them.

“QUIET”!!! Adrien of all people shouts getting the room to quiet, as everyone in the room turns to him in disbelief waiting for him to continue. “ Look I know this looks bad, but we cannot start assuming the worst! Don’t forget My father has created a literall Copycat Akuma of me before, and don’t even forget about Antibug. Just because an Akuma has a name similar to me or Marinette doesn’t mean that we’ll be Akumatized”. 

At his surprising declaration everyone starts to calm down remembering the past akumas he talked about.

“Good job getting them to calm down Kitty”. Marinette whispers to Adrien, as she gives him a kiss on the cheek.

“NO problem m’Lady”. Adrien whispers back.

  
  


“Great now that everyone’s epic freakout is over there’s something I’d like to announce before I start this episode”. Luminous says standing at the front of the room.

“Huh what’s that Luminous”? Alya asks, curious.

“I have to be honest with you all I’m not a fan of this episode one bit, so I’m going to leave Red in charge of this episode”. Luminous says handing the remote to Red. “Until the end of the episode this is Gokigen'yō”. She says as she leaves the room.

“Uhh thanks Luminous”. Red says looking at the remote oddly before turning to Pin. “And what exactly is she going to do while we’re in here”? He Asks the familiar.

“She said something about watching episode 314 of One Piece when we reached this episode”. Pin says as they turn their attention back to the room.

“Uhh why doesn’t Luminous-Dudett not like this episode”. Nino asks nervously, making Pin Sigh.

“You just have to understand everyone has different things they do and don’t enjoy, and this episode is just one of those things Luminous doesn’t enjoy despite what everyone else’s opinion is”. Pin explains.

“Ya that sounds like her, now let’s get this episode started” Red says pressing the play button.

  
  
  


**Scene: The Agreste Mansion's basement. Gabriel is visiting Emilie, who is still unconscious.**

**Gabriel: Emilie, I miss you every moment. But one day, I will get the Miraculous of Ladybug and Chat Noir, repair the mistakes of the past, and make sure you return to us.**

“Dude when everything is over we might wanna get your father into therapy, since it seems he’s unable to let go of the past”. Nino Suggests.

“That might be a good idea Nino, thanks”. Adrien says thinking it over while Alix grumbles from her corner.

“I bet they’ll have plenty of good therapists in Jail where he’s going”.

  
  


**Scene: Outside Collège Françoise Dupont. Alix is navigating around some cones on her rollerskates.**

**Alya: Today's the day, I can feel it!**

**Alix: Bet you my skates she won't do it.**

**Rose: And I'll bet my favorite unicorn plush that she will!**

**Mylène: Oh, Marinette.**

“Who’s willing to bet this is another Marinette attempt to confess to Adrien”! Kim Shouts as everyone sighs.

“Kim my friend now that is a bet only an idiot would take”. Max informs his friend.

“Wait really”?

  
  


**Alya, Rose, and Juleka: (looks up) What? (sees Marinette) Aw...**

**Marinette: I was thinking maybe Adrien doesn't like berets, or what if he hates it when people celebrate his fifth name's day? Or... maybe he wouldn't want to know that I love him?**

“Wait dude you have 5 names”?

“Well to be accurate I have 5 middle names, but it makes me sound stuck up so I never use them”.

  
  


**Alix: (sticks her hand out to Rose) Don't worry, Princess Twinkle Peach will be happy with me.**

**(Rose hands her unicorn plush to Alix)**

**Alya: The only way you'll know is to tell him how you really feel!**

**Marinette: I know, but... (reaches for something in a picnic basket but Rose shuts it)**

**Rose: That's it, Marinette! No more picnics, sleepovers, or going to the movies with us until you give him that gift! You made that hat for Saint Athanasius Day, which is today! How is Adrien supposed to know you're thinking of him on his fifth name's day if you don't give him your gift?**

“Wow I never knew she had that much backbone in her”. Luka whispers in surprise considering how long he's known Rose he’s never seen her like that.

“Don’t forget while roses are beautiful they still have thorns”. Red remind the blue haired boy.

  
  


**Alya: She's right. Today is the day!**

**All the girls except Marinette: GO, GO, GO, GO, GO, GO!**

**Mylène: Rise and shine! Behold, the goddess of self-confidence has awakened!**

**(Marinette runs up the stairs as her friends are chanting.)**

**Alya: And don't forget the card!**

“Alya you know me when do I ever remember the card or my name on the card”?

“Ugh”!!!! 

**Scene: Subway tunnel**

**Tikki: Are you really gonna do this?**

**Marinette: I am, Tikki, and you know what I won't take for an answer?**

**Scene: Near the Agreste Mansion**

**Nathalie: (through camera speakers) No.**

**Marinette: Okay, well, um uh, when will he be back?**

**Nathalie: (through speakers) I can't tell you. Goodbye, young lady. (camera gets covered)**

**Marinette: (checking phone) But Adrien's fencing class ended 27 minutes ago! He should be back by now!**

“Wow does that mean you’ve taken down the giant version of his schedule that’s hanging up in your room”? Alya asks seriously.

“I probably switched to a virtual version after the time Jagged broadcasted my room over tv”. Marinette explains thinking it over.

“Ya that makes sense”. Penny says giving her boss/boyfriend a side stink eye, that he blissfully ignores.

  
  


**Tikki: Maybe you can give him his present tomorrow at school?**

**Marinette: No. You heard what Rose said. I can't back out again. (runs farther) Since he's not back yet, I can go through the window!**

**Tikki: Oh, no no no! You know it's not a good idea to use your powers for personal reasons.**

“Since when has that ever stopped a miraculous Holder before”? Plagg asks sarcastically.

“That’s true I’ve had several users in the past use my powers for romantic vacations”. Kallki admits with a smile.

“Really what’s your power”? Alya asks curious.

“The horse miraculous Grants the power of teleportation”. Fu explains as everyone starts thinking of places they would go to with that power.

  
  


**Marinette: I'll be quick, Tikki, no one will ever know! (runs past bodyguard's car)**

**(Adrien notices Marinette and smiles. Marinette runs into an alleyway.)**

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on!**

**(Marinette enters Adrien's room through the open window.)**

**Scene: Adrien's room**

**Ladybug: (gasps) Adrien's trophies... Adrien's basketball hoop... Adrien's foosball table... (lightly brushes her hand against his desk) Adrien's desk... Adrien's video games... (lies on his bed) Adrien's bed…**

“Girl you’ve been in his room before why are you only fangirling now”?

  
  


“I-I don’t know”.

  
  


**Scene: In the Agreste courtyard**

**(Adrien's bodyguard drives in and Nathalie is standing at the doorway.)**

**Nathalie: You're very late, Adrien.**

**Adrien: (holds the medal around his neck) The awards ceremony took longer than expected. Then we gave Kagami a ride home. (enters the house, then turns around) Will you let my father know I won?**

“Like he cares”! Chloe spits out.

“You know Chloe you really need to lighten up”. Red says with a foxy grin as the lights shut off and after a minute they turn back on only to find all the girls with new hair colors.

Chloe - lavender 

Rose - red

Juleka - blue(to match her brother)

Mylene - forest green

Sabrina - Icy blue

Alya - Burnt Orange

Kagami - Fiery red

Penny - Purple

Sabine - Honey 

Alix - White

Marinette - Pink

Ms. Bustier - Magenta

“I Can’t believe you did this! Change my hair back now”! Chloe demands marching up to Red with an angry look on her face.

“Ya not going to happen until the episode is over. Besides look on the bright side I gave your hair a pretty color”. Red says trying to look on the bright side.

“Ya it just some harmless fun Chloe, I kinda like my hair color personally, it reminds me of my Kwami”. Alix says looking at her hair in the mirrors Red provided .

Sigh “Fine”.

**Nathalie: As soon as he's done with his work.**

**Scene: Adrien's room**

**Ladybug: (sniffs Adrien's pillow) Adrien's scent... (sits up) Adrien's present! (places the gift on his pillow and begins to leave but turns around) The card, I forgot the card! Uh... (picks up a pencil from Adrien's desk) This should do. "Signed, Marinette." (puts the pencil back and leaves)**

**(Just as she swings out the window, Adrien opens the door.)**

**Adrien: Ladybug? (unwraps the gift) Why would Ladybug leave me a gift from Marinette? And with a heart embroidered on it?**

“Dude I have to ask, do you ever get tired of being called clueless”?

“Often Nino”.

  
  


**Plagg: Uh well, it's obvious because Marinette asked her to!**

**Adrien: Or because... Ladybug and Marinette are the same person! (shows picture flashbacks)**

**(The flashback opens from Glaciator)**

**Ladybug: You're my friend, and I'd never want to lie to a friend.**

**Cat Noir: But why do you think you'd be lying?**

**Ladybug: 'Cause... there's this boy, I...**

**(The flashback ends)**

**Adrien: Me!**

**Plagg: No no no no! (tries pulling the beret away from Adrien) It doesn't make any sense, Marinette is Marinette and Ladybug is—**

**Adrien: Marinette! (holds the beret closer to him)**

  
  


“FINALLY”!!! Everyone in the room shouts.

  
  


**Plagg: Okay Adrien, this whole thing smells like rotten cheese. You know you aren't supposed to know each other's secret identities!**

**Adrien: Just because I know her secret identity doesn't mean she has to know about mine. Everything will be just fine, I promise. (wears the beret and runs out)**

“That isn’t fair, you let her know the truth right away, or you will only be hurting your relationship in the long run”. Kagami says not approving of the plan.

“Don’t worry Kagami this is the future after all, what happens in this episode isn't guaranteed to happen when we get back to our world”. Adrien says trying to calm down the swordswoman.

“I suppose you’re right”. She says turning her attention back to the screen.

  
  


**Plagg: Adrien! Putting a smelly piece of cheese in a box doesn't stop it from smelling!**

**Scene: Rooftops**

**(A portal opens and Bunnyx steps out.)**

**Ladybug: Bunnyx?**

**Bunnyx: Minibug, something happened today that caused a major disaster in the future. I'm not sure what it was or when it happened exactly. Nothing unusual to report on your side?**

**Ladybug: Uh...**

**Bunnyx: Think, Minibug, think!**

**Ladybug: Uh... no?**

“How was I supposed to know that giving Adrien a present would destroy the world”? Marinette asked, confused.

“I don’t know girl you do have a tendency to over think things before doing stuff”.

“Ya but never on world ending levels”!

  
  


**Bunnyx: Ugh! In my burrow, now! (grabs Ladybug's wrist and pulls her into her time travel burrow)**

**Scene: Burrow**

**Ladybug: Wow, it's a lot bigger on the inside!**

**(Bunnyx puts her hand on a circle. Ladybug runs to two other circles and does the same, unblurring one with a dinosaur and the other of a city. Bunnyx notices and puts a bowl on top of Ladybug's head.)**

“Whoa so that’s what it looks like inside your burrow Alix”? Max asks, turning his attention to the only person in the room who’s gotten to try their miraculous so far.

“Pretty much, but when I did it, I could only see the timeline for this particular dimension when I went in there”. Alix explains thinking back to her first try with the rabbit miraculous.

  
  


**Ladybug: What's that for?**

**Bunnyx: You wanna know what you're getting for your next birthday?**

**Ladybug: No, of course not.**

**Bunnyx: Exactly. (guides Ladybug to one of the circles)**

**Ladybug: What about you? You know about all your birthday presents?**

**Bunnyx: I know about... some of them. (unblurs one of the circles, showing a flashback to Alix getting the watch.) Normally, we have to avoid interfering with past or present events as much as possible, but this is really serious, Minibug. (tries to push Ladybug into one of the circles but her right hand glitches and becomes intangible) Our future is in danger! I need your help. (uses her left hand to push Ladybug in)**

“Wow, that was really informative”. Chloe says sarcastically.

“There are certain rules time travelers have to follow, and they’re well aware they can’t always do whatever they want with time travel”. Fu explains approving of the Rabbit miraculous holder.

**Scene: Alternate Paris**

**(Bunnyx takes the bowl off Ladybug's head.)**

**Ladybug: What happened here?**

**Bunnyx: The less you know about the future, the better. Just do your thing: capture the Akuma and restore order. Then, the train will be back on track.**

**Commercial interlude scene: End of Act 1. Beginning of Act 2.**

“What is this, a Play all of a sudden”? Alya asks, curious.

“I think it’s just to make the story easier to follow along”. Pin explains from Red's shoulder.

“OH”.

**(cuts to the Moon looking different and the Eiffel Tower which collapsed; Bunnyx is about to return to her burrow.)**

“OKay who Destroyed the world”? Tom asks in a disapproving fatherly tone.

“When in doubt Blame Hawkmoth”. Alix suggests.

“Or Lila”. Red adds.

“Right or Lila”.

**Ladybug: You're not staying?**

**Bunnyx: Let's say I gotta stand ready to jump back into time and try something else, in case you fail. Mwah! (returns to her burrow)**

**(Once she's gone, there is future Chat Noir singing to himself from distance. Chat Noir has been akumatized into Chat Blanc, completely white and have a blue eyes)**

“Shit it finally happened, Gabriel Finally Akumatized his own son”. Sabine growls wanting to be alone in a room with him for just 10 minutes.

“But how did it happen? Is the question”. Alya points out, worried about just how powerful Chat Blanc will be.

  
  


**Cat Blanc: (singing from a distance) Little kitty on a roof...**

**Ladybug: Cat... Noir?**

**Cat Blanc: (singing from a distance) ...all alone without his lady.**

**Ladybug: Chat Noir.**

**Cat Blanc: (turns around) M'lady? I thought I'd lost you! (jumps down) Oh, I was FELINE so sad that you were gone!**

“Ugh even when you're Akumatized you can’t stop making Puns”. Marinette groans, not happy about her Kitty being an Akuma, but seriously did he have to keep making PUNS?

“Hey the Puns are just a part of who I am, you know you love me for them”. Adrien says looking over to Marinette and his eyebrow wiggle.

“Dude, at this time I think we have more important matters to think about than your Pun addiction, Like How you got Akumatized”!

  
  


**Ladybug: (backs away as Chat Blanc steps closer) What's happened to you? No, don't tell me. We're gonna fix everything!**

**Cat Blanc: Of course we're gonna fix everything! (crawls around Ladybug like a cat) Now that you're back and now that you're going to... (stands up and tries to grab her earrings) GIVE ME YOUR MIRACULOUS!**

**Ladybug: (kicks him away) My Miraculous? What's wrong with you, Chat Noir?**

“Seriously dude you’re starting to act like your father here”. Nino points out making Adrien shutter.

  
  


“Nino please don’t even joke about that, I never want to be like my father”.

  
  


**Cat Blanc: Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude, m'lady. Could you please hand me your Miraculous, please? Chat Blanc has... gotten into some mischief.**

**Ladybug: You've been akumatized, Chat Noir. (walks toward Chat Blanc) You don't need my Miraculous, you need me to de-evilise you. Let me help you. (wipes away Chat Blanc's tear)**

**Cat Blanc: (whispers, heartbroken) Save me…**

“Wow, You weren't even this heartbroken when your mother went missing”. Chloe says sadly, remembering that day.

“Aww that goes to show how much he loves and cares for Marinette”. Rose says, cooing over the power of their love.

“True, but doesn’t change the fact Something Happened to Marinette to make him this way, but what”? Max asks himself, trying to figure it out.

“Well the only way we’ll know for sure is to finish watching the episode”. Alya says snatching the remote from Red’s hands and to start the episode back up.

  
  


**Ladybug: (sympathetically) My poor kitty... tell me, (holds Chat Blanc's bell) do you remember where the Akuma went? (looks at his belt and holds up his hand)**

**Cat Blanc: (grabs her hand and puts it on his chest) Here! But it's already broken! (tries grabbing Ladybug's earrings)**

**(Ladybug makes Chat Blanc fall. She crawls away and jumps off a building, with Chat Blanc following after her.)**

**Cat Blanc: NOW YOU'RE BREAKING MORE THAN MY HEART, MARINETTE!!!**

**Ladybug: (shocked by hearing what Chat Blanc said) What?! (lands and inches away from Chat Blanc) What did you say?**

“Wow Talk about the shock of the century for any superHero”. Alya says munching on her popcorn enjoying the Drama.

  
  


**Cat Blanc: Give me a hug... MARINETTE!!!!**

**Ladybug: You're wrong! I'm not Marinette! (seen from burrow) It's impossible, I never told you anything!**

**(Bunnyx rewinds)**

**Flashback scene: Adrien's room**

**Adrien: (opens the door) Ladybug?**

  
  


“Oh so we’ll get to see what happened, thank goodness I was getting confused”. Kim says relieved.

“Kim you’re always confused”. Alix says, Giving him a slap upside the head.

  
  


“BURN”!! Shouts the rest of the burn squad.

  
  


**Scene: Burrow**

**Bunnyx: Oh no, what have you done, Marinette?! (rewinds)**

**Alternate flashback scene: Collège Françoise Dupont**

**Marinette: (running) Ta-da, I did it!**

**(Marinette hugs her friends.)**

**Alya: I'm so proud of you.**

**Mylène: You rock!**

**(Rose takes back her plushie from Alix and Bunnyx immediately pauses the flashback.)**

“Why did you even bet your plushie in the first place”? Mylene asks curiously.

“Because betting actual Money is bad”. Rose says sounding like a PSA.

  
  
  


**Scene: Burrow**

**Bunnyx: How is this possible? That's not what I remember! (holds up unicorn plushie, which glitches and disappears; rewinds)**

**Alternate flashback scene: Collège Françoise Dupont**

**Alya: So how did you get to Adrien?**

**Marinette: I... I was very convincing?**

“That’s one way to put it girl”. Alya says playfully nudging Marinette in the side.

“Well it’s not like I could say I transformed into Ladybug to sneak into his room and put the present there. Not only would I blow my secret identity, and or sound crazy, but I would be admitting I technically broke into his house”. Marinette rambles on.

“True”.

  
  


**Adrien: Marinette!**

**(The girls look towards Adrien.)**

**Adrien: I have something to tell you.**

**(Rose pushes Marinette to Adrien.)**

**Adrien: I've realized... I've realized that you're not just a friend to me. I’ve always felt like you were more than that. (holds Marinette's hand) And now I know why.**

**Alya, Rose, Juleka, and Mylène: Ohhh?**

**Marinette: Does that... does this mean that you... you like the beret?**

**Adrien: (smiles) It means that I love you. (Marinette and Adrien kiss)**

  
  


“It’s about godDamn time”. Alya shouts Victoriously.

“YA but knowing this show everything will be set back to the status quo at the end of the episode”. Nino says ruining Alya’s little party.

“Groan. Don’t remind me Nino”. She says sluming back into her seat.

  
  


**Scene: Burrow**

**Bunnyx: It’s worse than I thought. Come on, Ladybug, quick!**

**Scene: Alternate Paris**

**(Ladybug lands.)**

**Cat Blanc: Give me your Miraculous so I can make everything go back to the way it was!! MEGA-CATACLYSM!!!!! (fires)**

“Now that sounds bad”. Luka says worried about how this will end.

  
  


**(Ladybug jumps off. The building collapses and causes a flood.)**

**Scene: Burrow**

**Bunnyx: (falls back) Oh no, what happened?!? (gets up and rewinds)**

**Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont**

**(Marinette runs up to Adrien and hugs him.)**

**Chloé: (watching from the entrance; enraged) Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous! (storms away)**

“I’m honestly impressed you didn’t do anymore than that Chloe”. Adrien says impressed by her restraint.

“Hey I know when I’ve lost a battle, and when to give up”. She says in her defence.

  
  


“Sure you do”. Alya says not believing it.

**Alternate flashback scene: Liberty**

**(Marinette and Adrien are dancing together.)**

**Alternate flashback scene: Bridge**

**(Marinette and Adrien are sharing ice cream from André.)**

“Wow you two are just like a Hallmark movie aren't you”. Kim asks, not realizing what he just said.

“Wait you watch those movies”? Alix asks sensing the potential teasing material.

“Uhh Just when my Mom’s watching them, she hates watching them alone”. He says defensively.

“Sure she does”. Alix says not believing him in the slightest.

  
  


**TVi report**

**Nadja: It's heartbreak for all the girls of Paris as supermodel Adrien Agreste has a girlfriend—classmate Marinette Dupain-Cheng.**

**Scene: Burrow**

**Bunnyx: You have to succeed, Ladybug. Capture his Akuma, do it now!**

**Scene: Alternate Paris**

**Cat Blanc: Things were PURR-FECT until Hawk Moth found out about everything. Once the Chat is out of the bag, it's only a matter of time 'till everyone knows. It was our love that did this to the world, m'lady.**

“Their Love or was it Hwakmoth’s ruthless planning, and disregard for his own sons happiness”? Alix asks, wanting to bring he who shall not be named back in here to plan an even worse demise for Hawkmoth.

  
  
  


**Scene: Burrow**

**Bunnyx: But how did it?**

**Alternate flashback scene: Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie**

**Nathalie is holding a tablet in her hand.)**

**Gabriel: [from tablet] Miss Dupain-Cheng, your relationship with my son is detrimental to the Gabriel Agreste brand. I demand that you stop seeing him at once.**

“Now that’s Low for him to do, I can’t believe he cares about his Brand more than his own son. No Oh wait yes I can, because he’s a heartless, soulless Bastard who feeds off people's misery”. Alya says Growling looking like she’s reading to pound into the screen and strangle Gabriel then and there.

“Babe calm down”. Nino says putting a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder, as she snaps at him.

“I AM CALM”!

  
  


**Marinette: But... I didn’t do anything.**

**Tom: She loves Adrien and Adrien loves her! You can’t stop them—**

**Gabriel: [from tablet] If you refuse, I will not hesitate to withdraw Adrien from school, and he will never see his friends again.**

“If only we could record this and use it to have Gabriel arrested for Child abuse when we get back”. Tom sighs sadly.

“Maybe not, but we could install cameras in our store, for when he does try this, so we can get him then”. Sabine suggests hopefully.

“I guess that would be a good security investment as well, but it won’t be soon enough in my opinion”. Tom grumbles to himself.

“Allow Moi to help I’ll make sure you get the best Cameras on the market so you’ll get the best video and sound possible”. Chloe says wanting in on this plan, she will not let Uncle Gabriel get in between Adrikin’s and his Happiness ever again.

  
  


**Marinette: (drops tray of heart macarons) Adrien doesn’t deserve this!**

**Gabriel: [from tablet] Then make the right choice. (Heartbroken, Marinette starts crying.)**

**Tom: (to Nathalie; angrily) Get out of my bakery! Now!**

**Alternate flashback scene: The Agreste Mansion**

**(The gates open and Adrien's bodyguard opens the door.)**

**Adrien: Marinette? Why won't you come in? What's wrong?**

**Marinette: Adrien... I... forgive me, we're just... we're just not right for each other.**

**Adrien: What are you talking about? Of course we are, we love each other!**

“The Crying makes it much less believable you know”. Alya points out.

Sigh “I know”.

  
  


**Marinette: No. I don't love you... anymore. (runs away crying)**

**Adrien: No... Marinette! (runs after her, but his bodyguard won't let him in, to his bodyguard) Please let me through, it can't end like this! It can't end at all! I love her!**

**Nathalie: (on phone) Everything is going as planned, sir.**

**Alternate flashback scene: Hawk Moth's lair**

**Hawk Moth: I've never felt such utter despair! (corrupts a butterfly) Marinette Dupain-Cheng will be my ultimate masterpiece! Fly away, my beautiful Akuma, and evilise this broken heart! (The Akuma flies away)**

“Ugh I should have known he’s been trying to Akmatize me since episode one of this season”. Marinette groans into her hands.

“Well he must find it strange that you haven’t been Akumatized yet, and have resisted any attempts he must have made at this point”. Max rationalizes.

“So, there must be plenty of other people who haven’t been akumatized yet”. Marinette Points out.

“I know I haven’t”. Sabine admits.

“See”? Marinette points out.

“We get it, we get it, plenty of people have never been akumatized, now let’s get back to the show already”. Pin says reclaiming the remote from Alya to resume the episode.

**Alternate flashback scene: The Agreste Mansion**

**(Marinette sits on a stairway leading to the train station and continues crying.)**

**Adrien: (begging, with tears on his eyes) I beg you, please!**

**(His bodyguard nods and lets him out.)**

**Adrien: (runs to Marinette and sees the Akuma) Marinette, MOVE!**

**Marinette: Adrien? (turns around)**

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out!**

**(Completely panicked, Adrien transforms into Chat Noir. Marinette is shocked to learn that Adrien was Chat Noir all along)**

**Cat Noir: CATACLYSM! (cataclysms the Akuma, destroying it)**

“Huh good to know that works”. Adrien says having wondered if his cataclysm could destroy Akuma’s before they turn someone into an akuma for a while now.

  
  


**Marinette: Adrien!**

**Cat Noir: You were about to be akumatized. I didn't have a choice, m'lady.**

**Marinette: M'lady? But how did you know? I thought our identities were supposed to remain a secret! (drops umbrella and hugs Chat Noir tearfully)**

**Cat Noir: Everything will be okay, I promise.**

**Hawk Moth: (from phone) Nathalie? Nathalie!**

**Nathalie: (on phone) It's Adrien. Your son... he's... he's Chat Noir.**

“Oh great he found your identity”. Alix groans.

“Ya I should have seen that coming with how close we are to my house, and with how many cameras there are outside of it”. Adrien admits thinking it over.

  
  


**Alternate flashback scene: Hawk Moth's lair, Hawk Moth drops his cane and is shocked that Chat Noir was his son all along.**

**Hawk Moth: (shocked) Chat Noir, my own son? (smirks) The Miraculous will soon be mine!**

**Scene: Burrow**

**(Most of the circles become a static screen.)**

**Bunnyx: (runs away and trips, noticing her leg has become intangible) Hurry up!**

“Oh I get it if we don’t fix the timeline soon then Bunnyx will be erased from existence since that timeline will no longer exist where she gets the miraculous”. Max says figuring out what happened to Alix.

“Great”. Alix groans not liking this.

  
  


**Scene: Alternate Paris**

**Cat Blanc: I'll find you, m'lady!! And when I do, you'll give me your Miraculous!**

**Ladybug: (attacks from behind and grabs his staff) Time to de-evil—!**

**Cat Blanc: Looking for my Akuma, m'lady?!?! (tries to attack Ladybug with lights, but she dodges it) There’s a faster way to make this end, you know. You just need to hand over.. YOUR MIRACULOUS!!!!!!!**

**Ladybug: Never! Lucky Charm!!**

**(An eraser is summoned.)**

**Cat Blanc: An eraser? I'd like to erase the past too, but there's only one way to do that. (summons a small Cataclysm at the tips of his fingers and starts walking towards her)**

“Wait I can change the size of my Cataclysm’s, or is that just a Chat Blanc thing”? Adrien asks his Kwami.

“I’ll tell you when your older kitten”.

  
  


**You know that by merging our Miraculous together, we'd be granted one wish, right? Any wish we wanted. Well, my wish would be to fix everything, so we could be in love again. And have a hamster, too. You’ve always dreamed of having one. We’ll call it— (tries grabbing Ladybug’s earrings)**

**Ladybug: (grabs his belt and rips it) Time to de-evil— (No Akuma emerges, and she looks at the belt in confusion)**

“Is this another case of the Akumatized iten being located in a secret location”? Max asks curious.

“You’ve seen this messed up future where he could possibly have hidden it”? Kim asks pointing to the ruined Paris.

**Cat Blanc: (upset) You're not even listening. You don't understand. (uses the small cataclysm and disappointedly crumbles the ground in front of Ladybug)**

**(Ladybug falls into the water, screaming.)**

**Commercial interlude scene: End of Act 2. Beginning of Act 3.**

**(Ladybug swims down and sees two Cataclysmed people: Hawk Moth and herself. She swims towards the future version of herself and touches it, but it crumbles to dust and disappears.)**

“I think I’m going to be Sick”. Adrien says unable to look at the crumbling image of his beloved, as he makes his way into the bathroom. The two remaining hosts look in that direction not sure what to do.

“So do you wanna talk to him, or shall I”? Red asks Pin.

“Sorry to tell you this, but that’s the boys room, I can’t go in there”. Pin points out, as Red makes his way into the bathroom to check up on the sunshine child. 

“Fine don’t start the episode back up until we’re out”. He Grumbles to to himself thinking of a way to cheer up Adrien as he makes his way to the restroom.

______-7.5 MINUTES LATER-_______

Red and Adrien make their way out of the restroom with Adrien looking disheveled and Slightly pale. Both make their way back to their seats as Pin resumes the episode. Once in his seat Adrien collapses into his girlfriend's arms for comfort.

  
  


**Alternate flashback scene: The Agreste Mansion's basement**

**(Hawk Moth falls in through the ceiling and Ladybug and Chat Noir jump down.)**

**Ladybug: You're done, Hawk Moth! Give us back your Miraculous!**

**Cat Noir: (throws Hawk Moth's cane in the water) You know what they say. The wave of a moth's wing can set off a CATACLYSM!**

**Hawk Moth: I would put that Cataclysm away if I were you... Adrien.**

**Cat Noir: How do you— (the lid of Emilie's coffin opens and he sees Emilie) Mother?**

**Hawk Moth: I'm doing it for her, Adrien. For you. For us.**

**Cat Noir: Father? (Ladybug looks at him in shock) Why? Why? Why? (angrily runs up to Hawk Moth with cataclysm) Why..?**

**(Hawk moth smiles evilly, reclaims his cane, and hits Chat Noir across the city and to the Eiffel Tower.)**

“Ouch that’ll hurt in the morning”. Kim winces thinking of the pain.

“Good thing the Miraculous have very protective suits”. Tikki says trying to lighten up the situation.

  
  


**Alternate flashback scene: Eiffel Tower**

**Hawk Moth: We can save your mother using your Miraculous and hers!**

**Cat Noir: No, just stop!!**

**Ladybug: (lands) Don't listen to him! You know there'd be a terrible price to pay in exchange!**

**Hawk Moth: If she really loved you, she'd let you save your mother! (points accusingly at Ladybug)**

“No the pierce isn’t worth it. Mother would never want someone to sacrifice another person's life just to save hers”. Adrien says angry his father would play such a card

  
  


**Cat Noir: Stop it! Stop it!! STOP IT!!!!!**

**Hawk Moth: (releases an Akuma and it enters Chat Noir's bell) Chat Blanc, I'm giving you the infinite power of destruction! Together you and I will seize Ladybug's Miraculous and awaken your mother! Obey!**

“Oh, so that’s where the Akuma is located, good to know”. Marinette says to herself.

  
  


**Cat Noir: (tries to fight back but fails) I'm sorry, Ladybug! (he succumbs his akumatization and transforms into Chat Blanc)**

**Hawk Moth: Seize her Miraculous, my son!**

**(Cat Blanc lifts his arm to Ladybug.)**

**Ladybug: No Adrien, you have to resist!**

**(Cat Blanc changes his mind and points his arm to Hawk Moth.)**

**Hawk Moth: How dare you! Not me, Adrien!**

**Cat Blanc: I... I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!!!! (makes the Cataclysm huge) M'lady...**

**Ladybug: My prince..**

**(The Cataclysm destroys Ladybug, Hawk Moth, Paris, everyone in it, and splits the moon in half.)**

“So the end of the world was because of love? I guess that sounds better than it being because of pollution”. Mylene says trying to find the bright side.

“Now that is a good twist for a story, what do you think Marc”? Tomato boy asks his boyfriend.

“It’s good, but I think we would need more build up for something like that in one of our comics”. Marc says thinking it over.

  
  


**Scene: Burrow**

**Bunnyx: Fix this nightmare, Ladybug! Please!**

**Scene: Alternate Paris. Ladybug returns to the surface and lands on the Eiffel tower, she confronts Chat Blanc**

**Ladybug: (furious) What did you do to them?!**

**Cat Blanc: I didn't mean to.. (looks at her angrily) Why won't you try and help me fix it?! (spins around to face her) The simple truth is you don’t love me anymore! So I MIGHT as well destroy YOU, ME, OUR MEMORIES................................ EVERYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Cat Blanc starts an ultimate Cataclysm that reaches the galaxies.)**

“This is Kinda terrifying to watch”. Alys says nervously.

“Well babe no one ever said that teenagers were the best with emotions”. Nino says jokingly.

  
  


**Ladybug: NO!!!!!!!!**

**Scene: Burrow**

**Bunnyx: (horrified) No, no, no, NO! He's about to trigger the end of the world, Ladybug!!**

**Scene: Alternate Paris**

**Ladybug: (frantically runs up to Chat Blanc) OKAY! OKAY! I'LL GIVE YOU MY MIRACULOUS, Chat NOIR!**

**(Cat Blanc stops the Cataclysm and closes his eyes)**

**Cat Blanc: I'm not Chat Noir anymore. (opens his eyes) I'm Chat Blanc. (flicks his bell and smiles)**

**(Ladybug walks up to him, puts her hands on his chest, and smiles at him)**

**Ladybug: You will always be Chat Noir to me. (leans in as if to kiss him but grabs his bell and crushes it, releasing the Akuma) No more evildoing for you, little Akuma. Time to de-evilise Chat Noir! (catches the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (releases the akuma, turning it back into a normal butterfly) Bye-bye, little butterfly.**

“Aww that was a dirty trick I didn’t even get my kiss”. Adrien Pouts at his girlfriend, finally feeling better. Chuckling to herself, Marinette leans over and pecks Adrien on his lips.

“Better”?

“Much better Purrincess”.

  
  


**(Cat Blanc turns back into Chat Noir and sees a butterfly at his hands and smiles.)**

**Bunnyx: (from her Burrow) Yes, yes! You did it, Minibug!**

**Cat Noir: Marinette, what happened? (she looks down and closes her eyes, saddened) What's wrong?**

**Ladybug: You're still calling me Marinette. You're not supposed to know who I am. It means that if I use my Miraculous Ladybug to fix everything now…**

“The only way to fix this is to go back in time and prevent Adrien from finding out Marinette’s identity”. Alix says knowing what needs to be done.

“You are correct, young lady. You’ll be a fine Rabbit miraculous Holder ''. Fu says approving of her plan.

“Thank you Master”. Alix says happy to receive the compliment.

  
  


**Bunnyx: You'll still have this memory of her.**

**(Cat Noir lets the butterfly go and looks sad.)**

**Ladybug: (with her Lucky Vision spots the eraser and the Burrow) Of course! (hugs Chat Noir) I'm gonna fix everything, Chat Noir, I promise!**

**Cat Noir: (smiles) I know.**

“Aww that’s so sad that he has to be alone in that timeline”. Rose says tearing up as Juleka puts an arm around her.

“Don’t worry soon he’ll never have to go through that pain at all”. She says cheering Rose up.

  
  


**Scene: Burrow**

**Ladybug: (jumps in) Bring me back 10 minutes before the moment you came to get me, quick! I don't have much time before I transform back and lose my Lucky Charm. (puts the bowl on top of head) I have to erase my mistake to get things back to normal. This future is a result from something that happened in the past. I must not throw my eraser here and now, I must throw my eraser back then!**

**Bunnyx: Do you know how Chat Noir found out about your secret identity?**

**Ladybug: I think so. When I went into Adrien's house as Ladybug, he probably saw me. He figured out that Ladybug is Marinette because of the note written on the gift. But I'm not sure what happened next.**

“Well I know now”. Marinette says jokingly.

  
  


**Bunnyx: He probably told his friend Nino, who told Alya, who wrote about it on the Ladyblog.**

**Ladybug: Mm.. They would never do that. But Adrien probably told someone, who told someone else, and so on, until it was all over the news! The best-kept secrets are the ones you never share.**

**Scene: The Agreste Mansion**

**Ladybug from 10 minutes: Signed, Marinette. (Ladybug pushes her away) What—**

**Ladybug: (erases her name) Trust me, it's better this way. (throws up eraser) Miraculous Ladybug! (throws her Lucky Charm up in air and reverts everything)**

**Scene: Burrow**

**Bunnyx: (looks at unicorn plushie) WOO-HOO!**

“Wait you actually wanted that plushie”? Pin asks looking over at Alix.

“What I may be a tomboy, but that doesn’t mean I don’t like femine things''. Alix says defensively.

“Ya that’s fair Luminous has some boyish things she likes, but is still into girly things. Except Unicorns, she much prefers Dragons to those fancy horses”. Pin says in agreement.

  
  
  


**Scene: The Agreste Mansion**

**Adrien: (opens door) Ladybug?**

**Ladybug: Oh, Adrien Agreste! What a surprise! I brought you a gift from... your fan club in Brazil! There's a postal strike over there but they really wanted it to arrive today for Saint Athanasius Day.**

**Adrien: (closes door) That's my... fifth name.**

“I guess that's one way to give him your present”. Alya says amused.

  
  


**Ladybug: Wow, they must be serious fans to know that about you! Well, happy Fifth Name's Day! (leaves through the window)**

**Adrien: Uh... thank you. (smiles)**

**Plagg: Ugh, why would anyone send a beret when they could send cheese instead?**

“Because Clothing lasts longer than food”. Marinette says in her defence.

“Clothing has little uses for us Kwami’s”. Plagg points out.

“Fair”.

  
  


**Scene: Rooftops**

**Ladybug: Hey, Bunnyx, when you travel through time, do you forget what happened when you're done?**

**Bunnyx: What's seen can't be unseen. I know who you are, Minibug, and a few other things too.**

**Ladybug: Do you know who Hawk Moth is?**

**Bunnyx: Even if I did, I couldn't tell you. There's a time for everything and time is a fragile thing. That's the reason you picked me, Minibug. I know how to keep a secret. (enters Burrow)**

“And that’s why Chloe could never have the Rabbit Miraculous”. Alya joke.

“BURN”!! Shouts the burn squad.

“”Ehh they’re right”. Chloe admits agreeing with them.

  
  


**Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont**

**Marinette: He wasn't home. His fencing competition probably ended later than expected.**

**Alya: What did you do with the gift?**

**Marinette: Oh, I dropped it off at home before coming back here. I was gonna tell you that I've given it to him but the truth is I just couldn't do it! But I promise next time, it'll work. You know what they say, 563rd time's a charm! (Marinette’s friends hug her)**

“Please tell me that number was a joke”. Adrien says hopping its a joke.

“Uhh future remember, so how would I know”. Marinette says weakly knowing she was already on her 165th attempt when they came here.

**Scene: Rooftops**

**Cat Noir: (singing) Little kitty on a roof, all alone without his lady... (Ladybug lands next to him) Hey Bugaboo. So what was that sudden call for?**

**Ladybug: I did it. (leans on his shoulder)**

**Cat Noir: (smiles) I have no idea what you're talking about, but I'm perfectly fine with it.**

“And that was Chat Blanc, you guess can talk it over while I go and get Luminous from her room”. Pin says scurrying off to get her Thief back in the room, as everyone talks.

______- 5 minutes later -_____

“So Did everyone enjoy the episode”. Luminous says stepping back into the room and takes a look around. “And what Happened to the ladies' hair in here”?

“RED”! All the girls shouts as Chloe glares at the Kitsune. 

“I see, well then I’ll just fix that real quick”. And with a snap of Luminous’s fingers all their Hair turns back to its original colors.

“Ahh much better thank you”. Chloe says looking at her hair in the mirror.

“That’s great, and remember that’s the last episode for the night, we’ll resume the show in the morning”. Luminous says turning off the screen for the night, but as everyone starts to make their way back to their room Luminous interrupts them once more.

“Oh and by the Way, it’s been decided that we won’t be doing an episode from this season called Stormy Weather 2, since it’s mostly just a recap episode, but if any of you are interested you can watch it in your rooms tonight”. She says as everyone turns in for the night.

  
  


TO BE CONTINUED 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what episode do you want next from season 3? And please remember my Rule no Oblivio until after chatper 10.
> 
> By the way on my Profile on Fanfiction.net I have poll you all might be intrested in checking out.


	7. Ladybug

The next morning everyone filled back into the theater room, ready to start the day and get back on with these episodes. The previous night not everyone decided to watch Stormy weather 2, in fact the only people who didn’t watch the episode were Nathaniel, Marc, Chloe, Jagged, Penny, Ivan, Mylene, Rose Juleka, and surprisingly Adrien(Because Alya and Nino watched the episode first and decided it was better he didn’t know Nathalie is in love with his Dad). Once everyone was in the room Red, Pin and Luminous emerged from the shadows with the Top hat in hand.

“So before we pick today’s episode just out of curiosity who watched Stormy Weather 2 last night”? Luminous asks leasuly tossing her hat in the air and catching it without a single card falling out, as most of the hands in the room went up.

“I see and what did you think of it”?

“Well besides one detail, I found stormy weather almost ending the world to be a bit overkill. But other than that it was another boring recap episode, not like any of those are good anyways”. Alya says with all the others to some degree agreeing with her.

“Well then you’ve never seen the ember island players if you think here’s no such thing as a good recap episode”. Luminous says to herself amused.

“I see and why didn’t the rest of you watch Stormy Weather 2”? Red asks, turning to the rest of the group.

“It was our Couples movie night, and we didn’t really want to watch anymore of our lives for the day”. Penny says, grabbing Jaggeds hand.

“Same”. Mylene says blushing while looking over at her Ivan.

“We had a girl’s night Disney princess marathon”. Rose says giving Juleka a side hug.

“Comic book planning session”. Marc and Nathaniel say in sync.

“I just wasn’t interested”. Chloe admits.

“And Nino and Alya insisted they watch it first and afterwards told me it was better if I didn’t watch it”. Adrien confesses.

“I see”. The host trio says together.

“Well anyways who wants to pick out the first episode of the day”? Luminous asks as her hat starts to float around the room.

“I will”! Jagged says, grabbing the hat from mid air, and pulling an envelope out. “Let’s see the first episode is”-  _ SQUIRT,  _ as Jagged was opening the envelope a small stream of water squirted right into his face.

“Here”. Luminous says making a towel appear and handing it to the rock star.

“Thanks mate”. Jagged says, drying off, and then grabbing another Envelope, “Let’s try that again, the first episode of the day is, Ladybug”?

Once the title of the episode leaves Jagged’s lips naturally everyone is confused, it doesn’t sound like another copy cat, or a corrupted version of a hero, it just sounds like an episode devoted to Marinette somehow. But as everyone talks amongst themself a loud groan turns their attention to the front of the room to see Luminous with her head in her hands.

“Umm what’s wrong Luminous”? Rose asks nervously.

“Just another episode I. Do. Not. Like!” Luminous says punctuating her point as she hands her remote to Red and starts to walk out of the room. “See you at the end of the episode”!

“Well then let’s get this episode started”. Red says pressing play.

  
  
  
  


**Scene: Adrien's room. Plagg is eating Camembert and Adrien shows him a bracelet he made.**

**Adrien: What do you think, Plagg?**

**Plagg: (smells it) Ugh, what's the point of giving someone something that can't be eaten and doesn't have a scent? If you gave me that, I'd be seriously offended.**

**Adrien: Maybe I should get a second opinion.**

“Dude please don’t go to who I think you're going to”. Nino says groaning.

“What? If I’m making something for someone, it would make sense to go to Marinette for help”. Adrien says, sounding logical, satisfying most people but Alya who says.

“But what if it’s a present for Marinette then you would have to go to someone else for advice”. She points out.

“Shit”.

“Good job Adrikins you cursed”.

  
  


**Scene: Agreste mansion dining room. Nathalie gives Adrien's bracelet to Gabriel.**

**Gabriel: What is it?**

**Adrien: It's a gift I've made for Marinette. We're organizing a surprise birthday party for her.**

“Wait, this is the second birthday episode we’ve gotten for Marinette? What about everyone else’s birthdays”? Chloe asks, kinda disappointed they didn’t get an episode for her birthday.

“Well there are a lot of us here it would make sense that they couldn’t get an episode in for everyone’s birthdays”. Sabrina says trying to be a good friend.

“Try but they couldn’t even get a second episode in for Adrikins birthday, how utterly ridiculous”. She says huffing to herself.

“Well they got an episode in for his 5th middle name day, so close enough”. Red points out as he starts the episode back up.

  
  


**Gabriel: Marinette?**

**Adrien: You know, the girl who won the fashion contest? She made the hat I wore for your show. She's a really awesome girl. She loves helping others-**

**Gabriel: I don't remember giving you permission to go to your friend's birthday party.**

**Adrien: Please, Father! Marinette deserves to have all her friends there.**

**(Gabriel glances at Nathalie and she nods)**

**Gabriel: Alright then.**

**Adrien: Thank you, Father.**

**Scene: Outside Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Marinette is surprised after seeing the bracelet.**

**Marinette: Ah...**

**Adrien: I always carry the lucky charm you gave me wherever I go, and I think it works pretty well. So..**

**(Lila angrily watches the party from her bedroom window)**

“Oh wait this is a flashback from Befana that makes much more sense”. Alya says no longer feeling confused.

“That’s good babe but I’m more worried about Lila here. She doesn’t look happy and I don’t think she’ll take someone else being the apple of Adriens eye sitting down. I hate to say this but she’s planning something”. Nino says worried about what she could be planning.

“Well whatever it is we will be informed of her plans for future reference”. Adiren says not looking forward to seeing this.

  
  


**Scene: Place des Vosges. Lila is reading when Gabriel's car arrives.**

**Gabriel: I thought you were supposed to protect Adrien from Marinette. The one you said was a bad influence.**

“Oh great when did she learn his identity, and more importantly why does he believe everything she says without fact checking her”? Alya growls at the thought of them working together.

“Talk about the pot calling the kettle black”. Red says reminding Alya of her own inability to fact check.

“Oh right, but when did they even become so buddy buddy”?

“Remember this is only the 6th episode we’re watching of the season, so it’s only natural that we’re missing some info”. Nino says calming Alya down.

“Okay okay”.

**Scene: Flashback from "Chameleon".**

**Lila: From now on, you and I are at war. You will lose your friends and wind up all alone and Adrien will soon be mine.**

**Marinette: We'll see about that, Lila, we'll see.**

**Flashback from Chameleon ends.**

**Lila: My plan is taking a little longer than expected, sir. But you won't be disappointed.**

“Okay who doesn’t like the sound of that”? Pin asks amused from Red’s shoulder as EVERYONE raises their hand.

  
  


**Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom. Lila takes away a paper from Miss Bustier's desk.**

**Scene: Locker room. Lila uses her phone and puts the paper into Marinette's backpack.**

“Is she framing me for stealing something from my teacher”? Marinette asks, not believing what she’s seeing.

“Sure looks like it”. Alya agrees numbly .

  
  


**Lila: Will you keep your promise if I succeed?**

**Gabriel: I always honor my commitments. (car drives away)**

**Nathalie: You work too hard, sir.**

**Gabriel: Now's not the time to ease up, Nathalie.**

**Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Everyone goes inside the classroom.**

**Lila: (to Nathaniel) I'm good friends with the best manga publisher in Japan, you know. I can talk to them about your comic book project if you like.**

**Marinette: She's such a liar!**

**Alya: You gotta stop obsessing over her, Marinette.**

**Miss Bustier: I've graded your mock exam papers. Most of you did quite well, some better than others, but before I hand them back, Marinette, could you bring your schoolbag to me, please? I need to check something. (Marinette does so) Today, someone placed an anonymous note in my mailbox, claiming that you'd stolen the exam answers, and it looks like the anonymous person was right! (Everyone gasps)**

“Okay who even tries to cheat on a mock exam it would make more sense to steal the real exam answers”. Jagged exclaims.

“Ya Lila could at least choose an answer sheet that would count towards a grade”. Marinette says, very unhappy about being framed.

  
  


**Marinette: But that's not true! Someone must've planted that piece of paper in my bag!**

**Miss Bustier: But you've answered all of the questions correctly.**

**Marinette: I did? Yes, but because I've studied.**

**Alya: Miss Bustier, Marinette always scores high on your tests.**

“That is true, despite your extracurricular activities you do manage to keep good enough grades”. Ms Bustier says thinking it over.

**Lila: This is so terribly unlike you, Marinette. You're usually so well-behaved.**

**Marinette: Of course! You put the answers in my bag! You're the "anonymous informer"!**

**Lila: (gasps) I'm coming to your defense and you're accusing me?!**

**Miss Bustier: You can't accuse someone without proof, Marinette.**

“You know, Luminous knows how to lift fingerprints from papers, and how to get fingerprint samples from people, she could teach you how to do that for when you get back. After all if Marinette really did steal that paper it would have her prints on it, but not only that but it would have Lila’s print on it too. Trust me there’s no more damning evidence than a fingerprint since no two people have identical fingerprints, not even twins”. Pin explains to the room.

“Umm how does Luminous know all this”? Marinette asks, impressed.

“She is a thief after all. She says she should know what the police and the forensic units are looking for when investigating a crime scene. So she learned a lot about forensic science and knows how to get fingerprints off certain surfaces like a golf ball, or papers”.

“In that case I would gladly take a fingerprint collecting class from Luminous, and in fact all my student’s will take the class as well just to be safe”. Ms Bustier says taking the offer, as some of her students groan hearing about more school work.

“Great, she’ll even show you how to identify different types of fingerprints, and what makes them unique”. Pin says starting the episode.

  
  


**Marinette: But I'm sure it's her! She stole the test answers!**

**Miss Bustier: That's impossible, Marinette. Lila got the worst grade in the class.**

**Marinette: Then... she flunked the exam on purpose!**

**Adrien: Excuse me, Miss Bustier, but everyone here knows it isn't like Marinette to cheat.**

**Alya: He's right!**

**Rose: It doesn't make sense! (Everyone agrees)**

**Miss Bustier: (claps hands) Marinette, Lila, please go to the principal's office until we get to the bottom of this.**

“Uhh never leave those two alone together you should have sent someone with them to mediate them so Lila couldn’t try anything without another witness”. Red complains making Ms Bustier look somewhat ashamed for her future actions.

“Right.... I’ll remember that”.

**(Lila opens the door for Marinette and she still is angry)**

**Scene: Hallway.**

**Lila: I swore I'd make your life unbearable, Marinette. Let's see how you get out of this one.**

**Marinette: I'm not falling in your trap, Lila.**

**Lila: Too late. You already have.**

**(Lila goes down the stairs)**

**Marinette: Where are you going?**

**Lila: You're about to find out! Ready?**

**(Lila fakes an injury and Mr. Damocles goes outside)**

“Uhh Mr Damocles aren’t there any security cameras in the school”? Max asks suddenly.

“Well to be honest No for legal reasons we only have cameras outside the school, but it would be wise to get some in the future to fact check claims of bullying other than just going off a student’s word”. He says thinking it over.

“Well then leave the donation to Moi,daddy has more than enough money to spare and can never say no to my demands”. Chloe says proudly.

“Unless your mother demands something instead”. Alya jokes not noticing Pin sneaking up to her with something glinting in her paws.

“True”.

  
  


**Mr. Damocles: What's the holdup over here?**

**Lila: Marinette pushed me down the stairs!**

**Mr. Damocles: In my office!**

**Scene: Mr. Damocles' office.**

**Marinette: But sir, it wasn't me, I didn't do anything-**

**Lila: I don't know why Marinette doesn't like me! I've really tried to be her friend, but she keeps calling me a liar, getting the others to gang up against me, and now, she's pushing me down the stairs? (fakes sadness)**

“Ugh and they didn’t take you to the nurse to get you checked out first? She doesn’t even look hurt in the slightest, no cuts, no bruises, not even a single hair or piece of clothing out of place. How did we believe this Bull####”! Alya shouts frustrated trying to lunge to the screen but instead finds herself handcuffed to the chair. “Okay what is this”?!?!

“For everyone’s safety in the room, we don’t need you to go on a rampage and destroy everything”. Pin explains cheekily.

“Fair, but why didn’t you do anything to Marinette, if anything you should be just as angry as me right now or worse, everyone is turning their backs on you in the future. But you’re not even flinching”. She complains looking over to Marinette to find her curled up around Adrien.

“I know it looks bad, but this is the future, it hasn’t happened yet, I know you guys are now aware of the true nature of Lila and won’t follow her blindly when this happens in real life. After all this is just one possible outcome, and when I do get angry Adrien is here to calm me down”. She says looking deeply into her boyfriend's eyes.

“It hasn’t been easy let me tell mew”. Adrien says breaking the mood.

“Groan and there went that moment dude”.

  
  


**Marinette: Those are total lies!**

**Mr. Damocles: Go on, Lila.**

**Lila: She even took a necklace I got from my grandmother - a fox pendant!**

“Wait as in the same fox pendant she bought to convince me she was a miraculous user”? Adrien asks slowly.

“Groan great, just how long until she starts telling people that she’s Rena Rouge at this rate”? Kim asks not knowing his mistake as Alya’s face a lovely shade of red.

“That bitch is going straight to Satan if she tries something like that”. She vows.

“So you’ll send her back to her Daddy”? Chloe jokes.

“BURN”! Shouts the burn squad.

  
  


**Mr. Damocles: Took, as in stole?**

**Marinette: Huh? That's not true! I never stole anything!**

**Tom: My daughter is not a thief!**

**Sabine: Why should we believe any of this? You're accusing her without any proof!**

**Lila: Oh, I have proof.**

**Scene: Locker room.**

**Mr. Damocles: Open your locker, please.**

**(Marinette does so and the pendant falls out of her locker)**

**Lila: (gasps) My Grandma's pendant!**

**(Sabine and Marinette gasp)**

**Marinette: She's making up this whole thing! It wasn't me! I didn't do anything, I swear! (Sabine is crying) You know Lila's lying, don't you, Adrien?**

**Adrien: Mr. Damocles, I don't think-**

“What? they didn’t even let him give his opinion or take Lila to the nurse to get her opinion about Lila’s quote on quote injuries? That’s stupid she does she even know about all her so called disabilities”? Kagami asks, very confused about how this school manages to function.

“Everyone in this school is a sheep unless they’re a manipulator end of story”. Red says starting the episode back up.

  
  


**Mr. Damocles: Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you are expelled from this school! (Everyone gasps)**

Now it was everyone’s turn to go berserk at how extreme measures he took Tom even had to hold back Sabine. This went on for a couple of minutes until they Made sure Mr Damocles knew just what went wrong.(AN I know you all are expecting more from me for this scene but I just cannot bring myself to write more sorry)

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

**Hawk Moth: Lila Rossi was right! This was worth the wait! The downfall of Marinette brings about the despair of everyone who trusted her. I can feel the huge waves of negative emotions as they come crashing down! (Hawk Moth creates an akuma) Are you ready, Nathalie?**

**Nathalie: More than ever.**

**(Hawk Moth places the akuma in her tablet)**

**Hawk Moth: Catalyst, I'm giving you back the power to transform me into Scarlet Moth.**

“Seriously he’s trying to do Scarlet Moth again? That didn’t work out too well last time”. Alix asks unamused

“Or maybe he needs to be more powerful to get Marinette Akumatized since it didn’t work so well in Chameleon”. Max offers up the possibility

“Huh maybe”.

**(Nathalie transforms into Catalyst and she infuses her energy into Hawk Moth's cane)**

**Catalyst: From now on, you are the almighty Scarlet Moth!**

**(Hawk Moth transforms into said character)**

**Scarlet Moth: Thanks to you, I can now release as many akumas as I desire! Fly away, my little akumas. Find Marinette and her friends and evilize them all!**

**Scene: Locker room. Marinette opens the exiting door to be swarmed by a bunch of scarlet akumas that infect her, her parents, and several others.**

**Scarlet Moth: Verity Queen, Princess Justice, I am Scarlet Moth.**

  
  


“Please if he thinks he can akumatized me he has another thing coming”. Sabine growls like a overprotective mama Kitty

  
  


**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

**Scarlet Moth: Since the innocent isn't to be believed anymore, I'm giving you both the power to expose the truth. As for you, my desperate loyal ones, disappointed by she who you once admired so much? I'm glad to have you back. In return, you will bring me Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous. (Marinette begins to remove her earrings but Catalyst starts to cough) What's wrong?**

“You took your earrings off before you could be Akumatized, very smart”. Master Fu says approvingly

“Thank you master”. Marinette says worried about what this episode has to hold

  
  


**Catalyst: Nothing, everything's fine. Keep going-**

**Scarlet Moth: Dark wings fall! (Gabriel rushes to Nathalie's aid)**

**Scene: Locker room.**

**(Everyone is deakumatized)**

**Scene: Marinette's room.**

**Tikki: (voice) If you had been akumatized, nothing could have stopped you from having your Miraculous over to Hawk Moth!**

**Marinette: And there would have been no more Ladybug. End of story.**

**Tikki: We can't let that happen!**

**Marinette: Neither Lila nor Hawk Moth will win. I'm gonna prove my innocence! If only Alya could help me.**

**Tikki: Alya didn't become akumatized earlier today at school. I'm sure it's because she trusts you. Call her!**

“Girl you can count on me to uncover the truth in this matter”. Alya says thinking about playing detective.

“And yet you never looked into the truth about anything Lila has lied about in the past”? She asks, still a little angry about Alya not fact checking sooner.

“Girl are you ever going to let that go”?

“Not for a while”.

  
  


**Marinette: You're right!**

**Scene: Marinette's balcony.**

**Alya: (on phone) So let's recap, right. You're accused of stealing the answers to the mock exam. Evidence 1: The paper with the answers was found in your schoolbag. You're also accused of pushing Lila down the stairs. No one witnessed the actual incident, but everyone did see Lila at the bottom of the staircase. You're also accused of stealing Lila's necklace, which was, Evidence 2, found inside your locker. And finally, you have a motive. I know for a fact that you've hated Lila from Day 1 because she hangs around Adrien.**

**Marinette: (sarcastically) I'm so glad I called you. Thanks for your support.**

**Alya: You're my best friend, Marinette. I totally believe you, but the evidence is stacked against you. The good thing is, the world's greatest reporters always seek the truth, so I'm gonna prove your innocence.**

**Marinette: (sighs in relief) Thanks, Al!**

**Alya: First off, a culprit always leaves clues. That's a given. And by following these clues, it will lead us…**

“You know, sherlock holmes once said, "When you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth!", so in this case it might be best to follow that quote”. Pin suggests surprising some people.

“You’re a fan of Sherlock Holmes”? Max asks not believing it.

“Nope but Luminous likes watching Detective Conan and the main character is a major Sherlock Holmes fan, and that’s his favorite quote”. Pin explains groaning remembering the marathons of that show.

“I see”.

**Marinette: ...to Lila!**

**Alya: No, to the guilty party. If you're so quick to accuse Lila, you might just overlook another potential baddie!**

**Marinette: Oh. (laughing) Right.**

**Alya: Whoever it was had to have touched your locker when they put the necklace in there. I'm gonna go track down some fingerprints.**

“If only you thought about the fingerprints sooner”! Red complains.

“Well I’m a journalist not a detective so it’s only natural, I didn’t think of it sooner”.

  
  


**Sabine: Marinette, can we have a word?**

**Marinette: I'll meet you later at your place. (hangs up with Alya)**

**Scene: Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie.**

**Sabine: Now listen, honey, we love you but this whole thing has gotten very complicated. And until we've found a new school for you, we've decided that you should help us with the bakery.**

**Marinette: But I'm telling you, I didn't do anything! If I have spent all my time in here, how am I going to be able to prove that I'm innocent?**

**Tom: It's fun here at the bakery. You'll see. (gives Marinette an apron)**

“I know it’s fun in the bakery but still I’ll miss school if I’m not allowed to go there”. Marinette says with a sigh.

“What’s with people and wanting to go to school I just don’t get it”? Kim asks scratching his head like the monkey he is.

  
  


**Scene: Agreste mansion.**

**Doctor: Once again, Mr. Agreste, make sure she gets lots of rest.**

**Gabriel: Of course. Thank you, doctor. (Adrien's bodyguard escorts the doctor outside)**

**Nathalie: Perhaps you can still take advantage of the chaos that Lila Rossi has reeked.**

**Gabriel: That plan is pointless without you.**

**Nathalie: You're right. Then I have to... (tries to get up but is too weak)**

**Gabriel: There will be no more Catalyst, or Mayura. I warned you. (takes Peacock Miraculous from Nathalie's chest) Using a broken Miraculous ends up breaking its wearer. The wounds of the Miraculous are becoming your wounds.**

“She won’t listen; she loves him too much not to”. Alya whispers to Nino.

“True that babe love can make people blind”. He whispers back.

“What are you whispering about”? Adrien asks, curious.

“Nothing”!

**Nathalie: I don't care, Gabriel. I want to help you.**

**Gabriel: Not at that cost. Never at that cost again.**

**Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Alya attempts to uncover some fingerprints from Marinette's locker only to discover that Fred had cleaned it. She later asks Lila some questions.**

**Scene: Agreste mansion. Nathalie wakes up and takes the Peacock Miraculous from a sleeping Gabriel. Nathalie shushes Nooroo.**

“She’s going solo, I have to say I didn’t see this coming”. Luka says surprised.

“Love can be a powerful motivator”. Kagami agrees.

  
  


**Scene: Place des Vosges. Nathalie buys an Eiffel Tower keychain from Théo.**

**Scene: Sewers. Nathalie puts on the Peacock Miraculous and Duusu flies out of it.**

**Duusu: Yay! You're feeling better already! (Nathalie coughs) Oh no! Spoke too soon! But then, what are we doing here?**

“Oh my Kwami he’s so cute”. Rose squeals at the cuteness of Dussu.

“Does he not get hurt from the miraculous”? Marinette asks curiously.

“To be honest I do not know I’ve never worked with a damaged miraculous before”. Fu admits.

  
  


**Nathalie: Gabriel would never allow me to do this, but I'm going to create a very powerful sentimonster. The most powerful one that's ever existed.**

**Duusu: No, don't do that! You should be resting.**

**Nathalie: Gabriel so desperately wants the Miraculous, and I want to be the one to give it to him!**

**Duusu: Ah, oh, oh! It's so romantic!**

“What is he talking about? My Dad loves my Mom, and Nathalie knows that. She doesn’t love him”. Adrien says confused.

Cue Le sigh

  
  


**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Nathalie: Duusu, spread my feathers! (transforms into Mayura)**

“Okay I have to admit that’s a nice transformation sequence”. Chloe says watching it.

  
  


**Mayura: (pulls a feather from her fan) Go, my beautiful amok, and bring my creation to life. (creates an amok, puts it inside the keychain, and creates a sentimonster) Ladybug, I am Mayura. You are Cat Noir's true teammate, and you've one goal. To get hold of the Miraculous.**

**Sentimonster Ladybug: I'm ready, Mayura.**

“Wait you can create sentimonsters that look just like people? That’s not good news”. Max says worried about what this could mean for the future.

“With certain miraculouses all you need is the imagination to make what you want possible”. Fu comments remembering his own use with that miraculous.

  
  


**Scene: Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie.**

**Tom: Always make sure you got your right angles there. Then you fold the pastry, folded toward first, about two-thirds of the way. (Marinette's phone rings)**

**Marinette: (sees that Alya is calling) Can I please answer?**

**Tom: (declines call) We're not done with our flaky pastry yet.**

**Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont.**

**Marinette's voicemail: It's Marinette. Leave a message.**

**Alya: Okay, so here's the skinny on my investigation so far. No fingerprints, no evidence. Whoever did this was very thorough. I'm sorry. We'll be in touch.**

**(Adrien, who overhears, sees Lila talking to a bunch of teens from a distance. He goes to confront her when he receives an alert on his phone.)**

**Nadja: (on the news) This is Nadja Chamack, live from the Arc de Triomphe, where Ladybug is battling against a new supervillain.**

**Mayura: I am Mayura, and I'm about to annihilate Ladybug. Mwahahaha! (Adrien runs into Ms. Mendeleiev's classroom)**

**Plagg: Don't tell me, we have to go and help your lady.**

**Adrien: She and I are on the same team, Plagg. We'll help Marinette, but first…**

“And you can’t even tell you’re walking right into a trap”. Alya says with a sigh.

“When it comes to his love life my kitten gets very short sighted”. Plagg admits with a sigh.

  
  


**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (transforms into Cat Noir)**

**Scene: Top of the Arc de Triomphe.**

**Cat Noir: Cat Noir to the rescue, M’lady!**

**Mayura: Pretend to be hurt.**

**(Mayura supposedly stabs Ladybug with a feather and she acts like she is dying)**

**Sentimonster ladybug: AAAAAH!**

“Okay even if that’s a sentimonster you know I won’t go down that easily in a fight right”? Marinette demands to know.

“Hehehe right milady”. Adrien says avoiding eye contact to not dig his grave any quicker.

  
  


**Cat Noir: M'lady, no! (rushes to Ladybug's aid)**

**Scene: Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie.**

**Visitor 1: Ladybug's fighting a peacock villain at the Arc de Triomphe!**

**Visitor 2: Isn't Cat Noir with her?**

**(Marinette ducks under the table to hide)**

**Marinette: What is this about Ladybug and Mayura?**

**Tikki: It must be one of Hawk Moth's traps!**

**Marinette: I gotta get there before Cat Noir gets tricked!**

**(Marinette uses a sack of flour to make herself dirty)**

**Marinette: Oh, I'm suck a klutz! Can I go change my clothes, Dad?**

**Tom: No need, sweetie. Don't worry, a good baker is never afraid to get dirty. You can change after you're done decorating these gingerbread men.**

**(Seeing a pastry bag, Marinette aggressively decorates the gingerbread men)**

“Not helping me Papa”. Marinette groans.

“Well how was I supposed to know you needed to go out and fight super villains”?

“You’re not, that's the point of secret identities”.

  
  


**Scene: Top of the Arc de Triomphe.**

**Cat Noir: You okay?**

**Sentimonster Ladybug: Don't worry about me. Go after Mayura. Ow! Cat Noir, I don't feel so good...**

**Cat Noir: There's something wrong, we're supposed to be nearly invulnerable!**

**(Mayura is hiding)**

**Mayura: He doesn't suspect a thing. Grab his Miraculous, his ring, before the real Ladybug gets here!**

**Sentimonster Ladybug: Cat Noir, don't leave me.**

**Cat Noir: What? What's going on?**

**Sentimonster Ladybug: (Mayura provides the voice of the sentimonster) I've always gone out of my way to hide my true feelings for you, but I just can't do it anymore.**

**Cat Noir: But I thought you said you love somebody else!**

“I would ask you to believe this dude but you’ve always let your emotions get the better of you”. Nino says with a sigh.

“I would be more offended if you weren't right”.

  
  


**Sentimonster Ladybug: It's... it's over. After all this time, I've realized that you're always here for me, even when I keep rejecting you. Your feelings haven't changed, and mine are growing stronger every day. I can't pretending anymore.**

**Mayura: Now!**

**(As soon as the two are about to kiss and the sentimonster is about to grab Cat Noir's Miraculous... Ladybug shoves them both)**

**Ladybug: Watch it, Cat Noir! You're confusing fantasy with reality!**

**Cat Noir: You're not Ladybug?**

**Sentimonster Ladybug: No, she's not me!**

**Ladybug: She's manipulating you! You know I'm already in love with someone else!**

**(Cat Noir is confused over which is which)**

“We need a code word for when something like this happens”. Marinette suggested.

“That’s a good idea but what could our words be”? Adrien says thinking it over.

“I have a suggestion”. Alya says speaking up as they turn their attention towards her.

“What is it”? Marinette asks.

“When Marinette says Cookie, Adrien says chamebert, you know use your kwami’s favorite foods”. She suggests.

“That works”. Marinette says thinking it over.

“Easy to remember”. Adrien says agreeing.

  
  


**Sentimonster Ladybug: Listen to your heart!**

**Ladybug: No, listen to your brain!**

**Cat Noir: You're just an illusion! (throws his stick to Ladybug and she catches it)**

**Ladybug: See, I'm real enough! (throws it back)**

**Cat Noir: Impossible! There can't be two Ladybugs!**

**Sentimonster Ladybug: (Mayura providing the voice) She must be a fan of Ladybug who’s been akumatized by Hawk Moth!**

**Sentimonster Ladybug: Don't fall for her tricks!**

**Cat Noir: M'lady, no!**

**Sentimonster Ladybug: We've got a villain to fight! We'll take care of me later.**

**Cat Noir: That's the lady I know!**

**Ladybug: Ugh, I can't believe you fell for that!!! Okay, good job. You win, I am the fake Ladybug, but there's no way I'm letting you Cataclysm my earrings!**

“What do you have planned for Marinette”? Kagami asks intrigued as to what she’s planning.

“I honestly have no idea”.

  
  


**Mayura: What? Why does she-**

**Cat Noir: You wanna bet?**

**Sentimonster Ladybug: Over to you, Cat Noir! (ties Ladybug up while Cat Noir lunges at her)**

**Mayura: No, not the earrings! (Cat Noir misses)**

**Ladybug: Hello, Mayura!**

**Cat Noir: Mayura? But... she looks so real!**

**Ladybug: Things aren't always what they seem to be at first sight.**

**Cat Noir: This Ladybug isn't an illusion or an akumatized person!**

**Ladybug: Uh-huh, she's a sentimonster.**

“It must be our first time dealing with a human like sentimonster so it’s natural we didn’t think it could be possible”. Marinette says thinking it over.

“Good, so we’ll be prepared for any attempts like this in the future”.

  
  


**Cat Noir: But she's so much more elaborate than any of those we've faced before! She's so perfect, there's nothing monstrous about her at all!**

**Ladybug: Sorry kitty, but you should have known. I'm nowhere near as perfect as her.**

**Cat Noir: I love you just the way you are, M'lady.**

**Ladybug: Got a hint of where the amok is? Look at what Mayura is holding!**

**Mayura: Whatever it takes, steal their Miraculous and don't hold back!**

**Sentimonster Ladybug: Senti Charm! (gets a blaster)**

**Ladybug: I'll show you a real Lucky Charm! (gets a fork)**

**Cat Noir: Okay, you're definitely the real one.**

“Okay i guess that’s a good way to prove if you're the real ladybug or not just check to see what the lucky charm is like. Weapons equal fakes, and random items equal the real ladybug”. ALya says amused by the lucky charms as always.

“Hey I got a real weapon once”. Marinette points out.

“Ya but you only used the laser pointer from it”. Chloe reminds her.

“So”?

  
  


**(The sentimonster starts to shoot from her sticky blaster all across Paris)**

**Car driver: Hey, I'm stuck!**

**Scene: Agreste mansion. Gabriel wakes up and discovers Nathalie is missing.**

**Gabriel: Nathalie? (looks at news footage on his phone) Nooroo, why didn't you wake me up?!**

**Nooroo: I couldn't bring myself to, Master. You were sleeping so peacefully.**

“Aww that’s so sweet”. Rose coos.

“Nooroo has always been a very caring Kwami to his holders”. Wayzz says nostalgic.

  
  


**Scene: Arc de Troimphe. Sentimonster Ladybug continues to fire her sticky blaster. Ladybug notices Mayura, whose health is declining. Suddenly, Cat Noir pushes her out of the way of a sticky blast.**

**Ladybug: Mayura looks exhausted. That's our chance to bring her down. And find out who's behind the mask. (she and Cat Noir dodge more sticky blasts when she notices a glass board and gets an idea) Cover your ears!**

**(Ladybug scratches the glass with the fork, creating an ear-piercing sound that forces Sentimonster Ladybug and Mayura to cover their ears. Mayura drops her Eiffel Tower keychain and Ladybug grabs it)**

“Ouch”. Everyone winces from the noise.

  
  


**Mayura: No!**

**(Ladybug is about to release the amok when she realizes something)**

**Cat Noir: What's going on?**

**Ladybug: You're right. There's nothing monstrous about her. Whoever possesses this controls the sentimonster, she couldn't help but follow orders. (gives Sentimonster Ladybug the keychain) Sentimonster, you're free now. I won't give you orders, but I ask you, help us grab Mayura's Miraculous.**

**Sentimonster Ladybug: Thank you, Ladybug. I will help you.**

“Wow that sentimonster is like a puppet just does whatever the string holder commands”. Alix says amazed.

“I guess that’s one way to think about it”. Max agrees thinking it over.

**Cat Noir: Are we cool, or are we cool? We could call ourselves Cat Noir and his Ladybugs.**

**Ladybug: I prefer the bugettes and kitty cat. What do you think?**

**Sentimonster Ladybug: You're in charge, Ladybug.**

**Cat Noir: Ugh, I should've guessed.**

**(Mayura walks backwards while Ladybug, Cat noir and the sentimonster try to defeat her and grab her miraculous)**

**Mayura: I release you from existence. (Mayura takes away Ladybug's amok, destroying her)**

“So she can do that good to know”. Marinette says taking note of that for later.

**Cat Noir: (enraged) How could you!? (charges at Mayura but Hawk Moth suddenly appears and kicks him away)**

**Hawk Moth: Getting sentimental on a sentimonster?**

**Ladybug: Hawk Moth!**

**Cat Noir: You're the real monster!**

**Hawk Moth: Oh, that? You'll find out very soon.**

**(Hawk Moth and the heroes(duo) fight)**

**Cat Noir: We've missed you, Grandpa! You don't mind me calling you Grandpa, right?**

“Well you’re not that far off from the truth”. Kagami says amused.

  
  


**Hawk Moth:(kicks Ladybug out) You won't be joking around when I take your Miraculous!**

**Ladybug: Cat Noir, cover me!**

**(Ladybug gets a hold of Mayura while Hawk Moth gets ahold of Cat Noir)**

**Hawk Moth: (evil laugh) Check, Ladybug!**

**Ladybug: No!**

**Cat Noir: Cataclysm!**

**Ladybug: Good move, Kitty. Now all I have to do is grab Mayura's Miraculous and it's over. Checkmate, Hawk Moth. You better surrender.**

“He never does”. Adrien says knowingly.

  
  


**Hawk Moth: (evil laugh) All I need to do is wait a few minutes until you and your pet transform back into regular kids. So fragile, so easy to break.**

**Ladybug: Release him!**

**Hawk Moth: Release her!**

**Mayura: Don't mind me.**

**Cat Noir: Don't listen to him.**

**(Hawk Moth throws Cat Noir while Ladybug throws Mayura. Ladybug catches Cat Noir.)**

**Cat Noir: You had Mayura right where you wanted her. I could've managed by myself. Why'd you do that?**

**Ladybug: (notices Hawk Moth carrying Mayura away) Because we're Ladybug and Cat Noir. Ladybug by itself doesn't sound half as cool.**

“Well I hate to say this but a good chunk of the readers on the Ladyblog think Ladybug would do better as a solo act”. Alya admits somewhat shyly.

“That does not surprise me as much as I was expecting”. Adrien says thinking it over.

  
  


**Cat Noir: You shouldn't say things like that to me. (leans in for a kiss but Ladybug stops him)**

**Ladybug: But the real Ladybug's heart still belongs to someone else.**

**Cat Noir: I should've guessed that, too.**

**Ladybug: Miraculous Ladybug! (The magic ladybugs repair all the damage)**

**Cat Noir: I guess even your Miraculous Ladybugs can't bring our Bugette back.**

**Ladybug: The Peacock's superpower can be so cruel when wrongly used. Even more than the Butterfly's one.**

“Agreed”. Says the whole audience.

  
  


**Scene: Agreste mansion.**

**Gabriel: You've disobeyed me again, Nathalie. And you put yourself in danger for nothing.**

**(Nathalie coughs and her glasses fall to the floor)**

**Gabriel: (puts her glasses back on) Your idea was brilliant, but you don't need a Miraculous to help me.**

**Nathalie: There is something else you needed Mayura for. To find the Guardian.**

**Gabriel: I'm not so sure anymore.**

**Nathalie: (gives Gabriel the Peacock Miraculous) If you ever need Mayura again, I'll be here for you.**

“Wait, he's willing to let her put herself in danger? He’ll lose more allies thinking that way with a damaged miraculous". Fu says worried for Nathalie’s health using a broken miraculous.

  
  


**Scene: Canal Saint-Martin. Adrien is driven there by his bodyguard and Nathalie for a photoshoot.**

**Adrien: (gets out of the car) Thank you.**

**Vincent: Oh, Adriano! ¿Cómo estás?**

**Adrien: I'm good. Thanks, Giuseppe. (notices Lila from afar) Lila?**

**Vincent: Do you know each other? Oh my, your papa's new muse is incredible! She's been all around the world, she knows all the celebrities, and she's Italian, just like me!**

**Lila: Hi, Adrien. You're gonna give me tons of tips, because I'm not as experienced as you are.**

**Adrien: Would you mind leaving us alone for a second?**

**Vincent: Sure. (leaves with the makeup artist)**

**Adrien: (sits next to Lila) I warned you once already, Lila, but you didn't listen. You hurt my friend Marinette, and that's not okay.**

**Lila: Me? Hurting Marinette? But she's the one who-**

**Adrien: I don't know how to prove you lied Lila, because you're good at it. So you'll just have to come up with another lie, just as convincing. Only this time it's gonna prove Marinette's innocent.**

**Lila: Why would I do that, Adrien?**

**Adrien: Because we're friends, aren't we?**

“An eye for an eye, very dangerous technique in this situation Adrien”. Kagami says, unsure about this plan.

“I needed to do something, it's not like she would confess the truth otherwise”. Adrien says defending himself.

  
  


**(Lila looks over at Nathalie, who gives her an approving nod from the Agreste car)**

**Scene: Mr. Damocles' office.**

**Lila: And because of this rare disease, sometimes I can't control things I say. I'm really sorry, Marinette.**

“The only thing like that is called being a pathological Liar”. Max says knowingly.

“Doesn’t matter because someone will believe her no matter what”. Chloe says sourly looking over at Mr Damocles in the back of the room.

“Sorry”.

  
  


**Mr. Damocles: Thank you for your confession, Lila. It's very moving. Marinette, you will of course be allowed back in the school tomorrow. (blows nose)**

**Scene: Outside Mr. Damocles' office.**

**Marinette: People should know better. Things aren't always what they seem to be at first sight. So look, I don't know why you felt the urge to start all this, or why all of a sudden you lied to fix this mess, but I'm glad to see you're capable of coming back to your senses. Sometimes.**

**Lila: As you said, things aren't always what they seem to be at first sight. (walks off)**

“I have a feeling this won’t be the last trick we see from Lila''. Alix grumbles.

“Oh not by a long shot”. Red confirms.

  
  


**Scene: Marinette's house.**

**Tom: I knew my daughter was innocent all along.**

**Sabine: Oh, aren't those your classmates?**

**Alec: (on TV) And this week, we'll be visiting the set of Gabriel Agreste's most recent photoshoot for an exclusive interview with his new muse, Miss Lila.**

**Sabine: I'm glad her disease doesn't stop her from following her dreams.**

“Oh just until she starts spreading her lies on tv where people will try and prove their truth”. Alya says wanting to see the chaos.

“Well that’s the end of the episode I know you're probably enraged by it so I won’t ask you what you thought about it”. Red says, stopping the episode, as Luminous makes her way back into the room.

“Well I hope you guys see why I don’t want to rewatch some of the episodes”. Is the first thing Luminous says as she re-enters the room.

“No problem, I would hate watching Lila too”. Alya says as Pin takes the handcuffs off her wrist.

“So Pin mentioned something earlier about you giving some fingerprinting lessons, so we can get actual evidence on Lila in the future”. Alya says deviously.

“Yes I can teach you how to collect fingerprints, and about identifying the different types of prints a person has, but let’s do that later during the lunch break okay”? Luminous says happy to actually do something with that knowledge.

“Sounds good but I’m going to pick the next episode if you don’t mind”. Alya says walking up to the hat.

“Go ahead”. Luminous says stepping aside.

“The next episode is”...

TO BE CONTINUED 

  
  
  


Hey guys Red here. Me and Luminous recently made a discord server for everyone to have an easier time sharing their ideas. Please follow the rules there and have fun.

[ https://discord.gg/BW5PbdQKKt ](https://discord.gg/BW5PbdQKKt)

Hope to see you in the discord server.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New voteing method for everyone now instead of voting in the comment section you can vote in the link bellow that way everyone from this site, FF.net and wattpad can join in on the voting
> 
> https://strawpoll.com/ehhvej37g


	8. Reflekdoll

“Reflekdoll? Didn’t we do this Akuma already, and it isn’t even spelled the same as last time”. Alya asks, handing the card back to Luminous.

“Well… don’t forget that Mr Pigeon gets Akumatized way too often, so it would make sense that there would be other people who also get akumatized more than once. As for the spelling, you’ll just have to wait and see”. Luminous says with a smile making the card disappear. As she waits for someone in the room to start talking she notices all the audience's eyes are on her. “What”?

  
  


“Well at this point we’re sort of just waiting for you to disappear again like with the last 2 episodes to be honest”. Marinette admits sheepishly rubbing the back of her head.

“Oh don’t worry about it there’s only one more episode this season I’m not really a fan of, so I’ll be here for most of the rest of the season. Now are we ready to get this episode started”? Luminous asks, holding up her remote.

  
  


“Yah”!

  
  
  
  
  


**Scene: Ladybug's Miraculous Ladybug fixes the broken Eiffel Tower in the background as she and Cat Noir land on a rooftop.**

**Cat Noir: I don't call the shots, m'lady. You're the superhero who captures the evil akumas— I'm just the cunning, ultra-charming Cat Noir.**

**Ladybug: Right, you have it easy.**

**Cat Noir: Easy? That's 'cause I make it look easy.**

**Ladybug: As cunning as you might be, that little prank you pulled earlier almost made my Lucky Charm fail!**

“Huh we haven’t had an argument like that since our first couple of weeks after we got our miraculous, I wonder what happened to get us to start fighting”? Marinette asked Adrien, surprised that they’re fighting again, but this time not over Chat’s flirting.

“I guess it was bound to happen eventually”. Adrien says with a shrug.

  
  


“HOLD ON A MOMENT! You two fought often when you first got started as hero’s? Why didn’t I know about this”?!?! Alya shouts demanding to know.

“Well… you have to understand Alya that it took us some time to become completely in sync with each other as hero’s so naturally there would be a fight or two along the way to becoming as good a team as we are today”. Marinette stammers out trying to explain herself.

“Hmmm I guess that makes sense, but we would never have that issue working together as hero’s right Nino”?

“True dat Babe”.

  
  


**Cat Noir: D'you know why Master Fu gave you the Ladybug Miraculous instead of me?**

**Ladybug: Because it requires someone with a sense of responsibility?**

**Cat Noir: No, because you don't have a sense of humor.**

**Ladybug: Pfft, whatever. (Cat Noir tries to kiss her hand) Ah! (She pulls away)**

**Cat Noir: Uh... Look, it's no big deal! You have so many other great qualities! I'm just in charge of the humor department. (His ring starts beeping)**

**Ladybug: You'd better get going before you lose your clown costume.**

“A clown costume made out of magical leather, now that’s a new one”. Jagged says thinking it over “Hey Penny do you think”-

“No”.

“But you didn’t even wait for me to fini”-

“No I know what you were going to say, and we do not need a repeat of last halloween”.

“... Fine”.

  
  


**Cat Noir: Miss you already, Bugaboo.**

**Ladybug: Don't call me—!**

**Cat Noir: (leaving) See? I was right! (Ladybug groans)**

**Scene: The Couffaine houseboat, in Luka and Juleka's room. She repeatedly covers and uncovers one of her eyes with her bangs, while Luka plays a happy guitar slide when she reveals her face, and a disheartened guitar slide when she covers it.**

**Luka: Don't you wanna be a model anymore?**

**Juleka: Yeah, but... no one's ever going to pick me.**

“Wait Juleka you want to be a Model”? Marinette asks, surprised she’s never heard about this before.

“Uh huh”. Juleka admits shyly.

“You can model for me anytime once we get my website set up”. Marinette offers knowing she’ll need some models.

“Thanks for the offer Marinette, I’ll think about it”.

  
  


**Luka: (strums his guitar) Have you tried talking to Marinette about your idea?**

**Juleka: I don't want to bother her with that.**

**Luka: (goes to her) You're really pretty, Jul. I'm sure Marinette would love to have you as her model. (clips Juleka's bangs back) You gotta follow your dreams in life. Don't let 'em pass you by. You were made for this. (kisses her cheek) Go for it.**

**Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Marinette and her friends are chatting in the courtyard.**

**Marinette: Since Ms. Mendeleiev wasn't in today, what should we do now that we're out an hour early?**

**Alya: We should use this extra time to make that video for Marinette's soon-to-be website!**

**Rose, Alix, & Mylène: Yeah, good idea!**

**Alya: Remember I asked you guys to think about modeling Marinette's designs? Well, any takers?**

**Juleka: (walks up, her bangs clipped back) I... I'd like to do it. (They gasp.)**

“Isn’t that a bit of an over reaction”? Juleka asks only slightly surprised at their reaction.

“Sorry Juleka, we just never expected to see you do something like this on your own”. Rose says trying to be supportive of her crush.

  
  


**Marinette: Juleka?**

**Mylène: I've never seen the top half of your face before!**

**Rose: It really suits you!**

**Juleka: (mumbling) Well, it's just a barrette. I mean I just, uh...**

**Alya: We've got our model! (They cheer and pull Juleka to the front of the school, but Alya holds Marinette back.)**

**Marinette: Aah!**

**Alya: Hey! We're gonna need a technical director. Someone who knows his way around fashion shoots...? (She points Marinette's face toward Adrien, who's walking with Nino.)**

“I’d be happy to help you with a fashion show, but I’m not sure if I can model for you since I work for my father and legally I don’t think I’m allowed to model for anyone else, friend or not”. Adrien says happy to offer his girlfriend any help she needs in the future.

“Just another reason why I hate your father”. Alya all but hisses.

  
  


**Marinette: Don't even think about it! If he's right there in my house, in my room, I'll be a complete mess! (whimpers)**

**Alya: No, you won't! You'll be in your element. It's the perfect opportunity for you guys to get close!**

“Alya this is more about Juleka’s and I’s future careers, than it is about my dating life”. Marinette tries to scold her friend.

“Why can’t it be about both”?

“Alya you’re impossible”. Pin says shaking her head.

“Thanks”.

  
  


**Marinette: No, I— (Alya runs off) Alya, no! (groans)**

**Alya: (to Adrien) I was wondering if you could help us out with a fashion shoot.**

**Adrien: I'd love to Alya, but I have to get home or else my father...**

**Alya: I know, but you were supposed to be in Ms. Mendeleiev's class today, and since she's not here, you technically don't have to be home for another, entire hour. Your dad won't know any different!**

“Nice loophole finding Alya”. Adrien says happy that he’ll be able to help with this.

“No problem Sunshine”.

  
  


**Nino: She's got a point, dude.**

**Adrien: Oh! Okay then.**

**Marinette: Ah, no...! (falls over)**

**Scene: Marinette's room. The girls and Adrien prep for the photo shoot.**

**Alya: (videotaping them on her phone, whispers to Marinette) Psst! This is totally your chance to ask him to the movies! (Marinette squeaks)**

“Alya as much as I love your scheming you have to know there’s a time and place for everything, and this is not a time for another Adrinette scheme”. Trixx says trying to reason with her chosen.

“But Trixx”.

“No but’s Alya, you have to learn some restraint”.

  
  


**Adrien: Alix, could you shine the light a bit more on Juleka's shoulders, please? I want her to stand out. (Alix does so, and chuckles triumphantly) Does that work for you, Marinette?**

**Marinette: Huh? Uh, sure! You're perfect— I mean, it's perfect!**

**Adrien: (takes the hair clip from her) This one! It'll compliment the suit really well.**

**Marinette: I thought the same thing, Madrien, ah—! (shouts) Adrien! (chuckles nervously)**

**Alya: How about a little smile for the camera, Juleka?**

**Juleka: (mumbles rapidly) Uh, I don't think this is such a good idea, you guys, I...**

**Marinette: Is something wrong?**

**Juleka: (quietly) I'm just not feeling that—**

“It’s just, stage fright little miss trust me once you get into the zone doing what you love, you tend to forget about everyone watching along with the cameras as well”. Jagged says, trying to calm Juleka down.

“Really”? She asks Hopeful.

“Sure and if that doesn’t work just pretend you’re performing for the person you care about most and you find you can never mess up”. He says giving some good advice.

“Thank you”.

“No problem Mate”.

  
  


**Marinette: You know, it was really cool of you to agree to be my model, (Juleka breathes heavily) but I can tell you're not feeling that comfortable about it at all.**

**Alya: Decide fast, because we have less than an hour before Adrien has to leave.**

**Adrien: That's okay, maybe we can do it again some other day, if my father lets me.**

**Marinette: (to Juleka) Would you prefer if someone stand in for you? (Juleka's heavy breaths come out like whimpers) This is something I should do myself, after all. These are my designs, and—**

**Alya: Of course! Awesome idea, Marinette! The coolest thing about your designs is that they work just as well with guys, as with girls. A guy? A girl? Same suits? What do you think Adrien, are you in?**

**Adrien: If it helps.**

“ I have a feeling things are about to go downhill quickly”. Chloe says speaking up for the first time this episode.

“Agreed”. Tomato boy nods along.

  
  


**Alya: See? This is gonna be awesome! Give Marinette your suit, Juleka— and Marinette, grab another suit for Adrien! (Juleka groans. The girls set up folding screens for them to change. Alya hands Adrien some jewelry.) Here are your accessories, created by the one and only Marinette Dupain-Cheng! (whispers to Marinette) Just bought you some extra time to ask him out! You're welcome.**

**Marinette: I— I... (She gets dressed, replacing her earrings with her own designs)**

**Tikki: Don't do that, Marinette!**

**Marinette: It won't be for long, Tikki. Besides, you'll hold onto them for me. (places the earrings inside her purse, with Tikki)**

“Wait why didn’t Tikki disappear like the last time Marinette took off her earrings in the origin episodes”? Sabrina asks to bring everyone’s attention to that fact.

“Because she’s not giving up on using the miraculous, she’s just taking them off for a short time. And since she doesn’t want to give up her miraculous those feelings allow Tikki to stay outside of the earrings even while they’re off this time”. Fu tries to explain to the best of his abilities.

“I see thanks for the explanation”.

  
  


**Plagg: (sees Adrien about to replace his ring with Marinette's) I hope you're kidding!**

**Adrien: It won't be for long, Plagg. Besides, you'll be nearby. (places the ring with Plagg in his bag.)**

**Rose: (seeing Marinette and Adrien) Oh!**

**Mylène: Wow!**

**Rose: You look so beautiful!**

**Alix: It's uber perfect!**

**Alya: Looks like we're ready!**

**Mylène: Are you okay, Marinette?**

**Marinette: Yeah, he's too hot— I mean! I'm overheating in here, aren't you?**

**Alya: Okay! Change of plans, we're gonna take the shoot outside! (Rose, Mylène, and Alix cheer. The next few lines overlap as Mylène and Alix run out.)**

“Well you can’t beat natural lighting am I right”? Adrien offers helpfully.

“True”. Marinette agree’s while trying to think about lighting for future photo shoots she’ll do.

**Rose: I love the outside!**

**Adrien: (getting pulled out by Mylène) Heeey!**

**Alix: C'mon, let's go! (Marinette sighs)**

**Alya: A new environment, it'll be easier to breathe outside— You can do it. (leaves)**

**Rose: (gasps) What's the matter, Juleka?**

**Juleka: I... I'd rather not come.**

**Marinette: Wha...? Why not?**

**Juleka: Nothing! I...**

**Rose: I'll stay with you.**

**Juleka: No, don't worry. Please go. Just tired, and need to study, and…**

“Juleka you can’t back out now if you never take the first step, you’ll never be able to fulfill your dreams”. Luka all but shouts at his sister to make her feel better.

“I know you’re right Luka, but it’s just so hard sometimes to take that first step”. Juleka says shyly, wishing her on screen would just work up the courage to follow her dreams.

  
  


**Marinette: Are you sure?**

**Alya: (from downstairs) Girls! We've only got thirty minutes left!**

**Marinette: (to Juleka) Okay, then. Make yourself at home.**

**Rose: See you in a bit. Mwah! (kisses her cheek, giggles as she waves goodbye)**

**Juleka: (sighs, takes the barrette out of her bangs) I was so lame. I ruined everything. As usual.**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

“And just like that this episode became predictable”. Chloe groans hating Hawkmoth a little more with each passing episode.

“Agreed”. Alya growls at the picture of Hawkmoth.

  
  
  


**Hawk Moth: Yet again, my young prey fails to be the center of attention. (A butterfly lands in his hand) Nathalie, I need Mayura to give this negative emotion a new dimension. (Nathalie puts on the glitching Peacock Miraculous.)**

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Nathalie: Duusu, spread my feathers! (turns into Mayura)**

**Hawk Moth: (evilizes the butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, little akuma, and evilize her!**

**Mayura: (takes a feather from her fan, evillizes it into an amok, and blows it away) Fly away, beautiful amok, and enhance and hone that frustration!**

“Wait they’re combining an Akuma and an Amok, how does that work”? Alya asks not ready to see that.

“I guess we’ll just have to wait and find out babe”. Nino says putting a hand on her shoulder.

  
  


**Scene: Outside the Bakery. Marinette and friends are getting into The Gorilla's car.**

**Alya: To the Eiffel Tower, please!**

**Adrien: Thanks for coming to fetch us.**

**The Gorilla: (grunts disapprovingly)**

“His grunt may say one thing, but you know he’s secretly happy to help Adrien”. Luminous says cheerfully.

“True dat Dudette”. Nino says fist bumping with the phantom thief.

  
  


**Adrien: We've got a little time before school's officially over! (lowers his voice) Doing this to help my friends out.**

**The girls: Please!**

**The Gorilla: (harrumphs in resignation, and drives them to the Eiffel Tower)**

**(The akuma and amok flutter into Marinette's bedroom. The akuma is absorbed into Juleka's bracelet, while the amok is absorbed by her barrette. She growls.)**

“Okay when there’s an Akuma, and an amok there are two objects to break, noted”. Marinette says take mental note of that for later.

  
  


**Hawkmoth: (to Juleka) Reflekta, I am Hawk Moth. I'm giving you the power to make people look just like you again, so that everyone will notice you.**

**Mayura: Reflekta, I am Mayura. To help you succeed you'll be assisted by Reflekdoll. She'll be entirely under your control.**

**Hawk Moth: And in return, of course, you must get hold of Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous.**

**Juleka: Hawk Moth, Mayura, you can count on me. I will succeed this time. (Her body is engulfed in purple, and Marinette's room is blown up as a gigantic figure engulfed in blue forms.)**

**Citizen 1: Ah!**

**Citizen 2: What is it?**

**Citizen 3: What's that?**

**Citizen 4: Ah!**

**(The blue clouds surrounding the figure disappear, revealing Reflekdoll. Inside the doll, the purple disappears, revealing Reflekta.)**

“OH that explains the episode title”. Alya says seeing it now

  
  


**Reflekta: Heh, heh, heh! Hah! (jabs a huge barrette into the floor, Reflekdoll wakes up.) Yah! Hah! (She turns the barrette like a pirate's helm; controlling Reflekdoll and turning Tom, Sabine, and everyone else around her into copies of herself.)**

“I see you took after Mom a little there sis”. Luka says seeing the similarities between the Amok and their Mom’s ship.

“Well I had to take after her somehow”. Juleka says, reluctantly agreeing.

  
  


**Scene: The Trocadéro. The friends are in the middle of the photo shoot, laughing as they do so.**

**Alix & Adrien: (hearing Reflex Doll's thundering footsteps) Huh? (They all look up, see Reflekdoll, and run away screaming)**

**Reflekta: (all her words are projected loudly through Reflekdoll) Believe, my friends, you're the very people I've been looking for! I've got something special for your video! (tries zapping Marinette and Adrien, but they dodge and hide) I'm gonna show you what it feels like to be me! (she zaps Mylène and Alix, who turn into copies of her)**

“Ugh will I have to walk around in the uncomfortable shoes again”? Adrien groans remembering his first time against this akuma.

“Well on the bright side kid since you took your miraculous off beforehand if you get turned into another reflekta copy before you transform, transforming into Chat Noir will cancel out the other transformation”. Plagg says, cheering up his chosen.

“That’s great I just hope I’ll be able to get to you in the chaos”. Adrien says relieved he won’t have to spend too much time in heels.

  
  


**Rose: I'm sorry, Juleka! I should've stayed with you!**

**Reflekta: Juleka's no more! I am Reflekta! Everyone always forgets about Juleka, anyway. (tries to zap her, but she jumps away in time)**

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! (touches her earrings) Tikki! Oh no!**

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out! Uh— (looks at his ring) Plagg?**

**Plagg: (lounging in the trunk of The Gorilla's car) This is our lucky day, Sugarcube. A miracle in the making! (pulls a camembert slice out of thin air) Now we can enjoy a nice, aged snack while we wait for them to finish their little film. (throws the whole slice in his mouth)**

“Are you two not aware of what’s going on outside the car”? Alya asks, amazed they don’t hear the akuma/amok attack .

“Trust me I’ve taken naps in that trunk before it’s basically sound proof, we won’t hear a thing until the trunk is opened or something happens to the Limo''. Plagg explains lazily from the cheese bowl.

  
  


**Tikki: Eww.**

**(Citizens scream, and the Gorilla grunts, as Reflekdoll zaps them all into Reflektas. Adrien and Marinette dash across the Trocadéro and hide behind the Gorilla's car.)**

**Adrien: Hide in the car!**

**Marinette: What about you?**

**Adrien: I'll uh...**

**Reflekta: (within Reflekdoll) Marinette! You stole my limelight. I was supposed to be the star of the film!**

**Marinette: But, you told me you didn't want to be!**

“You have a point there”. Juleka agrees reluctantly .

  
  


**Reflekta: You didn't let me explain! (zaps her into a Reflekta) Perhaps you'll understand me better now that you're in my shoes! (Reflekdoll lifts the car, and tosses it aside.) Nobody can escape me! (zaps Adrien into a Reflekta)**

**Tikki & Plagg: (In the car, screaming as it rolls. It lands and they fall out of it, groaning.)**

**Tikki: (seeing Reflekdoll turning everyone into Reflektas) Oh no, this is terrible, Plagg! How're we gonna be able to find our owners? Everybody looks exactly the same!**

**Plagg: We have to find their Miraculouses, first! (They begin searching.)**

**Tikki: Paris is doomed without Ladybug and Cat Noir!**

“This could be a problem”. Fu says worried about this beetle

  
  


**Plagg: Got it! (holds up the Cat Miraculous, laughing triumphantly) Stay focused, Sugarcube, everything will be all right! (flies off)**

**Reflekta: (jumping around in Reflekdoll) Rose!! Where are you, my BFF!? Come to me, we'll be like twin sisters forever and ever! (Rose whimpers as she runs away) There you are!**

“Sorry Juleka I love wearing matching outfits with you, but this just too much”. Rose says nervously.

“Sorry, you know I can’t control myself much as an akuma”. Juleka apologies nervously.

  
  


**Plagg: (Floating over the screaming citizens) Cat Noir? Cat Noir! Cat Noir? (one of the Reflekta's stops and looks at him)**

**Marinette: Plagg?**

**Plagg: Eh! You're not— (belches green bubbles)**

“So that spell still works even if he’s not wearing the miraculous good to know”. Alya says glad about that detail.

  
  


**Marinette: What are you doing here? Has Cat Noir lost his Miraculous? Have you seen Tikki?**

**Plagg: It's a long story, Marinette, uh—**

**Marinette: (snatches the ring and puts it on) Whatever, there's no time!**

“How have we never thought about switching miracles before”? Marinette asks, surprised they never thought about trying that.

“I have no clue but that could be something we could experiment with in the future”. Adrien says excitedly to try the ladybug miraculous.

  
  


**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Marinette: Plagg, claws out! (Marinette turns into Lady Noire.)**

*whistle* “girl you look HOT”. Alya says with a cat call whistle before budding Adrien in the side. “What do you think Adrien”?

…

“Adrien, you there”? Alya asks, looking over to Adrien and finding him staring blankly at the screen, face Red as a cherry, and a little bit of blood dripping from his nose.

“So. so. Hot”. He whispers completely stunned.

“Girl I think you broke him”. Alya says with a cheeky grin as Marinette turns a nice shade of pink herself.

  
  


**Tikki: (at the car, she finds the Miraculous) Yes! (hears footsteps) Ah!**

**Adrien: Plagg! Plagg!**

**Lady Noire: (attacking Reflekdoll) Ahh!**

“Wow I’d hate to get your bad side girl”.

  
  


**Adrien: Oh?**

**Tikki: Oh... Marinette!**

**Adrien: Plaaagg! Plagg!**

**Tikki: You are Cat Noir, correct?**

**Adrien: (nods) Mmhmm. And that over there is... Ladybug?**

**Tikki: There's been a little mix up with the Miraculous. I'm Tikki, pleased to meet you!**

**Adrien: (takes the Miraculous) Hm! Well...!**

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Adrien: Tikki, spots on! (Adrien turns into Mister Bug.)**

“Dude I take it you’ve thought about that transformation beforehand, because that looks practiced”. Nino says teasingly as Adrien snaps out of his trance.

“Uhh Maybe”?

  
  


**Scene: The Eiffel Tower. Lady Noire dodges Reflex Doll's attacks.**

**Lady Noire: Ah! Ah! Ah!**

**Mister Bug: Well, M'Lady Noire, it looks like you're playing the easy part today!**

**Lady Noire: Not so sure about that! (blocks Reflex Doll's attack with her staff) Looks like we'll be taking on two opponents with each other's power!**

**Lady Noire & Mister Bug: (dodge Reflex Doll's laser) Ah!**

**Lady Noire: Stay focused, Mister Bug. Use the yo-yo as a shield!**

**Mister Bug: (smacks himself with the yo-yo) Yoww!**

“Aww man even when I’m the one using it, your Yo-Yo hates me”. Adrien groans while Marinette giggles.

“I trained it well”.

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair. They are viewing the battle through Reflekta and Reflekdoll.**

**Hawk Moth: They've swapped their Miraculouses!**

**Mayura: And they're struggling with their new powers.**

**Hawk Moth: Make the most of it, Reflekta, their Miraculouses are within your reach!**

**Scene: Eiffel Tower.**

**Reflekta: Yes, Hawk Moth!**

**Mister Bug: Just my luck, I'm gonna have to capture two akumas instead of one!**

**Lady Noire: No! One akuma, and one amok! (Reflekdoll attacks, Lady Noire tackles Mister Bug to save him.)**

**Mister Bug: Ahh!**

**Lady Noire: Reflekta has been reakumatized by Hawk Moth, but that giant doll of hers is a sentimonster, created by the owner of the Peacock Miraculous! (attacks Reflekdoll) Hah!**

**Mister Bug: (attacks Reflekdoll) Hah! Okay, so we have to find Reflekta's akumatized object, and the baby monster's amok! (They block another laser beam.)**

**Lady Noire: Can you manage, or should we switch back?**

“I can do it, don’t worry about me, now how will you do with my destructive powers”. Adrien says confident he can handle the Ladybug powers.

“Oh I wouldn’t worry about it too much kitty”. Marinette says she can handle it.

  
  


**Mister Bug: C'mon, I'm totally capable of doin' it. I just need to use my Lucky—!**

**Lady Noire: (grabs his arm) No, wait!**

**Mister Bug: Why'd you do that?**

**Lady Noire: Because it's too early. You don't know enough about your opponent yet!**

“If you rush into things you’ll just run out of time on your timer, and transform back”. Marinette says frustrated he’s rushing things.

“Sorry, sorry, I’ve just always wanted to try your miraculous, I kinda got ahead of myself”. Adrien says scratching the back of his neck.

  
  


**Mister Bug: (tackles her) Watch out!**

**Lady Noire: Ah!**

**Mister Bug: It's Reflekta controlling a giant doll! (pulls her away from a laser)**

**Lady Noire: (They run past Reflekdoll.) But you don't know where the akuma and amok are hiding!**

**Mister Bug: The akuma's probably in the same place as the first time we fought her— in her bracelet! (They bound up the Eiffel Tower.)**

“That makes logical sense”. Max says adjusting his glasses.

“Now how are you going to find the hair clip”? Chloe asks curiously.

“Trail, and error”. Marinette says with a shrug.

  
  


**Lady Noire: Maybe! We're gonna have to check that.**

**Mister Bug: If I could just get my hands on a mirror, I'd be able to reflect her own beam back at her! (They land on the first floor of the Eiffel Tower.)**

**Lady Noire: That's not how it works! (They dodge a laser. Reflekta growls with frustration.) The Lucky Charm doesn't just give you what you want.**

**Mister Bug: We'll see about that. Watch and learn! Lucky Charm! (a mirror appears) A mirror!**

“No Far”. Marinette cries with how lucky he is getting what he wants with the lucky charm, but she always gets the oddest things.

“Finally a simpler Lucky charm”. Max says relieved his mind won’t break with this one.

  
  


**Lady Noire: (gasps) Beginner's luck!**

**Mister Bug: You're just jealous of my mastery, that's all.**

**Lady Noire: Hmph! (They hear a loud bong and rush over to see Reflekdoll climbing the side of the Eiffel tower. Reflekta holds onto its face, and shoots at them with her bracelet. Mister Bug reflects Reflekta's own beam back at her, and she's knocked down into Reflekdoll. She growls as she makes Reflekdoll charge a large beam at them. They jump back.)**

**Lady Noire: (sarcasticly) Very effective, Mister Bug!**

**Mister Bug: But, I thought...**

**Lady Noire: May I remind you that the Lucky Charm doesn't just give you an object to defeat the villain with? You actually have to figure out exactly how to use it to win the battle! Using your head! (She bonks his head with her staff. Reflekdoll reaches them.)**

“No Fair hitting me with my own weapon”. Adrien whimpers thinking of the pain in the head.

  
  


**Now that you've used up your Lucky Charm— (blocks a beam) you've only got a few minutes left— uh! (blocks another beam) Before you transform back, Bugaboy!**

**Mister Bug: Why don't you try helping me instead of making fun of me!? (They dodge a beam.)**

**Lady Noire: Apparently, Bugaboy doesn't have a sense of humor.**

“Ehh Humor is subjective”. Red says with a shrug.

“Agreed”. Adrien says nodding.

  
  


**Mister Bug: (jumping up the Eiffel Tower) Sounds like you're wearing the clown costume now!**

**Lady Noire: (twirling her staff) You bet! I'm the cunning, funny, and ultra-charming Lady Noire! Watch and learn. Cataclysm! (She cataclysms Reflex Doll's face.)**

**Reflekta: (As they fall) Whoaah! (Reflekdoll starts bugging out.) What's happening?**

“This will be interesting”. Fu says curious about how the Amok will react.

“What happened to the Amok Master”? Max asks curious.

“The closest comparison I can think of is it’s like a computer that has a glitch it still works, but not in the way someone would want it to”. Fu says, trying his best to explain it.

“I see, thank you for the explanation”.

  
  


**Lady Noire: You think that's normal?**

**Mister Bug: Dunno, I've never cataclysmed a sentimonster before. (Reflekdoll throws them off, going berserk.) It's as if the Cataclysm was like a bee sting on a bull! It riled it up without actually wounding it! (They dodge a beam.)**

**Lady Noire: We don't have much time left before we transform back!**

**Mister Bug: And we still don't know where the amok's hidden.**

**Reflekta: (tumbling around inside the sentimonster) No, Reflekdoll! Stop! She-Cat Noir!? Bug Boy!? Help me!**

**Lady Noire: So, you like playing with dolls? (jumps away)**

**Mister Bug: Hey! You stole my line! (jumps after her)**

“It’s not like that’s a crime”. Marinette says in her defence.

  
  
  


**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair. The villains have their communication with Reflekta turned off.**

**Mayura: Should I retrieve the amok?**

**Hawk Moth: No, definitely not. Chaos can prove a good ally.**

“For whom? It seems like it can be such an utterly ridiculous inconvenience for everyone involved”. Chloe scoffs at the craziness of this situation.

“You make a good point, but I doubt Hawkdaddy is thinking straight”. Alix says in agreement.

  
  


**Scene: The Eiffel Tower.**

**Lady Noire: Hah! (throws her stick to keep Reflex Doll's eye open.)**

**Reflekta: (Mister Bug pulls her out with his yo-yo) Whoa! (They get away from Reflekdoll, and she turns on them.) These costumes look ridiculous on you, I'm going to redo your wardrobe!**

“I think we look pretty good personally”. Marinette says pleased with her Lady Noire costume.

“Though I am surprised your eyes turned green, I figured they would be blue cat eyes”. Alya says thinking about it.

“That would be the trait all users of the black cat miraculous gain when they use that miraculous, kinda like how Mayura gains red eyes and blue skin, every user of the Black cat miraculous has green cat eyes”. Tikki explains helpful.

“Ahh, I see”. Alya says turning her attention back to the show.

**Mister Bug: You could at least show a bit of gratitude! (breaks her bracelet, the akuma flies out) Besides, I think we look pretty good in these costumes.**

**Lady Noire: Don't forget to capture the akuma.**

**Mister Bug: I've always wanted to do this! (opens his yo-yo) Playtime's over little akuma. Time to de-evillize! (captures the akuma) Gotcha! (releases a white butterfly) Bye-bye, little butterfly. (Juleka turns back into herself, but a stray beam from Reflekdoll immediately changes her into another Reflekta copy.) Oh well, whatever. I'll just fix everything back up, anyway. Mira—!**

“Hold your horses Kitty, don’t forget about the amok”. Marinette says, reminding her boyfriend that there are two foes this time.

“Right I better catch both or else we’ll never get this mess cleaned up”. Adrien says nervously not wanting to get in trouble.

  
  


**Lady Noire: (grabs his arm) You might wanna stop Reflekdoll from destroying anything else before we go around repairing everything. (charges toward it) Haaah!**

**Mister Bug: (looks around, trying to figure out how to use his Lucky Charm) Okay, I admit it. It's not easy being a super Ladybug.**

**Lady Noire: (keeping Reflekdoll occupied) And I admit that I like wearing your costume. It's a lot lighter on the shoulders. (They hide behind a chimney)**

**Mister Bug: I'll never be able to do this without you, m'lady.**

"Though I think I could do a pretty good job on my own if I had to”. Adrien says confidently.

“With your self sacrificing tendencies you wouldn't last a month on your own Adrikins”. Chloe says fondly shaking her head at her childhood friend.

“Hey you don’t need to think so lowly of me, I would do better than that! Right everyone”? Adrien asks looking around the room.

.

.

.

*Cricket noises*

“Seriously”? Adrien asks with his head drooping.

“Sorry My friend, but your track record begs to differ”. Max says being the one to be honest with him.

“Well then Let’s resume the episode”. Luminous says trying to break the tension.

  
  


**Lady Noire: Reflekta was controlling the doll from inside its eye. We're gonna have to get inside there and find the object containing the amok!**

**Mister Bug: But... how can we do that without getting hit by its beam?**

**Lady Noire: Why don't we just figure out how to use this mirror? You're a simple, straightforward guy...**

**Mister Bug: Thanks for the 'simple' part.**

“It’s the truth, no reason to be offended”. Alix says bluntly.

  
  


**Lady Noire: While I always tend to come up with convoluted plans.**

**Mister Bug: Not to say, surreal.**

**Lady Noire: Of course! Simple and straightforward! (peers over at Reflekdoll) That access panel on the back of its head, that's how we're gonna get in. And all we need is a...**

**Mister Bug: A screwdriver!**

**Lady Noire: Or a coin! (points at the mirror)**

“Well that’s useful”. Marinette says a little jealous at how well Adrien’s lucky charms work out for him.

  
  


**Mister Bug: That's right! Or something big and round like a coin!**

**Lady Noire: Mmhmm. (She trips Reflekdoll, and Mister Bug ties it up with his yo-yo.)**

**Mister Bug: I would've just asked for a huge coin if I'd known.**

**Lady Noire: Sure, but you can never know in advance. (Mister Bug opens the panel with the mirror.) The stick shift is a hair clip!**

**Mister Bug: You're the best, m'lady! (Lady Noire breaks the helm with her stick, releasing the amok.) Time to de-evillize! (captures the amok) Gotcha! (releases a white feather) Bye-bye, little feather. (throws up his Lucky Charm) Miraculous Mister Bug! (The citizens cheer as the magical ladybugs turn everyone back to normal.)**

“Wow you have been practicing that a lot haven’t you”. Kagami says amused.

“Maybe”. Adrien says sheepishly

“HE PRACTICES IN HIS ROOM AT LEAST ONCE A WEEK”! Plagg shouts in order to embarrass his kitten

“PLAGG”! Adrien shouts embarrassed.

  
  


**Lady Noire & Mister Bug: (fist bump) Pound it!**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

**Hawk Moth: (clenching his fist) We failed yet again!**

**Mayura: (clasping his hand) But there are two of us now. We're much stronger, and we will win in the end. Duusu, fall my feathers. (detransforms)**

**Hawk Moth: Nooroo, dark wings fall. (He detransforms. The window closes)**

**Duusu: Yahoo!**

**Nooroo: Ah!**

**Duusu: That was awesome! Huh? (Nathalie coughs, then collapses. Gabriel holds her.) No, it wasn't awesome at all. (whimpers) Ohh, ohh— are you okay, Ms. Nathalie?**

**Gabriel: Everything's fine. She's just... tired.**

**Duusu: Yahoooo!**

**Gabriel: Nathalie needs peace and quiet. Duusu, let her rest.**

“Duddu uh sure is wild''. Juleka says unsure how to describe the peacock kwami

“You have no idea”. Wayzz says sadly seeing the missing Kwamii’s in the hands of villains

  
  


**Duusu: Yes, of course. Sorry.**

**Scene: Paris rooftops. Lady Noire and Mister Bug bound across them.**

**Mister Bug: Honestly, I understand why you never have any time to make jokes, m'lady.**

**Lady Noire: We both have our roles, huh Bugaboy? (They jump into separate alleyways.)**

**Mister Bug: Spots off! (He detransforms. Tikki lands in his hands, and he gives her a bite of camembert. He begins taking off the earrings, which appear flat and silver.)**

**Adrien: See you again, soon, Tikki.**

**Tikki: Goodbye, Adrien! (takes the miraculous, which turn round and polka-dotted when she grabs them, and flies away)**

“How am I not questioning how Tikki knew my name”? Adrien asks confused

“Dude you're a famous Model, nearly everyone in Paris knows who you are, it would be strange if Tikki didn’t know your name”. Nino reminds his best friend

“Huh I guess you have a point there”.

**Lady Noire: Claws in! (She detransforms. Plagg falls into her hands, and she gives him a bite of a macaron.)**

“SO YOU WILL EAT SOMETHING OTHER THAN CHEESE”!

“I only do so very reluctantly Kitten”.

  
  


**Marinette: Bye-bye, Plagg. (hands over the disguised miraculous, which is rose gold) That was really awesome!**

**Plagg: (the miraculous turns black and green in his hands) Sure was! No better way to escape the boredom of daily life! (He flies off, returning to Adrien, who laughs with joy and embraces him.)**

**Adrien: You can count on me, Plagg. I'll never take off my miraculous again! (puts it on, and it turns silver) I'm not cut out to be Ladybug, that's for sure!**

**Marinette: (gasps upon seeing Tikki, and hugs her) Aww, (kisses her) I was so afraid I'd lost you forever, Tikki! (puts on her earrings, which become black) I'm so happy to have you back! (Tikki hugs her face, and they giggle and embrace again.)**

“Aww do you mean that Marinette”?

“Of course I do Tikki, you’ve become a constant in my life. I can’t imagine life without you”. Marinette says as Tikki flies over and gives her chosen a hug

  
  


**Scene: The Trocadéro. Rose, Alix, Alya, and Mylène are with Juleka again.**

**Marinette: (running up to them) Girls! (gasps for breath)**

**Alya: Are you okay?**

**Marinette: I'm so sorry, Juleka, I should've realized how important the shoot was for you. Do you want to give another try? (Adrien runs up behind them)**

**Juleka: Yeah, totally! (lifts her bangs out of the way, then shyly puts them back) Awesome.**

**(Adrien tries going to them, but the Gorilla grabs him by the shoulder.)**

**The Gorilla: (grunts 'nuh-uh')**

**Marinette: Do you still have anytime left, Adrien?**

**Adrien: (to his bodyguard) It's important.**

**The Gorilla: (grunts sternly) Mmm.**

“Aww he secretly has a heart of gold behind that tough exterior”. Rose coos at the bodyguard.

“I guess so, he is in my life more often than my father after all, he must care about me to an extent”. Adrien says thinking it over

**The girls: Please? Please?**

**The Gorilla: (surprised) Hmm? (resigned acceptance) Hmm.**

**The girls: Yeah! Yay!**

**(The rest of the episode is a series of photos that Marinette is taking. It shows Juleka and Adrien posing in more photos together, with the Eiffel Tower behind them. Then Rose hugs her, then the other girls and the Gorilla jump in. This last photo has a border with bunny, cupid heart, cat, and dog emojis. Marinette then looks up thoughtfully and smiles. The end card has the same border as the final photo, except it shows Lady Noire and Mister Bug striking dynamic poses, with Juleka below in Marinette's suit, smiling at a photo.)**

“And that was the episode, I hope you liked it”. Luminous says stopping the episode

“I have to admit it was an interesting episode seeing us swap Miraculous, even if we’re clumsy with them at first”. Marinette says thinking it over.

“Maybe we could swap out miraculous more often to practice with each other's powers more often, so we could be better prepared using them”. Adrien suggest

“Good Idea but when could we do that? There’s only so much we can practice during patrol”. MArinette says thinking it over

“Oh I know when you can swap miraculouses for practice”. Alya says with a cheeky grin

“Why do I suddenly have a bad feeling about this”? Adrien Asks as a chill is sent down his back

“Just swap whenever you face Mr Pidgeon, he’s an easy enough target that swapping Miraculous wouldn’t affect that battle much”. ALya says as Arien’s face faults at the thought of battling that Akuma Again.

“Oh good Idea Alya”. Mari says happy with the idea.

“No problem girl”.

“Well now that everythings sorted, let’s pick the next episode”. Luminous says, pulling out her trusty top hat.

“I’ll pick next then”. Rose says volunteering 

“Sure go ahead”. Red says giving her the OK, as Rose walks up and pulls a card out of the hat.

“And the next episode is”- As Rose opens the envelope rose petals fly out of the card.

“Uhh how about you try that again”. Luminous suggests holding the hat back out, as Rose draws another card.

“Sure The next episode is”...

  
  


TO BE CONTINUED 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the Poll for the next chapter, I'm sorry if it's not a Hyperlink I'm not completely sure how to do that in the notes. and since someone was asking for more details about it last chapter, one vote per person out of the options, andthe poll will be open until the 11th of febuary.
> 
> https://strawpoll.com/kak4sswof


	9. WereDad

“Weredad? Does Mr. Agrest get himself akumatized again or something”? Rose asks curiously, handing the card back to Luminous Turning it into a Lila doll & hands it to fang.

“Come on Rose there’s no way this Akuma could be Mr Agrest”. Alya says as if it’s obvious.

“Ya, as if he would put the word Dad in the name of an Akuma there’s no way it could be him, after all he hardly cares about his own fatherly duties… Uh no offence Adrien”. Chloe adds after a couple seconds.

“None taken I cannot deny my father isn’t the best at his job”. Adrien says reluctantly agreeing with his childhood friend.

“Well now that that’s settled, let’s get this episode started”. Luminous says clapping her hands.

  
  
  


**Scene: Paris at night. There is an explosion near the Notre-Dame. An akumatized August is running through the streets.**

**Gigantitan: Cake! (People are fleeing their cars and running away in fear of being stepped on.) Cake! Cake!**

“UGH AGAIN''!! Marinette shouts angry for a baby being akumatized more than once. As she tries to lunge towards the screen to sink her nails into Hawkmoth right here & now, but before she can completely leave her seat Adrien grabs her shoulder & pulls her back into his arms to calm her down.

“Hey hey it’s alright Princess it hasn’t happened yet, you can punch my father in the face later”. He says soothingly trying to calm her down.

“Who says I was aiming for the face”. Marinette growls as Adriens grip tightens in fear.

  
  
  


**(Ladybug and Chat Noir are trying to catch up with Gigantitan. He sees the Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie)**

**Gigantitan: Cake! (voice) Cake!**

**Tom: I'll protect my pastries if it's the last thing I do.**

“But everything will go back to normal at the end of the battle thanks to the Miraculous cure, would you need to protect the bakery”? Sabrina asks curious.

“Because it’s my pride as a man that I cannot back down from protecting my home & family”. Tom says proudly as Sabine hugs him from the side.

“And that’s why we love you Papa,but be careful you don’t have a miraculous to fight villains yourself”. Marinette says cautiously.

“I guess that’s fair”. Tom says sadly.

  
  


**Sabine: Tom, you're going to get hurt!**

**Gigantitan: Cake! (Gigantitan comes closer, the two huddle in fear. Ladybug and Chat Noir land in front of the bakery.)**

**Ladybug: No, Da—Mr. Dupain! Move aside! (She catches Gigantitan's wrist with her yo-yo)**

**Chat Noir: Wow, my heart is just like that yo-yo-wrapped baby's wrist. Taken prisoner by m'Lady forever. (He tries to kiss her, but Ladybug is yanked away by Gigantitan. She smacks into a billboard displaying Adrien's ad.)**

**Ladybug: Ah, Adrien's lips. (She slides off. Chat Noir catches her.)**

“Be careful girl if word gets out Ladybug is an Adrien Fangirl Akuma’s may try to use him as bait against you”. Alya says jokingly.

“They would have to catch me first, besides I think my father would be happy to find out Ladybug is an Adrien fan, and not for the obvious reason”. Adrien says sadly.

“And what reason would that be bro”?

“Because if Ladybug is a Fan then more people would buy my Products, and father would make more money. Despite being an evil villain my father is also a Businessman and cares about increasing profit”. Adrien explains as everyone nods in understanding.

  
  


**Chat Noir: Admit it, for a second there, you almost fell for my poetic verse.**

**Ladybug: I never fall for your poetry, but I do find your foolishness incredibly powerful.**

**Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (She receives a giant plastic doughnut. It falls on her and she struggles to hold it up.)**

**Gigantitan: Cake! (Gigantitan takes the doughnut and tries to eat it. Realizing it's not real, he throws it through the wall of Marinette's room.) Not cake!**

**Chat Noir: Your plastic doughnut doesn't stand a chance against the best macaroons in Paris. That baby has taste. (They go after Gigantitan)**

“Can’t argue with you there son”. Tom says with a loud laugh as he pats Adrien on the back.

“Thanks Tom”. Adrien says wincing at the force Tom put behind to pat.

  
  


**Scene: The bakery. Tom realizes Marinette's in trouble.**

**Tom: That's Marinette's bedroom! (He runs up the stairs) Marinette! Marinette!**

**Ladybug: (voice) Chat Noir, grab this!**

**(Gigantitan's hand bursts through the stairwell. Tom continues up the stairs. He runs into the apartment)**

**Tom: Marinette!**

“Oo please tell me this is the episode Marinette’s parents find out she’s Ladybug”. Chloe says with a face full of glee.

“Nope but something just as awkward does happen”. Luminous says not wanting to give away to much.

  
  


**Chat Noir: (voice) Cataclysm! (The apartment begins to crumble)**

**Tom: Marinette! Marinette! (He tries to enter her room, but the door is jammed)**

**Ladybug: (voice) Miraculous Ladybug! (The apartment and door are fixed, so Tom runs in)**

**Tom: Marinette! Marinette! (He sees Marinette in her bed and pulls back the covers. It is only a pillow that looks like her head instead.)**

**Tom: Ah!**

**(August is deakumatized in midair and falls into Ladybug's arms. She picks up his pacifier.)**

**Chat Noir: So what was it this time?**

**Ladybug: A late night craving, huh, baby August? (She spins him around and he laughs) Oo, (giggling) you're so cute! (kisses him on the head lots of times)**

**Chat Noir: I'm a bit jealous.**

“You’ll have to get used to it in the future Kitty but if you want to have kitten’s with your girlfriend”. Alya says cheerfully nudging Adrien in the side making the couple blush… HARD.

“ALYA”! Marinette screams before speaking in a quieter voice. “We’re too young to be thinking about children yet”.

  
  


“Uh huh”. Alya says doubtfully, “If I recall correctly you’ve already chosen names for your future children so you might wanna rethink that previous statement”. 

  
  


**(Ladybug's earrings beep)**

**Ladybug: Don't be. (She hands August to Chat Noir.)**

**Chat Noir: Uh?**

**Ladybug: Here, you can have him.**

**Chat Noir: Ee!**

**Ladybug: Bye bye, little guy! (She swings to the roof)**

**Chat Noir: I meant jealous of him!**

**(Ladybug lands on the balcony)**

**Ladybug: Spots off! (She detransforms)**

**Scene: Marinette's room. Sabine enters, distraught.**

**Sabine: (gasping) Tom?**

**Tom: (He's hugging the Marinette pillow) Marinette is not in her bedroom!**

**Sabine: (gasps)**

**Scene: Outside the bakery. August waves towards Marinette's room.**

**Chat Noir: You miss her already too? I know how it feels.**

**August: Dummy! (Chat Noir remembers that Ladybug had August's pacifier)**

“Was I just insulted by a baby”? Adrien asks, confused.

“Yes you were Adrikins”. Chloe says shaking her head.

  
  


**Chat Noir: Ah, of course! The pacifier!**

**August: Dummy! (He extends his staff to the roof)**

**Chat Noir: Marinette? (He lands. She hides the pacifier and drops it behind her back)**

**Marinette: Uh…**

**Chat Noir: This isn't the first time I've bumped into right after Ladybug transformed back. (gasps) Could you be…**

**Marinette: (She panics) Ah, in love with you! (She hugs Chat Noir)**

“Well you aren’t lying there girl, you just didn’t know that was Adrien behind the magical Leather”. Alya says loving where this is going.

“God this is going to be a disaster to watch”. Marinette freaks out hiding her face in embarrassment.

  
  


**Chat Noir: (whispers) Marinette?**

**(Tom emerges from the trapdoor)**

**Tom: Oh!**

**(They look at him)**

**August: Cake!**

**Tom: Well I never. Whoa!**

**(Marinette and Chat Noir look at each other. Marinette releases Chat Noir. His ring starts beeping)**

**Chat Noir: Oh! Well, perfect timing! I have to go and take him back to his mother.**

**Tom: Wait! (He puts his hand on Chat Noir's shoulder) Why don’t you come have Sunday brunch with us tomorrow? (Sabine enters the balcony in the background)**

“Wait, this is a meeting the parent episode for me”? Adrien asks nervously looking over at his future in-laws.

“Oh this is going to be good”. Chloe says rubbing her hands evilly.

“It couldn’t be worse than when Gabriel found out Adrien was dating Marinette”. Mylene says looking on the bright side.

“Groan”.

“Did you have to remind us of chat Blanc”?

  
  


“Sorry”.

  
  


**Chat Noir: Uh… (He looks at Marinette. Marinette motions "no" with her hands to her father. She notices Chat Noir looking at her and giggles nervously.)**

**Tom: I'll make macaroons?**

**Chat Noir: How could I say no to that? Well, see you tomorrow then! (He leaves. Marinette's parents wave.)**

**Marinette: (She puts her face in her hands.) Ugh!**

**Scene: A rooftop. Chat Noir is running and carrying August.**

**Chat Noir: (to August) I just thought that she followed us everywhere because she's a fan of Ladybug like her friend Alya. (August looks up and laughs) But it turns out that she's in love with me. Do you realize it's the first time that a girl's told me she's in love with me! (August burps) Tell me about it. If only Ladybug would confess her love to me like that. (He smiles and runs off)**

“Well at least you didn’t think I was Ladybug”. Marinette says relieved.

“Thank goddess for Adriens cluelessness”. Alya says jokingly.

“I wish I could be offended by that”. Sigh.

  
  
  


**Scene: Marinette's room. She and Tikki are on her bed.**

**(Marinette flops on her bed with her hands covering her face)**

**Marinette: (muffled) This is a total disaster! (She flips over)**

**Tikki: You shouldn't have lied about your feelings, Marinette.**

**Marinette: But Tikki, he was about to figure out that I'm Ladybug!**

**Tikki: And now everyone thinks that you're in love with him. (Marinette screams into her pillow.)**

“Trust me there is nothing wrong with a celebrity crush”. Rose says confidently.

“Agreed Mate as long as you don’t get to stalkery about it, I’ve had stalkers who’ve tried to get locks of my hair from me before”. Jagged says in agreement.

  
  
  


**Scene: The bakery. Tom places a heart shaped confection on a tray while humming.**

**Tom: Our daughter's boyfriend is coming for lunch tomorrow! Do you realize Marinette has a boyfriend?! And he's a superhero! On top of that! She'll be safe with him.**

“I’m glad you think so Tom, but Marinette can take care of herself”. Adrien says humbly scratching the back of his head.

“Hahaha I know that son, but can you blame a father for being protective of his daughter”? Tom says with a full belly laugh.

“I guess not, but I have a feeling I’ll understand better when I’m a parent myself”. Adrien says thinking it over.

  
  


**Sabine: (sipping from a cup) Aren't you jumping the gun a little, Tom?**

**Tom: You're right. I can't be baking dessert when I haven't even started on the first course yet! (chuckles)**

“Uhh it’s just a brunch, how much food are you making”? Alix says sounding hungry,as she makes her way to the buffet.

“You can never have enough food in our house besides Adrien needs some more meat on his bones”. Sabine says cheerfully.

“Sounds like cooking at my house, we only know how to make things in one size”. Luminous says cheerfully.

“Oh ya, & what size is that”? Chloe asks curiously.

“Large”.

  
  


**Sabine: (exhales in concerned and frustrated manner)**

**Tom: I know! I'm going to cook them a delicious sweetheart's vol-au-vent! Now, where are the candied oranges? (He rummages through his baking supplies)**

**Sabine: What I meant is Chat Noir hasn't said anything about his feelings.**

**Tom: Come on, it's obvious that he's in love with Marinette. Besides, who wouldn't love Marinette? Everyone loves Marinette! (Sabine smiles patiently)**

“You’re not wrong mate. I made her my Niece within 3 meetings with her”. Jagged says in agreement.

  
  


**Scene: Adrien's room. Chat Noir flips through the window and detransforms upon landing.**

**Plagg: You finally got yourself a girlfriend! And not just any girlfriend, the daughter of the best baker in Paris!**

**Adrien: Marinette in love with Chat Noir? I didn't think he was her type.**

“And pray tell what did you think my type was Adrien”? Marinette asks curious, but with a dark look in her eyes that says to answer carefully.

“Uhh I don’t know I hadn’t thought about it yet, but clearly my future self has”. Adrien says carefully choosing his words to avoid getting in trouble.

“Uh huh”.

  
  


**Plagg: Before you know it, we'll be enjoying some warm and crispy bread to go with every piece of cheese. Our life is about to change!**

**Adrien: Stop it, Plagg. You know I'm in love with Ladybug. (He heads for his bathroom)**

**Plagg: So? I don't see the problem in keeping two pots simmering on the stove. (To himself) Especially when there's actually only one pot! (laughs and swallows cheese) (He joins Adrien)**

“Is this your subtle way of saying Ladybug & Marinette are the same person Plagg”? Tikki asks her counterpart Kwami.

“Pretty much I would beat the Kitten over the head with the truth, but he wouldn’t believe me, plus it’s against the rules”. Plagg says in agreement.

  
  


**Adrien: I have to be honest with Marinette. I'll go over there for brunch, but only to tell her the truth.**

**Plagg: Are you kidding? At least please wait until after the cheese platter is served! (Adrien sighs)**

**Scene: Sunday afternoon. The apartment. Tom is setting out plates for brunch.**

**(Marinette is looking out from her balcony with Tikki. The sky is cloudy. She smirks and crosses her arms.)**

**Marinette: He's not coming.**

**Tikki: But if he does, what are you gonna say to him?**

**Marinette: I'm sure he's not coming. He's in love with Ladybug. He's not gonna come have brunch just for macaroons.**

“I take it back, he’ll eat everything in front of him, not just the Macaroons”. Marinette says correcting herself.

“Good we’ll make plenty of food for Him anyways”. Tom says happy to feed the poor boy.

  
  


**Tikki: He's been rejected so many times by Ladybug. Maybe he's changed his mind.**

**Marinette: Chat Noir, change his mind? Ha! I seriously doubt it. No one's as stubborn and one-track-minded as him.**

**Scene: Agreste mansion. Adrien is eating in the dining room alone.**

**Plagg: Shouldn't we be at Marinette's already?**

**Adrien: Shh! (Nathalie enters)**

**Nathalie: Adrien, you have twenty-four minutes left to finish your lunch before it's time to review your Chinese lesson.**

**Adrien: (sighs) Is my father too busy to have lunch with me again?**

“Ya too busy waiting for his next akuma victim”. Alix says sour.

“At least it’ll be easier for me to sneak away for brunch if he’s not there”. Adrien says looking on the bright side of his father not being there for once.

“Dude that’s just sad”.

  
  


**Nathalie: Indeed. Your next meal with your father is scheduled next Thursday between 7:30 am and 7:45 am.**

**Adrien: (He picks up his lunch tray and starts to leave) In that case, I think I'll have lunch in my room while studying Chinese. At least talking while I eat will feel like I have some company.**

**Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien places his tray on the coffee table.**

**Plagg: Delicious bread here we come!**

**Adrien: I told you, Plagg, we're not having brunch there. I'm only gonna tell Marinette that she's not the one I love. Then we'll leave.**

“That won’t end well”. Kagami says sensing Tom will be an overprotective father.

“Agreed”. Luka says nervously.

  
  


**Plagg: Aw… (He slumps over)**

**Adrien: She's gonna be so sad. How can I make this easier on her? (He looks down and picks up the rose from his tray)**

**Plagg: You're right. Breaking her heart with flowers will be much more romantic. (Adrien looks at the rose worriedly)**

“Flowers will send the wrong message Plagg, they’ll just end up making things worse”. Chloe says confidently.

“And how do you know that”? Plagg asks, curious.

“Rom-coms, soaps you name it I’ve seen it”. Chloe says casually.

  
  


**Scene: Marinette's balcony. Marinette and Tikki are still waiting for Chat Noir.**

**Marinette: I told you he won't come. (She leaves. Tikki looks out and sees Chat Noir making his way towards the balcony.)**

**Tikki: Eh? Looks like you underestimated Chat Noir's love of macaroons!**

**Marinette: (She turns around) I don't believe it! What a glutton!**

“I take it back with your model diet. I don’t doubt you need to eat more”. Marinette says joining her parents on that thought.

“Yes”. Adrien cheers at the thought of more food.

  
  


**(Chat Noir lands in front of the bakery while holding the rose and looking worried. Marinette looks down at him and turns around.)**

**Marinette: Oh no! What if this doofus has actually fallen in love with me? For what? Seconds? Is that all his love for Ladybug is worth? Just one tiny declaration of love and that's it, poof, he changes his mind?!**

**Tikki: Uh, since you and Ladybug are the same person, he didn't exactly change his mind.**

**Marinette: (She puts her face in her hands) Oh no, I definitely have to tell him that I'm not really in love with him. Wait, I can't! If I tell him that I don't love him, he won't understand why I told him that I loved him in the first place! I only told him that I loved him so that he wouldn't figure out I'm Ladybug. But if he sees that I lied, then he'll also see that I did all of that so he wouldn't guess that I'm Ladybug! (yelling) And he'll figure out that I'm Ladybug! (The doorbell rings)**

**Tom: (voice) Marinette? Marinette!**

**Marinette: (pleading) Tikki, help me! (Tikki gives her an apologetic look)**

“UGH THIS WILL BE A DISASTER”!!!

  
  


**Scene: The apartment. Sabine and Tom are setting the table. Marinette comes down the stairs.**

**Tom: Voilà! (The table is set. The doorbell rings.)**

**Marinette: (into her hands) This is a nightmare!**

**Tom: Come on, sweetie, let him in. (He pushes her toward the door. She hesitates and then opens the door. Chat Noir is on the other side.)**

**Chat Noir: (He scratches his head and waves) Uh, hello, Marinette.**

**(Tom shakes excitedly)**

**Marinette: Uh, hello, Chat Noi— (Tom pushes her out of the way and lifts Chat Noir off the floor)**

“Wow you’re super strong Mr. Dupain, how’d you do it”? Kim asks envious of his strength.

“Years of working in a bakery son, you’ll build up muscle mass very quickly”. Tom says proudly.

  
  


**Tom: Welcome to our home!**

**Sabine: Tom! Let him come up for some air, huh?**

**Tom: (laughing) Oops, sorry. (He puts Chat Noir back down and turns him to face Marinette. Chat Noir holds out the rose. Tom runs to Sabine's side.)**

**Marinette: Um, how are you? (They put out their hands in preparation to shake)**

**Chat Noir: Uh, fine. And you? (They look towards her parents.)**

**(Marinette's parents chuckle and look on eagerly. Marinette and Chat Noir look back awkwardly. Chat Noir puts his hand on her shoulder and moves in to kiss Marinette, but she leans back. They kiss each other's cheeks.)**

“Awww”! All the girl’s melt over the cuteness of marichat.

  
  


**Tom: Oh, he brought a pink rose for Marinette, she loves pink! You two already know each other so well.**

**Marinette: Everyone loves pink, Dad, it doesn't mean anything.**

**Chat Noir: And actually, we don't know each other that well.**

**Marinette: He's right! It all happened so fast!**

**Tom: Love at first sight! That's even more romantic! (He pushes them toward the table) Have a seat, kids, I'll bring out the first course. (He and Sabine busy themselves in the kitchen.)**

**(Marinette and Chat Noir look at each other and then look down at the table. They turn to each other.)**

“This isn’t going how either of you planned, is it”? Max asks amused.

“Nope/not in the slightest”.

  
  


**Chat Noir and Marinette: I have something to tell you…**

**Tom: Voilà! (He sets down a heart-shaped two-tiered tray filled with heart-shaped vol-au-vents) Sweethearts' vol-au-vent. For two, of course.**

“Papa did you really have to make everything heart shaped”?

“But of course Marinette, we are in the city of love after all”.

  
  


**Marinette: Uh…**

**(Chat Noir takes one and eats it)**

**Tom: Tell me, Chat Noir, (Sabine walks to the table with a cup) is being a superhero a steady profession? (Chat Noir gets wide eyed and coughs out the food.)**

**Sabine: Tom?**

**Tom: What?**

**(Chat Noir pounds his chest)**

**Marinette: You're right, Dad, it's gotta be super dangerous being a superhero's girlfriend. Maybe I should rethink this.**

**Tom: (voice) Of course, not sweetie. (Chat Noir and Marinette show surprise) (to Marinette) Chat Noir won't be a superhero all his life. Once he's defeated Hawk Moth, (voice) (Marinette leans back) he won't need to run on the rooftops with a stick saving people. (Chat Noir grabs another vol-au-vent) d-I know! He could work in the bakery with me! (voice) (Marinette and Chat Noir look shocked) I could train you, young man.**

**Chat Noir: Uh—**

“Being a baker could be a fun career since I kinda don’t want to work for my father forever”. Adrien says thinking it over.

“So Marinette could be the fashion designer in the family and Adrien could take over the bakery”. Alya says thinking over.

  
  


**Marinette: (She grabs his arm) Maybe Chat Noir doesn't want to be a baker at all.**

**Chat Noir: (nodding) Uh huh.**

**Tom: (mistaking his nod for agreement) Ah, see? He'd love to! Everyone loves bakers.**

**Chat Noir: Uh—**

**Tom: (He puts out his hands imagining the name) The "Dupain-Chat Noir" Bakery. Doesn't that sound purr-fect?**

**Sabine: Uh, Tom!**

**Tom: (dreamily) I can already see the little kittens running around in the house. And pet hamsters. (He leans in) Do you like hamsters?**

**Chat Noir: Hamsters?**

“PAPA”!! Marinette cries in mortification.

“I’m doing my job as a father trust me Marinette you have no room to complain”.

  
  


**Tom: —Because my daughter loves them. What did you want to name your future hamster again, sweetie?**

**Marinette: (into her hands) This is a nightmare.**

**(Chat Noir eats the vol-au-vent in his hand)**

**Tom: Nightmare! Right. That’s a funny name, isn't it? (Chat Noir grabs more food. Tom takes the tray) I'm bringing soufflé.**

**(Chat Noir keeps chewing.)**

**Tom: Voilà! (He presents a heart-shaped soufflé)**

**Sabine: Tom, how about we let Chat Noir tell us himself what he wants.**

**(Chat Noir is still chewing)**

**Marinette: Good idea, because he seems like the kind of boy who changes his mind rather quickly. (She looks at him accusingly)**

**Chat Noir: (swallows) Well, actually, Mr. Dupain, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng, Marinette, here's the thing. You're really nice people and this meal is delicious and by far the friendliest I've had in a long time. (He puts his hand on Marinette's shoulder) Marinette, you're an awesome girl, and I get that you have feelings for me. After all, I'm awesome in so many ways, even I could fall in love with myself! (Marinette shakes her head in annoyance.)**

**(Tom and Sabine blink in confusion.)**

“And here comes the truth”. Alya says somewhat looking forward to the train wreck.

“Oh no”. Adrinette says together.

“Oh Yes”. Pin says evilly.

  
  


**Chat Noir: Anyway, I'm afraid my heart belongs to someone else. (Marinette looks up) Even if she keeps rejecting me. (She looks towards Chat Noir) Even if she loves somebody else. I'm in love with Ladybug. (to Marinette) I'm really sorry, Marinette.**

**(Her parents recoil in shock.)**

**Marinette: (excitedly) Oh, this is so— (She remembers she's supposed to be heartbroken.) Uh… (She looks at her parents.) So sad! (grabbing Chat Noir, dramatically) Oh, to think I spent all this time following you everywhere to tell you that I loved you Chat Noir! (cries) I am so miserable! (weeps on table) No one will ever love me! (Her father looks sad and concerned) (into her hands) I'll end up all alone with my hamster, (running to the stairs) and its name will be (inhales) Loneliness!! (She slams the door and continues crying)**

“Wow nice acting girl”. Alya says impressed.

“I was channeling my inner Chloe freakout”. Marinette says jokingly.

“I would be offended if it weren’t true”. Chloe agrees reluctantly.

  
  
  


**Scene: Marinette's room. She spins to her chair. Tikki flies out.**

**Marinette: (singing) La, la, la, la, la! Ah, such a relief, Tikki. Phew! He's not in love with me. (Tikki looks disappointed)**

**Scene: The kitchen. The heart-shaped soufflé deflates.**

“Wow talk about timing”. Kim says amazed.

“Well not really Kim a Souffle can only be out of an over for so long before it starts to collapse on itself, that’s why they’re such a tricky dessert to make”. Luminous says knowingly.

  
  
  


**Chat Noir: (getting up to leave) Well, uh, I don't want to bother you any longer. I'm really sorry. Thanks for having me anyway. (He exits)**

**(Tom clenches his fist and growls furiously)**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair. The window opens to reveal Hawk Moth. The butterflies scatter. Hawk Moth senses how Tom is upset.**

“As unhappy as I am to be Akumatized, you should take this as a warning son if you ever truly break my daughters heart for real of what you’ll have to deal with”. Tom says giving the cat miraculous wearer a warning.

“Gulp yes sir”. Adrien says nervously.

  
  


**Hawk Moth: Is there a more delicious recipe than a father's heart broken by his child's heartache? (He akumatizes a butterfly) Fly, my dreadful akuma. An evil feast of darkness awaits you. (He laughs)**

**(The akuma flies away)**

**Scene: The bakery. The akuma flies towards the apartment.**

**Tom: (voice) How can he not love Marinette? (Tom is holding the rose) (in apartment) Everyone loves Marinette!**

**Sabine: (She grabs Tom's hand) One day, Marinette will meet another boy. She'll love him with all her heart, and—**

**(The akuma enters the apartment. Tom shrugs Sabine's hand away. She gasps.)**

**Tom: He'll break it, too. Never again! I won't let anyone break my daughter's heart again! (The akuma enters the rose. Sabine gasps in shock that akuma will akumatize her beloved husband. A light halo appears around Tom's face.)**

“Well at least I got Akumatized for the sake of my daughter, and not for some petty reason”. Tom says proud of that.

“But you were still akumatized honey and that’s never a good thing”. Sabine says worried for her husband.

“Don’t worry my hero of a daughter will save us just as she always does”. Tom says confidently 

  
  


**Hawk Moth: (voice) Weredad. (from his lair) I am Hawk Moth. I'm giving you the power to protect your daughter from anything that brings her harm. In return…**

**Tom: (in apartment) I'll bring you some Chat Noir pâté.**

“EWWWW”!

  
  


**Hawk Moth: (in lair) That, and his and Ladybug's Miraculous, would be perfect.**

**(Tom and the entire apartment are surrounded by the akumatizing purple and black bubbles. Sabine gasps and backs up.)**

**Scene: Marinette's room. The bubbles are rising from the floor.**

**Marinette: What is this? Tikki!**

**Tikki: Marinette!**

**Scene: Outside. Chat Noir is walking away from the bakery.**

**Chat Noir: I messed up. (He hears an explosion and turns to see the bubbles forming a giant, thorny, stalk-like stem growing from the apartment.) I really messed up! (He runs towards the building) Marinette!**

“Aww did you think it was Marinette who got akumatized”. Rose says loving the romance between the two.

“I sure hope not, she would defeat me any day of the week. Akumatized or not”. Adrien says scared at the thought of an akuma Marinette.

  
  


**(Tikki emerges from behind the stem. She looks up to the top.)**

**Tikki: Marinette!**

**Scene: The living room. Sabine gasps at the stalk.**

**(Chat Noir bursts through the door)**

**Chat Noir: I'm so sorry, this is all my fault!**

**Sabine: (She turns) Of course not, Chat Noir. It's Tom. (She puts her hands on his shoulders.)**

**Chat Noir: Huh?**

**Sabine: (gesturing) No matter how many times I tell him, he always takes things too far.**

**Chat Noir: (He clenches his fist) I'll bring your husband back to his senses and get Marinette out of this. I promise.**

**Sabine: Shouldn't you wait for Ladybug?**

“There’s no time to wait, besides Marinette’s probably trying to look for a way to transform”. Adrien says nervously.

  
  
  


**Chat Noir: I trust her. She always shows up at the right time.**

**Sabine: You really love her, huh?**

**Chat Noir: Yes. (He surrenders his hands) But, um, Marinette's seems like an awesome girl, too, you know. (clenching fist) Don't worry. I’ll save her.**

**Sabine: I have faith in you, Chat Noir. (She puts her hand on his shoulder) You're a good person. Never apologize for your feelings.**

“Thank you Sabine you’re a great mother, I can tell”. Adrien says as she comes over and hugs Him.

“You’re always welcome at our house Adrien, after all if you’re dating my daughter then you’re family to me”. She says kindly to the sunshine child.

  
  


**Chat Noir: Thank you, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng. (He jumps on the stalk and climbs up through the ceiling.)**

**Sabine: Good luck, Chat Noir.**

**Scene: Outside. Chat Noir is bounding up the stalk.**

“Oh do you think this will end up like Jack & the beanstalk”? Rose asks thinking about the fairy tail.

“I hope not, I don’t want to be the Giant in that situation”. Tom says jokingly.

  
  
  


**(He climbs through the clouds and stops to look out. He continues upward and lands on a flat platform of vines.)**

**Chat Noir: Marinette! (He looks to the top and sees a ball of thorny vines.)**

**Scene: Inside the thorny ball. Marinette is looking for Tikki.**

**Marinette: (panting) (She grunts as she jumps down from a giant vine) Tikki? (She looks around) Tikki?**

**(Outside the thorny ball. Tikki is looking for Marinette.)**

**Tikki: Marinette! (She flies inside) Marinette!**

**Marinette: Tikki? (She runs towards Tikki's voice) I'm here!**

**Tikki: Marinette?**

“Wow it’s like a needle in a haystack”. Kim says, amazed by the Akuma.

“I think this is more akin to Marco Polo my friend”. Max says patting kim on the back. “But point for effort”.

  
  


**Marinette: (voice) Tikki?**

**Tikki: Where are you? (She looks around as the room turns)**

**Scene: Outside on the stalk. Chat Noir is wandering around looking for Marinette.**

**Chat Noir: Marinette? Mr. Dupain? (He's startled by a giant foot)**

**(Tom is akumatized into a large brown werewolf-looking creature with green shorts and vines around his wrists, ankles, and waist. The vine around his waist extends like a tail.)**

“Wow I know that’s another reason for me to be afraid of you Tom”. Adrien says nervously.

“Good”.

**Weredad: How dare you come back after what you've done? (He jumps and attacks Chat Noir, who rolls away, recovers, and spins his staff in his hand.)**

**Chat Noir: I will always be here to save Marinette. (He deflects Weredad's punch and continues to dodge him.)**

**Weredad: She's safe from you and all the boys who want to break her heart. (They struggle with the staff. Chat Noir jumps away before Weredad can punch him.)**

**Chat Noir: I didn't mean to break her heart, sir, I swear.**

**Weredad: Then I swear that I'm about to crush your bones! (He grabs the vine around his waist and hits Chat Noir. Chat Noir rolls off the edge of the stalk platform but catches himself.)**

“Break marinette’s heart, and you’ll break my bones, noted”. Adrien says with his voice an octave higher.

**Chat Noir: Where are you, Ladybug? (He climbs back up) I'm sorry, but— ah! (Weredad picks him up by the back of his neck) I can't let you do this!**

**Weredad: Why not? (He throws Chat Noir.)**

**Chat Noir: Ah! (Chat Noir lands and dodges punches from Weredad.)**

**Chat Noir: Because I have— whoa! — a damsel in distress to rescue! (He tries to climb up the stalk but is pulled down by his belt and spun around by Weredad.)**

**Weredad: I forbid you to rescue her! You don't deserve to save her. (He slams Chat Noir into the ground) From now on, no one else but I will protect her! (Chat Noir groans as he gets up and holds his arm)**

**Chat Noir: And are you planning to protect her all her life?**

**Weredad: Exactly! I’ll keep her safe from sadness, hardship, and anything else that could hurt her!**

“Wow I wish my father cared about me that much”.(guess who said that)

“Dude he cares in his own way… Hopefully”.

  
  


**Chat Noir: You can't protect her from what hurts the most. Do you know what hurts the most?**

**Weredad: My great big punches? (They lunge towards each other. Chat Noir lands behind him and bends his staff around Weredad to restrain him.)**

**Chat Noir: No! What hurts the most is solitude. Believe me, I know all about it. Nothing hurts more than isolation. Having to sit alone in front of a cold meal. Is that what you want for your daughter? A lifetime of cold meals in her prison of roses?**

**(Weredad briefly looks remorseful, but then breaks free from Chat Noir's staff)**

**Weredad: She will never be alone! (Chat Noir flips away and lands on one knee) Someday, a prince will come. A prince worthy of her, daring enough to face me! Who will brave the many dangers and pick the magic rose for her! He will be worthy of taking her from my guard!**

“Aww this is a modern Fairytale, how romantic”. Rose says as her heart melts a little more.

“Yes especially considering how messed up most Fairy Tales were in their original versions”. Red says with a grimace.

“Huh what wrong with original fairy tales”? Rose asks curiously.

“Well I think I’ve told you about the original Cinderella before, but trust me you do not want to know what the prince in the original sleeping beauty did to the princess before he kissed her awake”. Luminous says looking haunted.

  
  


**Scene: Inside the thorns. Marinette is still trying to find Tikki.**

**Marinette: Tikki!**

**Tikki: This is a magic prison, Marinette. It looks like it's trying to keep me from finding you!**

**Marinette: Ah! (She looks around, lost) There must be a way out of here!**

**(She sees a beam of yellow light illuminating something. She shields her eyes with her hand and squints. Chat Noir's pink rose is standing in a thorn.) That rose! It's the one Chat Noir gave me!**

**(She runs towards it, but steps on a section of vine that makes a clanging noise. Marinette jumps out of the way of a loose vine. She's activated an obstacle course made of swinging thorny vines.) Okay. (She starts to run through)**

“Looks like this Princess can rescue herself”. Marinette says with a smirk.

  
  


**Scene: Outside on the stalk platform. Chat Noir jumps to evade Weredad's vines but is caught and is thrown to the ground and whipped against the main stalk.**

**Chat Noir: I may not be her prince, but I'm charming enough to free her.**

**Weredad: I forbid you to do so! (He raises his fist and Chat Noir flinches)**

**Chat Noir: Ah!**

**Scene: Inside the vine ball. Marinette is making her way through the obstacle course. The banging sounds of Weredad attacking Chat Noir can be heard.**

“Thanks for distracting my father for me Adrien”. Marinette says giving him a kiss on his cheek.

“No problem Princess, even if the me on screen has no idea he’s doing it”.

**Tikki: Marinette? Marinette?**

**Marinette: I'm okay! I can do it.**

**Scene: Outside. Chat Noir's staff falls to the ground in four pieces. Weredad retracts his wrist vine. Chat Noir falls to his knees and to the ground.**

**Chat Noir: Not being in love with her, losing my stick, won't keep me from saving her. (Weredad picks him up) I'll never give up. Never! (He punches Weredad's fist weakly. Weredad brings him to the edge of the platform.)**

“I still have my cataclysm I can use”. Adrien says remembering his power.

“If you remember to use it”. Marinette reminds him.

**Weredad: You're not worthy of my daughter. (A light halo appears around his face)**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) The Miraculous! Grab his ring!**

**(On the stalk, Weredad starts to grab Chat Noir's ring)**

**Scene: Inside. Marinette is climbing to the rose. She grabs it.**

**Marinette: Gotcha! (The rose dissolves into an akuma) Huh? Ah! (She looks around) Uh oh. (The entire vine ball breaks apart and falls out of the sky.)**

**Marinette: (falling) Ah!**

**(Outside, Weredad turns back into Tom and falls backwards.)**

**Tom: What? What's going o— (The stalk collapses)**

“Wow I defeated an Akuma without needing to transform into ladybug”. Marinette says even impressed with herself.

“Yes but you will need to transform into ladybug soon or else we’ll have a repeat of Stoneheart unless you capture the Akuma”. Kagami reminds her.

“Right”.

  
  


**Tom and Chat Noir: Ah!**

**Marinette: Ah! (Marinette's clinging to a piece of stalk)**

**Tikki: Marinette!**

**Marinette: Tikki! Spots on! (She transforms in a flash of pink and dives towards Chat Noir and Tom.)**

**Ladybug: Ha! (She extends her arms and legs to slow down. She catches the akuma) Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly. (It flies away.)**

**(Chat Noir turns around and waves his arms)**

**Chat Noir: M'Lady! Whoa!**

**Ladybug: I'm coming!**

**Chat Noir: No, take care of Marinette! She's somewhere around here!**

**Ladybug: Don't worry, I've already taken her to safety!**

**Chat Noir: (to himself) She's as wonderful as ever. (He flips around, clasps his hands together on his cheek and raises his foot.) Who wouldn't be in love with Ladybug? (Tom crosses his arms, perturbed. Chat Noir backpedals) Oh, I— she also has some flaws, you know.**

“Ouch, my on screen self is in hot water with you isn’t he”? Adrien asks looking over at Tom.

“Boiling hot water”. Tom says crossing his arms.

  
  


**(Ladybug catches up with them.)**

**Ladybug: Not all of us know how to land on our feet. So I guess we're gonna need a little bit of luck! Lucky Charm! (A sailboat appears under them and slows their descent.) Do your thing, Chat Noir! (He nods)**

**Chat Noir: Cataclysm! (He touches the hull of the boat) Hang on! (The sail lifts them higher)**

**(Ladybug and Chat Noir tie the sail to the mast and boom to make a hang glider. They glide over the city, landing on the street in front of the bakery.)**

“Now that looks like fun”. Alix says excited at the thought of hangliding.

  
  


**(Sabine runs out the front door.)**

**Sabine: Tom!**

**Tom: Honey! (He runs over and they hug)**

**Chat Noir: (He extends his fist feebly) Pound it, m'Lady. (He collapses in her arms)**

**Ladybug: Pound it, Chat Noir. (She throws part of the hang glider frame into the air) Miraculous Ladybug!**

**(The fallen vines disappear, resulting in a woman's foot being freed and a man being able to open his car to hug his son. Chat Noir is healed.)**

**(Sabine and Tom run into their bakery.)**

**Tom: Marinette!**

**Sabine: Marinette!**

**Tom: Marinette! (Chat Noir follows them)**

**Chat Noir: Marinette!**

**Ladybug: Wait! The miraculous ladybugs have repaired everything, so she must be safely back in her room. (She swings up to her balcony)**

“Nice thinking my lady”. Adrien says lovingly looking at Marinette lovingly.

  
  


**Scene: Marinette's room. She jumps through the trapdoor, bounces off her bed, and slides down her banister while detransforming. Tikki hides just as Tom, Sabine, and Chat Noir are entering.**

**Tom, Sabine, and Chat Noir: Marinette!**

**Tom: Marinette! (He hugs her tightly)**

**Marinette: (strained) Dad, I can't breathe! (He releases her)**

**Tom: Oh, sorry. I was so scared. You were so heartbroken because of that— (He clenches his fist, looks at Chat Noir, and growls angrily. Chat Noir straightens and giggles nervously.)**

**Marinette: Dad, stop! (She lowers his fist and puts her hand on his arm) Chat Noir has every right to be in love with Ladybug. (She walks over to Chat Noir) She's very lucky to have you. And just because you and I aren't in love with each other doesn't mean that we can't be friends.**

“Did I just get friend zoned”?

“Payback dude, with how many times you’ve friend zoned her”.

“That’s… Fair”.

  
  


**Chat Noir: Really? (wiping his brow) Phew! I really didn't wanna hurt you, Marinette. (He hugs her) You seem like such an awesome person. (She smiles and chuckles. He releases her.) Even though you’re not a huge fan of mine, like I originally thought when I saw you on the roof.**

**Marinette: (surprised) What? You just thought I… was a fan of yours?**

**Chat Noir: Well, yeah, that's what I was about to say when you jumped on me. "Could it be that she's a fan of mine?"**

**Sabine: You see, Tom? Your daughter is strong and can handle her own disappointments. And even if he's not in love with Marinette, Chat Noir proved himself by saving her today.**

“Please my girl Saved herself”. Alya says proudly giving her sister from another mother a hug.

“We know”. Tom & Adrien says together

  
  


**Tom: (He puts his arm around Chat Noir's shoulder) It's true. Your courage and tenacity match those of the greatest pastry chefs. Are you sure that you don't want to learn the trade? If you bring fresh croissants to Ladybug every day, she'll surely wind up falling in love with you.**

**Marinette: Dad! (They laugh)**

“What? I need someone to take over the bakery one day since you’ll be running the fashion industry one day”. Tom says seriously looking over at Adrien hoping that he’ll take over the bakery in the future.

“I’ll think about it sir, while being a baker could be a fun career, being a teacher could also be fun”. Adrien says honestly thinking about his future career.

“I understand Son, but you’ll be welcome at our bakery anytime if you want cooking lessons”.

“Thank you Tom”. Adrien says seriously.

“Now that’s taken care of, who wants to pick the next episode”? Luminous asks, holding out her top hat.

“I will”. Tom says walking up to grab a card.

“The next episode is…”

  
  


TO BE CONTINUED♦️♥️♠️♣️

  
  


Here’s the link for next chapters Poll it’ll be open until 2/25/21 (  [ https://strawpoll.com/rkvszf8wf ](https://strawpoll.com/rkvszf8wf) )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's a link to the Poll in the chapter that will work when you click on it, the poll will be open until 2/25/21


	10. StarTrain

“StarTrain, that doesn’t sound like a normal Akuma name”. Tom says as he hands the card back to the hosts, to which Red destroys the card with his foxfire.

This will be an interesting one” Luminous says excited for this episode.

“Oh & why is that”? Max asks curious

“Because you’ll learn something important about the butterfly miraculous in this episode. Now let’s not stall this any longer & start this episode” Luminous says pressing play on her remote.

**Scene: Master Fu's massage shop. Marinette returns the Fox Miraculous.**

“Aww we don’t get to see me in action as a hero Again”. Alya whines since she loves it whenever she gets to watch herself in action.

“Don’t worry Babe I’m sure we’ll be able to see you in action in another episode” Nino says as he & Trixx pat her on the back to make her feel better.

“Thanks Nino”. 

**Master Fu: Great work, Marinette. Thanks to you, Parisians can rest easy tonight.**

**Marinette: (yawns) I can't wait to do the same. Good night, Master.**

**Tikki: Marinette, you forgot to mention the school field trip.**

**Marinette: It's not like I'll be able to go anyway.**

**Master Fu: What field trip?**

**Marinette: Oh, the whole class is taking the train to London tomorrow to see Big Ben. But if Hawk Moth creates a supervillain while I'm away, Cat Noir won't be able to capture the Akuma on his own, which means I have to stay. Too bad, tough life of a superhero, besides I'm too exhausted to go anyway.**

“Wait, we're visiting Big Ben in the future? Awesome”! Kim shouts Ready for the field trip.

“Ugh future Remember Kim? This field trip won’t be until months after we get home from here”. Alix says slapping him upside the head.

“Oh right I guess I forgot”. He says embarrassed.

  
  


**Master Fu: Wait, the Horse Miraculous can be used to teleport back to Paris in the event of an Akuma situation. (hands her the Horse Miraculous)**

“Wait, isn't that the miraculous That Max uses”? Nino asks trying to remember the transformations from the beginning for the season Luminous had them watch.

“Indeed my miraculous grants the user the ability to teleport them wherever they’re mind can imagine”. Kaalki confirms proudly at the mention of her power.

“So this is a Hero debut episode? Awesome”. Alya cheers, this is almost as good as seeing herself use a miraculous.

**Marinette: That's so cool! Thank you, Master.**

**Master Fu: Ladybug definitely deserves a bit of fun, just like all young people her age.**

**Scene: Outside Collège Françoise Dupont.**

**Adrien: See you tonight! (he walks towards the school, but as soon as the car drives away, he runs to the train station) Hawk Moth already struck last night, so there's no chance there'll be another Akumatization today.**

Groans could be heard throughout the room.

“I just jinxed it didn’t I”? Adrien asks sheepishly.

“Most likely”. Kagami agrees.

**Plagg: A day of vacation, finally! Far from Paris and those annoying akumas. Good idea, Adrien.**

**Scene: Parisian streets.**

**Roger: (Sees a civilian leaving trash on the sidewalk) Trash must be thrown inside the trashcan or it's littering, he's getting a fine!**

**Sabrina: No, please, don't dad! You'll make me miss the train, you know that Chloé's relying on me!**

**Roger: But the law is the law, sweetie.**

“That's pretty extreme for Littering”. Juleka says surprised.

“That’s my father for you”. Sabrina says sheepishly.

  
  


**Sabrina: But you're not on duty yet, are you? Right now you don't have to be anything but my dear, sweet daddy.**

**(Roger continues driving.)**

**Civilian 1: You backed right into me!**

**Civilian 2: (overlapping) You backed into me! No, you backed into me!**

**(Another civilian throws trash on the ground, and Roger growls in frustration.)**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair. Hawk Moth's window opens.**

**Hawkmoth:A frustrated police officer with a passion for justice who has his hands tied... the ideal prey (turns a butterfly into an Akuma) Fly away my little akuma, and evilize him!**

“Ugh. Rodgercop again? His powers can be so annoying”. Adrien complains.

“But if he was the person who got akumatized the episode would have that akuma’s name in the title I think something went wrong in Hawkmoth's Plans to akumatize him”. Max says thinking it over.

  
  


**Scene: Parisian streets.**

**(Roger stops behind a car that is emitting a large cloud of smog.)**

**Roger: (coughs) Another polluter! That driver's getting a fine, his vehicle does not meet city standard!**

**Sabrina: Daddy! (Her phone alarm starts going off.)**

**Phone Alarm: (with Chloé's voice) Hurry up, Sabrina! Hurry up, Sabrina! Hurry up, Sabrina! Hurry up, Sabrina! (Roger concedes to his daughter and continues driving.)**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) What's happening? I can feel the anger receding! Fly faster my akuma, catch up with him!**

**Scene: Gare du Nord.**

**(Max, Markov, Alya, and Marinette step out of a taxi. In another car, Max's mom, Claudie Kanté, checks her smart watch.)**

**Smart Watch: You have no new emails.**

**Claudie: (sighs, then steps out of the car, immediately becoming cheerful) Who wants a sneak peak of the Startrain's operator cab!**

“Whoa Max your Mom is the Train operator”? Kim says amazed.

“Indeed she is my friend”.

  
  


**Marinette, Alya, and Max: Yeah!**

**Alya: Thanks, Mrs. Kanté, this will make an awesome exclusive for my astronomy blog!**

**Marinette: You've started "another" blog?**

**Alya: I can't help it, life is so interesting!**

“Wait how many blogs does this make”? Adrien asks, curious.

“Well I only have the ladyblog at the moment, but it’s the future so I at least have two Blogs in the future”. Alya says sheepishly.

“Don’t Forget the Lila Blog”! Pin shouts jokingly as everyone Groans.

“Please don’t tell me I made a blog for the Lying terrorist”. Alya all but growls.

“Well we don’t know for sure if you did or not, but it wouldn’t surprise me if you did”. Pin Admits with a cheeky grin.

“Great”!

**Marinette: (points) Hey! Isn't that Adrien?**

**Markov: Affirmative, Marinette! That is indeed Adrien Agreste!**

**Max: There was less than a point two three percent chance his father would allow him to come.**

**Marinette: Alya! This trip is gonna be amazing!**

**Nino: (also just arriving) Adrien, whoa! What are you doing here?**

**Adrien: I'm tired of my father keeping me from going on school field trips.**

**Nino: You're disobeying him, dude?**

**Adrien: Technically not, because I didn't tell him about this one!**

“Whoo Good job Dude”. Nino says High Fiving Adrien.

“Thanks Nino”.

**Nino: That's sneaky smart, my dude. (chuckles)**

**Scene: The Startrain's Operator Cab.**

**Claudie: The operator must keep his or her hand on here throughout the whole journey between Paris and London. It's called the Deadman switch and -**

**Alya: (is recording) What would happen if you took your hand off it?**

**Claudie: The train would come to a stop.**

**Marinette: Even for just a second?**

**Claudie: It's the safety switch in case the operator feels faint, for example.**

**Max: That's why I've always loved traveling with my mom by train. Trains get from point A to B within the given time they're programmed, and they're safe.**

**Markov: Programming is the best!**

**Alya: Have you always wanted to drive a train?**

**Claudie: I always want to be a driver, yes, but my true dream is to be an astronaut, to drive a rocket across the universe! I decided to operate trains so I could be here while Max is growing up. A space mission lasts several months - (gets up and hugs Max) I can never be away from my Maxie-poo that long, but now my son's a young man.**

“Moom”. Max whines embarrassed while a couple of girls giggle at Maxie-poo.

“I think it’s sweet she cares about you so much”. Alix says trying to help max feel better.

  
  


**Max: My mom's taking the exams to start her astronaut training.**

**Marinette: That's amazing!**

**Claudie: I'm expecting the test results today. (She checks her smart watch.)**

“Oh so that’s why she’s checking her smart watch every minute”. Rose realizes.

  
  


**Smart Watch: You have no new emails.**

**Max: It's too early mom! The official documents said 11 a.m., you'll get them during the train ride.**

**Claudie: If I pass the test, this trip will probably be my last. The next time I drive, I'll be manning the controls of a space shuttle, taking the next space crew to the moon!**

**Max: You have an eighty nine point seven percent change of passing.**

**Claudie: That still leaves a ten point three percent chance of failing.**

“Wow she’s definity your Mom Max if she can go along with your statics so easily”. Mylene says thinking the pair is adorable together.

“Well she has put up with my statistics for many years now”. Max says shyly to everyone seeing this.

  
  


**Max: I believe in you, you're the best! (They embrace again.)**

**(Alya takes a snapshot of the two of them while her and Marinette smile.)**

**(Roger struggles to take a suitcase out of the trunk of his police car. A civilian throws a piece of trash on the ground, causing him to lose focus and trip over the sidewalk. The suitcase flies open and some of the items fall out.)**

**Roger: You're only going for the day, why do you need such a huge suitcase?**

**Sabrina: (gathering the fallen items) I have to be prepared for anything Chloé needs, daddy. In the event of a hair crisis, in case Chloé wants a cup of her favorite tea!**

**Roger: I'm proud of you, sweetie. To protect and serve, that's our Raincomprix family motto!**

“Isn’t that a bit over the top even though it’s just a day trip”? Kagami Asks slowly.

“Hehe maybe”? Sabrina admits blushing.

  
  


**Phone Alarm: (In Chloé's voice) Hurry up, Sabrina! Hurry up, Sabrina! (Roger quickly shuts the suitcase, getting an Akuma trapped inside.)**

**Sabrina: Chloe's waiting for me! See you tonight, daddy. (She takes the suitcase and kisses her father goodbye.)**

**Roger: (sees Mr. Ramier feeding pigeons) All right, that's it, you're getting a fine!**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) I can't feel any negative emotions anymore! What's gone wrong? Where's my akuma?**

“Why didn’t the Akuma just absorb into the suitcase & create an Akuma then & there”? Ivan asks, curious.

“Because of the way Hawkmoth creates Akumas he makes them absorb into the items of people feeling negative emotions. If there are no negative emotions around then the Akuma’s are unable to do anything”. Fu explains calming some people down.

**Scene: The Star Train's platform.**

**Announcer: Final boarding for train number 8065, platform number 23.**

**Chloé: (sees Sabrina) Ugh, finally, you're here!**

**Miss Bustier: You're probably gonna be hot in those clothes, Chloé!**

**Chloé: May I remind you, Miss Bustier, that it's always cold in London!**

**Sabrina: Don't worry, Chloé! I've brought heating pads and an English weather survival kit! (Her and Chloé start walking away.)**

“Why would you need a weather survival Kit? Adrien asks, curious.

“You can never truly predict the weather Adrikins especially if an akuma like stormy Weather happens again”. Chloe says shutting him up.

  
  


**Miss Bustier: But, where are you two going? Our car is this way!**

**Sabrina: It's all right, Miss Bustier! The mayor of Paris made arrangements for his daughter to be in first class! I'm just taking Chloé's suitcase there. I'll be right back!**

**(Miss Bustier sighs as Sabrina leaves.)**

**Scene: First class car of the train.**

**(Sabrina struggles to put the heavy suitcase in the overhead bin, but eventually does so.)**

**Chloé: You're still here?**

**Sabrina: Oh! Sorry, Chloe. (She takes her leave.)**

**Chloe (dials Sabrina cell phone) Come back, now!**

**Sabrina (comes back) You need anything?**

**Chloé: I want my seat completely reclined.**

“Chloe you can’t treat your bff as a servant like that”! Sabine says angry at the blond.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, but I’m not like that anymore remember”. Chloe says cringing at her actions on screen.

  
  


**Sabrina: Yes, of course, Chloé. (She reclines her seat)**

**Chloé: Mask!**

**Sabrina: Oh! (puts on Chloé's mask for her, then backs away with her head down.)**

**(In the train's operator cab, Claudie starts up the train, and it leaves the train station.)**

**Scene: Passenger car in the Startrain.**

**(Sabrina takes her seat back with her other classmates. Marinette stares at Adrien from her seat.)**

**Adrien: (showing Myléne his tablet) It's Big Ben!**

**(Marinette yawns loudly, and the whole class laughs, excluding Adrien, who smiles.)**

“What? If Hawkmoth didn’t keep me awake all night with a late night akuma then I wouldn’t be sleepy”. Marinette defends herself.

“Seriously Dude does your father never sleep”? Nino asks, curious.

“I don’t know”.

  
  


**Marinette: (groans) That was so embarrassing.**

**Alya: You're too funny, girl. But why are you so tired? What were you doing all night?**

**Marinette: (stammers) I - Oh - I... tried to come up with a plan, to find a way to tell Adrien that - um, well, you know.**

**Alya: You know what your problem is?You make too many plans. Just be yourself and go with the flow.**

**Service Drone 1: (comes out from under Adrien's seat) Hello, would you like a beverage?**

**Service Drone 2: (comes out from under Marinette's seat) Hello, would you like a beverage?**

**Marinette: Cranberry juice, please? (giggles) Want anything?**

**Alya: Apple juice.**

**(The robot opens and raises two cups toward Marinette. She takes one and gives the other to Alya. Time passes on the train, as students entertain themselves in their seats. Adrien and Nino play cards, Ivan and Myléne listen to music, Juleka reads a book while Rose rests on her lap, Kim and Alix joke around, Lila and Sabrina are on their phones, and Nathaniel draws Miss Bustier reading. Max and Markov are playing video games, when a service drone comes up to them.)**

**Service Drone: Hello, would you like a beverage?**

**Markov: Hello, what's your name? Hello?**

**Max: It's not programmed to chat, Markov. It's just a service drone.**

“Aww maybe when you finish Markov you could make him a girlfriend Max”. Rose suggests making Max stutter.

“Why would an AI like Markov need a girlfriend for”? He asks unable to process the information, as the girls around him giggle.

**Markov: (droops) What a shame!**

**Scene: The Startrain's Operator Cab.**

**Smart Watch: You have no new emails. (Claudie sighs.)**

**Scene: Passenger car.**

**(Marinette has fallen asleep, and dozes off on Alya's shoulder. Alya smiles knowingly, and goes over to Adrien.)**

**Alya: Would you mind swapping seats, Adrien? I wanna chat with Nino.**

“Alya, I know what you're doing”. Marinette says turning to her bff who tries her best to look innocent.

“I have no Idea what you're talking about Girl, I just wanna spend time with my boyfriend is all”.

“Uh huh”?

**Adrien: Sure! (He sits next to Marinette, and puts his headphones in.)**

**Adrien's Headphones: Lesson Three...**

**(In her sleep, Marinette shifts and rests her head on Adrien's shoulder. He closes his eyes and rests his head on hers.)**

“AWWW”! Comes from all the girls, some Kwami’s, & Jagged.

  
  


**Alya: (whispers to Myléne) Hey!**

**Myléne: (sees Adrien and Marinette) Rose!**

**(Rose sees them, then gets Juleka's and Alix's attention.)**

**Juleka: Awesome.**

**(Adrien falls asleep, and Alya snaps a photo of him and Marinette. Lila glares at them, and goes to wake up Marinette.)**

“OH NO YOU DON’T! DON’T YOU DARE RUIN THIS FOR ME YOU SAUSAGE HAIRED BITCH”!! Alya shouts ready to jump at the lie-la on screen, until Nino, Adrien & Kim hold her back.

“Alya, would you like to work out your frustrations on Lila with this scale model Doll of her”? Luminous says pulling the Doll out of her top hat.

“Gladly mind handing that to me”? Alya says ready to tear into it right where she stands.

“How about you take this to the torture room & come back when your done there”. Luminous suggests, as Alya takes the doll to a room full of various items and has her way with the doll.

  
  


**Alya: (gets up) Need something, Lila?**

**Lila: Uh! Actually, I get motion sickness and I know Marinette always has a solution to everything.**

**Alya: I get it, but she's asleep right now, as you can see, and she's super exhausted so...**

**Sabrina: I can help you Lila! I have just what you need in my suitcase!**

**Lila: Thanks a million, Sabrina! You're so sweet. (Sabrina leaves, and Lila growls.)**

“Ahhh it's so sweet when things don’t go Lila’s way”. Chloe says leaning back in her chair satisfied.

“Agreed”! Alix says chomping on some popcorn.

**Scene: In the Operator Cab.**

**Smart Watch: You have no new emails.**

**Claudie: (groans) Something's not right. (A small beep sounds, and she starts speaking into a microphone.) Ladies and gentlemen, Startrain will be under the sea via the Channel Tunnel in just a few moments!**

**Kim: (In the passenger car) Awesome! (grabs his bag and runs off)**

**Scene: First class car.**

**(Sabrina takes down the suitcase with a large thud, and Chloé sits up with a jolt.)**

**Chloé: Well, how about that? You happy now? You woke me up!**

**Sabrina: Oh! I'm so sorry, Chloé!**

**Chloé: Well, now that I'm awake, I might as well have some herbal tea.**

**Sabrina: Of course, Chloé. I'll take care of that right away. (She opens the suitcase, releasing the Akuma, and screams. Several more of the passengers scream.)**

**Chloé: (stands up) Calm down, everyone! I'm sure you all recognize me, of course. I'm Chloé Bourgeois, and as you well know, I'm also Queen Bee! Whatever you do, don't panic... but there's an Akuma.**

**(The passengers scream and run out the car.)**

“Ya, I should have seen that reaction coming”. Chloe admits embarrassed.

“Well that is how people normally react to an akuma so it isn’t much of a surprise”. Red admits.

  
  


**Chloé: (calmly) Everyone get out of this car right now! (She exits behind them and shuts the door, trapping the Akuma.)**

**Hawkmoth: (In his lair. He growls.) I've lost contact, my Akuma's too far away!**

“Wait so there’s a Range to how far he can create an Akuma”? Marinette asks having never heard this before.

“Yes there is a range to the distance a butterfly miraculous user can control an Akuma, but I haven’t figured out what it is yet”. Fu says reluctantly, unable to be much help.

“Huh Good to know”.

  
  


**1st Passenger: You sure it's really an Akuma?**

**2nd Passenger: It looks more like a harmeless butterfly.**

**Sabrina: Chl- I mean, Queen Bee knows what she's talking about. Trust me!**

**(Kim walks out of the train's bathroom in his swimming gear.)**

**Chloé: What're you doing in your swimming trunks?**

**Kim: (indignant) Well, we're about to go under the sea!**

“In a train, there’s no reason for you to change into swimwear my friend”. Max says shaking his head.

“Oh”.

  
  


**Chloé: Ugh! You are ridiculous, Kim! Utterly ridiculous!**

**Scene: Passenger car.**

**Passenger Nicole: I'm scared, Jean-Pierre.**

**Passenger Jean-Pierre: Don't worry, Nicole. If it were a real Akuma, there'd already be a supervillain on the train by now.**

**(Marinette slowly wakes up.)**

**Kid Passenger: Daddy, do you think Ladybug will come?**

**Passenger Jean-Pierre: Of course not, sweetie. I'm sure there isn't an Akuma on board at all. It's probably just some prank.**

**(Marinette realizes she and Adrien fell asleep together, and rests her eyes again.)**

**Chloé: Your daddy doesn't have a clue. It really is an Akuma.**

“To be fair Chloe most people don’t usually see the akuma butterflies, just the person once they’ve been akumatized”. Sabrina says pointing out this fact.

“Good point Sabrina, I didn’t really think about that”. Chloe says praising her friend for once.

  
  


**Simon: It's definitely an Akuma. I should know, I was once Akumatized myself!**

**Sabrina: There's zero risk to anyone now, anyway. Since the amazing Queen Bee has shut the car doors, taking the akuma prisoner!**

**(Alya and Nino hear this, and get up to investigate.)**

**Scene: First Class Car.**

**(Alya searches with her phone out, while Nino watches from the door.)**

**Nino: Nothin' there.**

**Alya: Probably just Chloé needing some attention again.**

**Nino: C'mon, let's head back to our seats. (They leave. The Akuma appears, and heads into the vent above.)**

**Scene: The Startrain's Operator Cab.**

**Smart Watch: You have no new emails.**

**Claudie: That's impossible! I can't have failed! I'll never be an astronaut. (The Akuma is absorbed into the Deadman switch.) Who cares about the results of that stupid exam? I can become an astronaut - right here and now!**

“NO” Max shouts as his Mom becomes an Akuma, meanwhile Alya comes out of the torture room looking very satisfied.

“So what did I miss”. She asks while Luminous goes to take a look in the torture room to see what the damage is in there.

“Oh just you know Max’s mom getting Akumatized & the train being too far away for hawkmoth to control the akuma”. Adrien explains as Alya sits down.

“Good to know”. Alya says while Luminous exsits torture room looking suprised.

“So what’s the damage to the Lila doll like in there”? Red asks Luminous curiously

“To put it simply, things look like the Salem Witch trials in there”. Luminous says shaking her head, as red does a spit- take.

  
  


**(The deadman switch is engulfed in purple, followed by Claudie and the rest of the train, which transforms.)**

**Scene: Passenger Car.**

**Startrain: (over the PA system) Ladies and gentlemen, I am Startrain! (Marinette and Adrien are startled awake.) You all get to live my dream with me! Shoot off the rails, and fly off in a rocket to explore not just the moon, but the entire universe!**

**Max: Mom!?**

**Startrain: (over the PA system) Fasten your seatbelts! We have liftoff!**

“Wait we’re going to space that’s awesome”!!Kim shouts in excitement, before Pin hits him with her frying Pan.

“Not Awesome there’s no telling how long you’ll be up there & if you’ll have enough supplies to survive”. The familiar scolds him before putting the frying pan away.

  
  


**(The train breaks free from the Channel Tunnel, and bursts out of the sea. It launches itself into space, zooming past an observation satellite, and then the Moon. The passengers are now all floating out of their seats.)**

**Various Passengers: Wow! Whoa!**

**Kim: See, I was right to change into my swimming trunks!**

Guess who just a frying Pan to the back of the head for that comment?

  
  


**Juleka: (smiling) This... is... spacy!**

**Alya: I don't think Ladybug and Cat Noir are gonna make it up here to save us!**

**Marinette: Uh, maybe we can persuade your mom to change back, Max? (He nods, and starts swimming toward the doors.)**

**Scene: Back on Earth, Inside Gabriel's atelier.**

**(Nathalie sits at her computer. Her eyes widen, and she quickly stands.)**

**Nathalie: Sir. You should take a look at this. (On his own computer, Gabriel switches from his designs to Nathalie's screen. It shows Nadja Chamack, reporting from TVi News.)**

**Nadja Chamack: An observation satellite took these amazing photos earlier. (Beside her is a photo of the akumatized Startrain.)**

**Gabriel: So, that's why I lost touch with my Akuma! It's too far out of range.**

**Nathalie: There's another problem. Adrien's class is on the train, and your son is on the passenger list!**

**Gabriel: He's up in space! And there's nothing I can do.**

**Nathalie: I'm sure Ladybug and Cat Noir will rescue him.**

**Gabriel: Hoping that my enemies will save my son... How ironic.**

“It's even more Ironic that your son is one of the hero’s but hey nothing we didn’t know already”. Alya says feeling calmer than ever now that she’s had a chance to release some pent up energy.

**Scene: Aboard the Startrain.**

**(Max goes to confront his mom, and realizing his whole class is right beside him, laughs with joy. He rushes over to a speaker on the wall.)**

**Max: Mom!**

**Startrain: (through the speaker) Max! You see this!? I'm Startrain!**

**Max: You have to take us back down to Earth. You can go into space once you pass the exam!**

**Startrain: (through the speaker) Why? Now I have a hundred percent chance of traveling the universe! And I get to take you with me, too! Isn't this fantastic?**

**Marinette: We must get to the operator's cabin to take control of the train, and drive it back home.**

**Alya: And, how do you plan on taking down the super-villain?**

**Nino: No one here has any super powers!**

“Oh if only we knew the truth”. Nino says shaking his head at how unaware his screen self is.

  
  


**Chloé: No, but you do have a super-heroine with you!**

**Marinette: We have two things in our favor: the element of surprise, and the fact that there are a lot of us!**

“There are most likely cameras on the train that my mother can moderate everything from. So having the element of surprise isn’t in our favor”. Max says pointing out the flaw in her logic.

“Great, well this just became 10x harder”. Marinette says wondering what they’ll have to face inside the train.

  
  


**Adrien: Good point, Marinette. (Marinette and the others head into the next car, while Adrien sneaks in the opposite direction.)**

**Startrain: (in the operator cab, watching Marinette and her group of classmates on her monitor) Oh, where do you think you're going? Don't you wanna sit back and relax! (She twists the ship around, sending Marinette's classmates tumbling back down the train, and laughs.) I don't want anyone to get hurt! So stay in your seats and enjoy the view!**

**Marinette: (gets into a bathroom and lets Tikki out of her purse.) No peace for Ladybug, obviously.**

**[Transformation sequence.]**

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (transforms into Ladybug)**

**Cat Noir : (sees Ladybug as she exits the bathroom)Ladybug? But, how did you get here?**

**Ladybug: Teleportation! Courtesy of the Horse Miraculous. And, you?**

“Nice excuse, wish we could have used that before during Horrificator” Adrien says remembering that akuma.

“That would definitely keep us off the list of Ladybug & chat Noir Identity suspects” Marinette says in agreement.

  
  


**Cat Noir: I... was already on the train! Lucky, huh? Just like what they say about black cats?**

**Ladybug: No one must know that you were one of the passengers!**

**Cat Noir: There Are hundreds of people on the train! I'm just a cat in a hay stack.**

**Ladybug: Well, I guess you're right. Let's go and stop Startrain! (She starts heading down the car.)**

**Cat Noir: Why don't we use the Horse Miraculous to teleport the train back to Earth?**

**Ladybug: That would be pointless. She could make the train take off again just as quickly. We must capture the Akuma first!**

**Cat Noir: But if we do it while the train's up here in space, we'll all freeze and have no air to breathe.**

“Sounds like you’ll need a person to wear my miraculous & send the train back to earth while you capture the Akuma”. Kaalki suggests from her place on the Kwami tree.

“That’ll work”. Marinette agrees to the plan.

  
  


**Ladybug: Which is why we must first reach Startrain, then capture the Akuma, and teleport back to Earth at the same time!**

“Looks like you thought up of that plan anyways Milady”. Adrien says giving Marinette a hug.

“Well it’s not like there were any other options to this situation”. Max points out.

  
  


**Scene: Passenger Car.**

**(Ladybug and Cat Noir go into the next car, which is filled with their classmates and other passengers.)**

**Classmates: Ladybug? Cat Noir?**

**Alya: (snaps a photo of them, and then starts recording) Have you been on the train with us the whole time?**

**Ladybug: Of course not! We teleported here using a special Miraculous.**

**Cat Noir: (To Miss Bustier) We're handling this. Gather everyone together at the back of the train, please.**

**Miss Bustier: Of course. Everyone, please follow me to the back of the train. (She leads everyone away.)**

**Chloé: I hope you remembered to bring my miraculous.**

**Ladybug: Uh... actually...**

**Cat Noir: We... didn't know you were going to be here, otherwise we would've, for sure.**

**(Chloé looks disheartened. Sabrina holds onto her as they start to head out. Suddenly, the doors behind them shut close. Cat Noir tries to open them, but can't.)**

“You know you won’t be able to use your miraculous whenever you like Chloe, especially since you reveal your identity to the world”. Alya points out making Chloe pout.

“I know that, trust me I have no plan to reveal my Identity when we get back to our world”. Chloe says not happy about not having her Kwami with her at all times.

  
  


**Cat Noir: Reinforced plexiglass! Unbreakable, except for my...(He raises his hand.) Cata - !**

**Ladybug: (grabs his wrist) No, wait! We might need it when we're face-to-face with Startrain.**

**Cat Noir: Max!**

**Max: (turns around) Huh?**

**(An alarm starts blaring. Startrain sees Ladybug and Cat Noir on her monitor.)**

**Startrain: (in her operator cab) Looks like we have some intruders. (Markov begins hacking the door.) You better give up if you don't wanna fly too close to the sun! (She laughs maniacally. Cat Noir finds the hidden camera and breaks it, while Markov finishes hacking.)**

**Max: Got it!**

**Cat Noir: Well done!**

**Ladybug: Max! Markov! We need you to come with us to open the next door.**

**Max: But isn't it too dangerous?**

“Not if you’re wearing my Miraculous, you’ll be better protected then”. Kaalki says flying over to Max.

“Thanks Kaalki, I’ll be sure to use your powers wisely”. Max says likeing his Kwami.

  
  


**Cat Noir: We'll protect you. (Max and Markov smile, and they all head to the next car.)**

**Scene: Empty Passenger Car.**

**(The door shuts behind them.)**

**Cat Noir: What's happening?**

**Ladybug: We gotta be ready for anything! Lucky Charm! (A firefighter's helmet appears. Ladybug snatches it out of the air, and looks around.) I can't find any -**

“Marinette you might have used your miraculous Too soon, what if you can’t beat Startrain before the 5 minutes are up”? Tikki says worried for her chosen.

“Don’t worry Tikki, when have we ever failed to defeat an Akuma before”? Marinette asks to reassure her Kwami.

“I guess you have a point there”. Tikki says as she sits back down & munches on a cookie.

  
  


**(The vents starts releasing a red hot gas, propelling them backwards. Cat Noir extends his stick, and they grab on to each other, preventing them from going back any further. They crawl back through the space clutching onto the seats, Max tied to Ladybug's back, while he holds Markov. Max holds Markov onto the door wall port.)**

**Markov: Max! My circuits are overheating! (His screen glitches.)**

**Max: What're we gonna do? Markov's having a meltdown!**

**Ladybug: You have to finish the job, otherwise we're all gonna toast inside this car!**

**(Max grabs a water bottle floating in the air, and releases the water onto Markov. His screen turns back to normal.)**

“Ahh I got Markov’s waterproofing completed. good to know”. Max says happy he’s completed Markov to the extent he’s planned for.

  
  


**Cat Noir: She wasn't kidding, it feels like we're really close to the sun!**

**(The door beeps, and they pull themselves into the next room.)**

**Cat Noir: (groans) Wooh! We almost got cooked in there!**

**Markov: I think we should classify this as a code red situation!**

**Max: (to Markov) Good job.**

**Cat Noir: You two make an awesome pair, too. Just like me and milady.**

**(Ladybug scopes out the next room, when its glass door starts freezing over.)**

**Ladybug: (gasps) Markov! Check the oxygen level in the next car.**

**Markov: (flies over and connects to the door port) It's decreasing quickly!**

**Ladybug: Startrain is creating a void!**

“I won’t be able to survive there as a normal human”. Max says worried.

“But a miraculous user will be able to survive there”. Marinette says knowing what about to happen next.

  
  


**Max: The temperature inside will soon be close to absolute zero!**

**Cat Noir: Max won't be able to hold on in these conditions without super powers!**

**Ladybug: (opens her yo-yo, and takes out a Miraculous box.) Max Kanté, here's the Miraculous of the Horse, which grants the power of Teleportation. You will use it for the greater good. (Max takes the box.) Once the job is done, you will return the Miraculous to me. Can I trust you?**

**Max: You count on me one hundred percent, Ladybug. I'll do everything I can to save my friends, and my mom! (He opens the box, releasing Kaalki.)**

**Kaalki: Oh, to whom do I have the pleasure of speaking?**

**Max: Uh, hello! My name's Max.**

**Kaalki: Are you glorious and famous?**

“Why does it Matter if I’m famous or not”? Max asks, curious.

“It doezzn’t Kaalki juzzt hazz her zztandars “. Sass hisses out.

“Don’t blame me for wanting nothing less than the best from my Chosen Sass”. Kaalki says in her defence, before the two start a verbal argument.

“Okay, okay enough fighting every Kwami & let’s just get back to the episode”. Luminous says stopping the fight so they could return to the episode.

  
  


**Ladybug: Kaalki! We don't have time for that! Max is perfect for the job, trust me. We're going to the last car, to the door leading to the driver's cab, that's where Startrain is.**

**Cat Noir: Gonna have to be fast and in sync.**

**Ladybug: While I handle Startrain and Cat Noir uses his Cataclysm, we need you, Max, to teleport the train back to Earth! So that I can summon up my Miraculous Ladybug, so everything gets fixed!**

**Max: Got it!**

**Kaalki: All you need to say is: 'Kaalki, full gallop!'**

**(Max takes off his glasses and replaces them with the Horse Miraculous)**

**[Transformation sequence.]**

**Max: Kaalki, full gallop! (transforms into Pegasus)**

“Dude I forgot how cool your transformation was”. Nino says fist bumping with Max.

“Thank you my friend, your breakdance when you transform is pretty cool too”. Max says complimenting him back.

  
  


**Scene: The car before Startrain's Operator Cab.**

**Pegasus: (holds his breath and opens the frozen door)**

**Startrain: (from her operator cab) I was expecting you - my dear, super passengers. You can't stop me from living out my galactic dream, I shall conquer the universe!**

**(The heroes make it to the end of the corridor, and Markov attaches to the door port again.)**

**Startrain: (from her operator cab) My little drones! Attack!**

**(The Service Drones come out from under the seats, and start shooting lasers. Ladybug defends Markov with her yo-yo, while Pegasus surveys the room. He throws his Horseshoe, causing it to bounce off and destroy the drones. Ice encapsulates the cabin, and creeps up on Markov.)**

“That’s such a cool weapon for you Max”. Alix says complimenting her friend.

“Thank you Alix, I prefer long Range fighting much more than getting up close & personal”. Max says agreeing with her.

  
  


**Markov: (glitches and shuts down) I'm... getting... cold...!**

**(Ladybug spots a few hand warmers, and makes the connection with her firefighter's helmet. She grabs them, turns them on and places them into the helmet. Then, she places it over Markov, still protecting them with her yo-yo. Cat Noir and Pegasus are then able to take out the drones using his Horseshoe. As Markov gets warmer, he gets back online, and opens the door for them.)**

**Scene: The Startrain's Operator Cab.**

**(They all get inside, Cat Noir bounding off ahead.)**

**Cat Noir: (bouncing off the walls) Cataclysm!**

**Ladybug: Hah! (throws her yo-yo, ensnaring Startrain)**

**Startrain: Ah!**

**(Cat Noir cataclysms the Deadman switch attached to Startrain's hand.)**

**Ladybug: Pegasus!**

**Pegasus: Voyage! (He sends a portal, showing Big Ben, ahead of the train. Right as the train is deakumatized, it flies through the portal, and crash lands into Big Ben. Claudie is back to normal, and the Akuma flutters around the operator cab, while the heroes are splayed across the window of the train.)**

Max winces when he sees where he landed them. “Uhh whops”.

“It was a valiant effort for your first time using your powers Max, I look forward to working with you in the future”. Kaalki says to her partner.

“Thank you Kaalki I won’t let you down”. Max says as his Kwami flys over to sit with him.

  
  


**Pegasus: (squeaks) I'm sorry, it looks like I kinda got the spatial coordinates wrong.**

**Cat Noir: (groans as Ladybug is stepping on him) Well, I heard your class was supposed to be visiting Big Ben.**

**Ladybug: (captures the Akuma unceremoniously) Miraculous Ladybug! (The magical ladybugs fix Big Ben and return the train to the Gare du Nord in Paris. The heroes jump onto the roof of the train station, and Max detransforms.)**

**Ladybug: (releases the butterfly) Bye bye, little butterfly!**

**Max, Ladybug, and Cat Noir: Pound it!**

“Pound it”! The trio do the same in person.

**Ladybug: (as Max hands her back the Horse Miraculous) Thank you, Max.**

**Scene: Gare du Nord, the Startrain's platform.**

**(The students are all gathered outside of the Startrain.)**

**Kim: (to Alix) Yeah, that was cool -**

**Miss Bustier: (from the train) Children! Please, all aboard! Back to London!**

**(Claudie stands outside the train as well, and hesitates to check her smart watch before forcing herself to do so.)**

**Smart Watch: You have one new email.**

**Max: Hey, mom! (He waves at her and approaches with Markov.)**

**Claudie: (Looks up from her email) I passed!**

“That’s great! I can’t wait for my mother to get the news in the future. Now I just have to be careful not to let her find out I know her results in the future”. Max says excited for his Mom.

“Well I’m sure you’ll be able to keep a secret better than Lie-la”. Alix jokes making everyone laugh.

  
  


**Max: (embraces her) I told you, mom! You're the best! That's one hundred percent certain.**

**(As Adrien is about to board the train with Nino, he gets a notification on his phone. He looks up to see Nathalie and The Gorilla waiting for him from across the station.)**

**Nino: (puts a hand on his shoulder) I'm gettin' the feeling that was your first, and last, field trip.**

**Adrien: That's okay. At least, I got to see Big Ben, right?**

**Nino: Sure did! No one's seen it as close up as we did! Too bad we got separated at the end.**

“Sorry Nino it couldn’t be helped”. Adrien tries to apologize.

“It's cool dude, you need to do what you can to defeat an Akuma. I get that”. Nino says patting Adrien on the back.

  
  


**Adrien: We'll go back there together some day. (He takes his leave.) See ya.**

**Marinette: (sees Adrien leaving) Oh, no! Poor Adrien! This trip was a total disaster.**

**Alya: A total disaster? Really? (She shows her the photo of her and Adrien napping together. Marinette is so overjoyed that she tackles her in a hug.)**

**(The end card shows Cat Noir, Ladybug, and Pegasus soaring with the Big Ben, Space, and the Eiffel Tower behind them. Below the heroes, a phone shows Adrien and Marinette cuddled up together.)**

“And that was Startrain. I hoped you enjoyed it”. Luminous says as the episode stops. 

“It was cool. I love it whenever we get to see a new hero in action”. Alya says happily munching on the astronaut ice cream Luminous brought in earlier.

“I hope we get my Hero debut episode soon”! Kim says flexing his arms.

“Well then now that’s done, why don’t we pick the next episode”. Luminous says holding out her top hat.

“I’ll pick”. Kagami says walking up & pulling out a Golden envelope from the hat.

“Whoa why’s that one a different Color”? Chloe asks, loving the shade of gold on the envelope.

“Well there’s a certain episode I put in a golden envelope ahead of time since it is a special one”. Luminous explains

“Well what’s the episode”. Adrien asks Kagami even more excited about this one.

“The next episode is”...

TO BE CONTINUED

No Poll this time next episode has already been decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No poll this time
> 
> No the special episode isn't the NYC special


End file.
